I Will Catch You
by Kika1
Summary: Legolas was there for Maranwe through the many tragedies in her life, but when he is ready to catch her, will she be willing to fall?
1. A New Friend

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi! This is my 2nd fanfic, and I really hope you enjoy it enough to continue reading. It is definitely a Legomance; most likely a Mary Sue(I like them so why shouldn't I write them?)so I hope you are not one of those people who cannot stand Mary Sues.. And if you are.well, maybe you'll like it anyway. I am finishing up my first fanfic, Bending the Rules. Personally, I think this one will turn out better, if only because I am no longer a total and complete rookie, lol. Well, I hope you enjoy it, please review one way or another!  
  
A New Friend: Holding my breath, I crouched behind a bush, listening for another slight rustle like the one I had just heard. My tiny elfling ears had pricked up at the sound, and I had immediately hid behind the bush. I knew what kind of terrible things roamed these woods. My mother was constantly warning me of them. There it was again! It was very quiet. This had to be an elf; it was to hushed to be anything else. An elfling, most likely, because older elves were silent as they walked through the woods. But no parents let their children walk these woods alone. . . maybe this one did as I did, sneaking off whenever possible. Suddenly my shoulders were grabbed from behind. I squealed, quite loudly I'm afraid, and a hand was clamped over my mouth.  
  
"Do you want every orc in Mirkwood to hear you?" a voice scolded. He released my shoulders and looked me over. "What are you doing out here?" he asked imperiously. He was taller than me, just slightly, and was perhaps twelve or thirteen years older, about the same as my brother, not much by elven standards. He had blonde hair, a stark contrast to my dark brown, and blue eyes. He continued to wait for my answer. I scowled.  
  
"Why should I answer to you? I could ask the same of you. What are you doing out here?" As soon as I had finished my first question, he had stood straighter, making himself look even more arrogant than before.  
  
"You should answer to me because I am the king's grandson!" he said as he drew up proudly. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "That makes me a prince, you know," he added when he saw that I was not impressed.  
  
"Ok, Your Highness," I started sarcastically, "I have just as much right to be here as you. My village is just through the trees, that way," I added, pointing over my shoulder. Legolas seemed surprised. "What? Did you expect me to bow and begin fawning over you?" I asked. He ignored the question and looked me over once more.  
  
"Do you carry no weapons?" he asked. Now it was my turn to be surprised.  
  
"Why would I? I do not know how to use any, not many elves our age do." I noticed as I spoke that he had a bow on his shoulder. "Can you shoot that thing?" I asked.  
  
"Of course!" came his quick reply. "Would I carry it if I did not?" I seemed to forget that I had just met him and stepped closer.  
  
"Can I see it?" I asked. He eyed me suspiciously for a moment before submitting.  
  
"Ok, but be careful. It is new." I nodded and took it from him. It was beautiful, and it reminded me of my father's, for it was carved out of the same wood. He had received his as a gift from the king when he had helped save our village from a band of orcs. I felt my eyes fill and turned away from the prince, but not quickly enough. All of his former arrogance disappeared as he put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"What is wrong?" he asked, obviously concerned.  
  
"It is nothing," I said, sniffing quickly and blinking to rid myself of the tears that were making the trees before me seem to swim. I glanced back at him and saw that he was not going to give up that easily. I sighed. "My father -" the very words caused my voice to break. "He is away at the war. I worry about him. This bow is similar to his, and it reminded me." When I looked back to him, I saw a sadness in his eyes. Could those be tears? No, I must have imagined it.  
  
"Aye, my father is away, too," he said softly. By now the tears were working their way down my face and he placed his arm around my shoulders to comfort me, though I could tell he felt awkward. I wiped my face and sniffed, annoyed at myself for crying so easily. Legolas removed his arm.  
  
"I am Legolas," he said after a few moments of silence. "What is your name?"  
  
"Maranwe," I replied, "But you may call me Mara." I glanced up through the treetops at the sun's position. "It is nearly time for luncheon," I said. "I should probably go." Legolas smiled.  
  
"Why don't you come and eat luncheon with me? I think we are having fish today." Fish? At luncheon? We usually saved fish for dinner, but it was one of my favorite foods, so I readily accepted. My mother would not worry, I often missed meals to sit in a tree and read, or roam about in the woods.  
  
When I had accepted the offer from Legolas, I had not thought about the fact that I was going to the palace. I did not fully realize until we reached the gates of that very place. The sentries posted there let us through without question, as they knew the prince. I stared wide-eyed at the beautiful gardens that surrounded the palace, and at the palace itself. I was from a village nearby, but had never thought to come see the palace, even from a distance. I had never seen a dwelling so large! I had lived my entire life in a simple three-bedroom home with my parents and brother - grandeur such as this was unknown to me. I noticed that Legolas was watching my reaction as we entered his home, and I tried to not seem impressed, for I did not wish to seem like a simple village girl, but since that was what I truly was, it was difficult for me to contain my awe. He led me down so many hallways that I felt I was in a maze until we came to a large room. Legolas spoke for the first time since we had entered his home.  
  
"This is the informal dining room, where we eat when nothing important is going on." I looked around at the room in wonder. The walls were wood- paneled, as were the hallways that I had seen, and there were beautiful tapestries hanging on the walls, depicting various scenes, some that I recognized from what I knew from the stories my parents had told me, and some that were completely foreign to me. As soon as we sat down at the large table, a woman rushed out with plates laden with food. I had hardly eaten half of what was before me by the time Legolas had eaten what was originally on his plate - plus what he had added afterwards. I finally set my fork down, with my plate still half full. Legolas raised his eyebrows at me.  
  
"Surely you are not finished!"  
  
"Yes I am," I replied as I giggled. "I cannot see how you can eat that much!"  
  
"And I cannot see how you can eat so little, so I believe we are even." When Legolas had finally eaten his fill (which was quite a bit more than me) we left and went back outside, where we ran around in the trees, climbing and leaping around in the boughs. The sun had nearly completed its downward descent when we heard a voice from below the tree we were currently in.  
  
"Mara! Where are you? I know you are out here!" Legolas looked over at me, and I signaled him to stay silent. I noiselessly made my way to a low branch directly above his head, while an amused prince watched on, for he had guessed what I was about to do. I crouched, ready to spring. I would have to scold my brother for not paying more attention, I thought, as I sprang on top of him.  
  
"Ah!" he cried. He glared angrily at me. "What do you think you are doing?" I laughed as I rolled off of him.  
  
"Teaching you to be more attentive, that's what." Just then, Legolas dropped out of the tree in front of us. I quickly proceeded to introduce them. "Legolas, this is my brother Aldeon; Aldeon, this is Legolas." Legolas nodded and smiled, and Aldeon did the same, but continued to look at Legolas.  
  
"Legolas.that name sounds familiar. Have we met before?"  
  
"Oh", I interjected quickly, "You may recognize his name because he is the prince." Aldeon stared at me, then back at Legolas.  
  
"Prince? I. ahh." I saw something that resembled annoyance flash across Legolas's face.  
  
"Yes, but that is nothing. I am glad to meet you, Aldeon. I hope Mara was not needed today, she has been with me." I stifled a giggle at the look on Aldeon's face. He looked embarrassed and was obviously speechless. Did Legolas's status do this to everyone? If so, I was an obvious exception. He finally responded, albeit nervously.  
  
"No, Your Highness, she was not needed, though our mother was slightly upset that she had missed yet another meal." I caught the irritated look fly across Legolas's face again when Aldeon said 'Your Highness'.  
  
"I believe Legolas would rather you use his name - " I began, but I was cut off by Aldeon's angry glance and harsh words.  
  
"I do not believe that you can read minds, Mara, so if the prince wishes that to be so, he can say so himself," he snapped. He then promptly turned bright red as he realized how this must have sounded to Legolas. "Not that you should, sir, I was only." When I heard my brother, the one who was always the arrogant elf, the one who was always in control, call another elf his own age sir, I could contain my laughter no longer.  
  
"Sir? I do not believe I have heard you say that since." There was silence for a moment, for even though I had stopped, Aldeon knew very well what I had nearly said. Since Father left. Thankfully Legolas finally spoke.  
  
"Such formalities are not necessary, Aldeon. If I may use your name, then so you may use mine. I actually hate it when people use my title and stare. it makes me feel as if I have two heads," he said with a laugh. "Please, do as your sister does, treat me as any other elf." With this, Aldeon seemed to relax a little. "And apologize to your mother for me, I did not mean to cause any problem; she ate luncheon with me." After talking a while longer, we parted ways, Legolas in the direction of the palace, Aldeon and I heading for the village. Of course, he demanded to know how I had met the prince, and when I told him, he gave me a good scolding for speaking to a stranger.  
  
"It is only good fortune that he was friendly, and the prince, he could have been someone not as pleasant. You know that you should not speak to strangers. What would you have done if he had tried to kidnap you?" I could not help but laugh at this.  
  
"You worry to much, brother. I saw that he was only slightly older than me, and what good would it have done for someone so close to my own age to kidnap me anyway? For that matter, why would anybody kidnap me?" I said, laughing, but also genuinely curious, too naïve at the time to know motives that some could have. He avoided the question, shaking his head.  
  
"That is a good question. It matters not, anyway, for they would bring you back within half an hour. I doubt anybody could stand you any longer than that." I shoved him playfully, and we were soon wrestling as we often did, and, as always, he won.  
  
The next day, we saw Legolas in the woods again, and we began seeing him nearly every day. At least two of us were always together, usually all three. I was grateful for his friendship. As we grew older I was able to tell him things that I could not tell my own mother or brother, and I was always able to depend on him to hug me and comfort me when I needed it. As the years passed and things happened that I would remember the rest of my life, I needed that comforting more often than I would have expected. 


	2. A Broken Promise

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ah, another chapter. Just to clarify, in the last chapter, Mara was about 8 and Legolas and Aldeon were about 11 in human years. In this chapter, obviously several years later, Mara is around 16, Legolas and Aldeon 19 in human years. I guess that's all for now, so enjoy, and please review!  
  
A Broken Promise:  
  
"Mara! Mara!" I stood from where I was kneeling in the dirt, annoyed.  
  
"What is it, Aldeon? I am I trying /I to get the vegetables for our dinner tonight, but if you-"  
  
"They have returned!" I could feel the blood drain from my face. I did not dare to hope that he meant what I thought he did.  
  
"The army is back! They are nearly to the palace now!" Abandoning the task I had just been so irritated about being interrupted from doing, I ran to keep up with my brother, who was leading the way to the palace.  
  
We heard the crowd before they actually saw them. Most of the elves in Mirkwood had gathered to greet the soldiers and were talking quietly, standing on tip-toe, straining to catch a glimpse of the returning heroes. Being nearly forty by now, I had almost reached what would be my full height, but I still could not see over all the heads of the crowd of elves. Aldeon and I slipped in between people until we reached the front of the crowd just as the army came into view. A great cry of welcome rose up, only to diminish to a confused murmur when it became clear that King Oropher was not leading his men, as he should have been.  
  
"Why is Prince Thranduil leading them?" I asked Aldeon.  
  
"King Thranduil," he corrected, his tone grim. I looked up at him, confused.  
  
"But." I realized the answer to my question before I could voice it. "Oh," was all I could say. I attempted to shake those dark thoughts out of my head as I craned my neck trying to catch a glimpse my father. Soon the first soldiers began walking by, behind the prince- no, king now - and my brother and I scanned the passing faces carefully. Somehow it never occurred to me that it was possible that he was not there.  
  
I smiled when I saw Legolas run to his father amidst all the other joyful reunions. However, the smile soon faded to a pout of frustration. I had looked at every one of them, how had I managed to miss him? When I said this aloud to my brother, he did not respond.  
  
"Aldeon? What is wrong? Come on, we must go find father!" I tugged at his hand insistently. He reluctantly followed. I led the way through the crowd, which had already begun to diminish. The soldiers were weary and most went home with their families as soon as they were found in the crowd. Some stood around, talking with their wives, children, friends, and each other. All were not rejoicing, though. Many women had begun weeping inconsolably when they realized that their husbands, fathers, or brothers were not among those who returned. Legolas stood beside his father, who was speaking with a steady stream of people who were offering their condolences for the loss of King Oropher. As the crowd grew thinner and thinner, I felt a pressure in my chest, like a fist slowly closing around my heart.  
  
"Aldeon?" I did not dare to ask the question that was echoing in my mind. As I turned around, still looking for my father, I saw her. My mother was standing beside a soldier with a stricken expression on her face. She was looking in my direction, but she seemed to be looking through me rather than at me. She turned to look at the soldier beside her, and I could see his lips form the words 'I am sorry'.  
  
"No," I said, first as a whisper, then a scream. "No! Father!" Aldeon turned and saw Mother as I began running. I ran to her side, desperately pulling at her arm. "Mother! Mother, you must come help Aldeon and I find father," I said, not accepting what I knew was true. The soldier who was still standing there turned to me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. I recognized him as Tulkan, who lived in our village.  
  
"Maranwe, your father is not here," he said slowly.  
  
"Where is he?" I asked, my voice trembling. "Is he waiting for us at home?" My eyes spilled tears down my cheeks. I already knew the answer.  
  
"You father fell in battle, Mara. He did not return."  
  
"No!" I cried, struggling to escape him even as he held me by my shoulders. "You are lying! Father cannot die! He is here! He has to be, he promised!" I collapsed into him, sobbing, as I recalled my father's last words to me before he left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I had been crying, clinging to him, begging him not to leave. He hugged me tightly, the put his hands on my shoulders and held me back as if to inspect me.  
  
"Yes, you will do," he said.  
  
"Do? Do for what?" I asked, wiping my tears away.  
  
"For taking care of your mother while I am gone. Will you do that for me?" I nodded.  
  
"I will, if you will promise me something as well." He smiled.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Will you make me a batch of your cookies when you return?" He had laughed at that, his wonderful, booming laugh.  
  
"Yes, Mara, I promise I will return, and I will bake a batch of my special cookies just for you when I do." He had given me one last kiss as his captain rounded up the last of his men. I stood there trying not to cry as he disappeared through the trees.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mara? Mara, are you awake?" I cracked my eyes open to see a hazy figure bent over me. "Mara?" I blinked several times before I could see clearly. Legolas was bent over me, concern evident on his face. I sat up slowly. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Like I was trampled by an orc army," I replied, pressing a hand to my head as the room spun. I must have swayed, because I felt Legolas's hands on my shoulders steadying me. "How did I get here," I asked. "The last thing I remember is I was standing outside and." I trailed off as the memories of the day came rushing back. I made a small whimpering noise as I slouched against the pillows.  
  
"You passed out in the clearing earlier," said Legolas. "Aldeon was nowhere to be found at the time, so I brought you back to your home." This got a raised brow from me.  
  
"You carried me all the way back by yourself?" I asked. I was trying to think of anything but my father's absence. Permanent absence. Legolas gave me a small grin.  
  
"Perhaps I am not as weak as you think. Besides, you weigh next to nothing." The grin faded as he continued to look at me with concern. "Mara, I am really sorry about your father." I looked away as tears filled my eyes, but he continued. "If you want to talk, I am here. I cannot even begin to imagine how you are feeling right now, but I know that this will not be easy." He moved onto the bed beside me. I had been trying my best to hold back my tears, but they spilled over as he placed a comforting arm around my shoulders. I buried my face in his tunic.  
  
"How could he be dead?" I said, my voice muffled by his shoulder. "Elves do not die, he was supposed to be here forever with Mother and Aldeon and me." I cried for a long time, until my tears had run dry. When I finally pulled away from his consoling embrace, I looked around for the first time.  
  
"Where are Aldeon and Mother?" I asked. I had only just realized that they were not here. Legolas shifted, leaning against the pillows beside me.  
  
"After Aldeon heard the news, he left very quickly. I saw him heading into the woods." When he saw the worry come over my face, he quickly continued. "He needs some time alone," he said. "He had his weapons with him. Do not worry, he is fine. Your mother is in her room. She came in a little while after I brought you in. She has not come out since. They just need some time to process everything that has happened." He paused. "Just as you do. If you would like to be alone for a while, I can leave." I quickly shook my head.  
  
"No, please stay a while." I suddenly realized what I had forgotten. "Oh, Legolas, I am so sorry! Here I have been wailing to you and asking you to stay, and you probably want to be with your father, and." I paused and looked up at him. "I am sorry about your grandfather. Do not stay with me, I know you want to go home." Legolas sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Actually, I would much rather stay with you. By now, the palace will be full of elves trying to console us for my grandfather's loss, and trying to get on the new king's good side. You are much better company, to be sure." I smiled wanly. We sat in silence for quite a while before Legolas spoke again. "I knew that there was the possibility that he, and my father, too, for that matter, would not return, but I never even gave it much thought. Even though the army was gone for so long, I suppose the war never seemed real until they returned with so many less than they left with." I thought a few moments before replying.  
  
"When they left, my father not returning did not even occur to me. I suppose the certainty that he would be coming back was so firmly planted in my head that even when I grew older and should have realized that he could die in battle, I never even thought of it. I never thought 'what if he does not come back', because I just always assumed he would." We stayed there late into the night, sometimes breaking the comfortable silence to say something about the one we had lost. Sometime after Legolas had recalled the time when Oropher had walked around the palace, asking everyone where Legolas was, all the while carrying him on his shoulders, I began to nod off, eventually falling asleep to dreams of my father. 


	3. The Will to Live

The Will to Live:  
  
I awoke the next morning with my eyes still swollen from crying the day before, and a terrible headache just to make a bad day worse. I squinted at the sunlight streaming through the window and rolled away from the light. Or tried to. The fact that Legolas was taking up over half the bed was making that quite difficult. He grunted as I accidentally rolled onto his arm. He sat up, rubbing the offending limb.  
  
"Did I actually say you weigh next to nothing yesterday?" he groaned. I swatted at him and finally got turned away from the sunlight. He stood up and stretched. "I am going to be black and blue from the beating you gave me last night," he complained.  
  
"I gave you a beating?" I asked, confused. Legolas grinned.  
  
"Yes, in your sleep. I had always thought the point of sleeping was to rest, but you seem to think it a chance for a workout. You nearly kicked me out of the bed at one point." Now I cracked a small smile, despite my dismal mood.  
  
"That was probably intentional, considering the fact that you took up the majority of the bed and caused me to nearly roll off the edge." He made a face, but I continued. "And as for the thrashing about in my sleep, I had a terrible night mare which probably explains that." I looked down at my hands which I had folded in my lap. "I kept seeing my father being killed by a terrible orc, and I knew what was happening each time, but I could not get to him in time, no matter how hard I tried. It was like somebody, or something, was holding me back. It was horrible." Legolas quickly moved to my side, once again putting his arm around me to comfort me. I had never known that he could be so understanding. Then again, nothing like this had ever happened before, either.  
  
"I am sorry, Mara." He stayed there for a few minutes before asking, "Are you hungry? I could bring you something if you want me to." I raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I am not hungry, but if I were, I could get it for myself. I am grieving, not an invalid. But I do appreciate the offer," I said with a half smile, not wanting to sound too harsh. This was when Aldeon walked in, looking very weary, his dark hair messed up and his clothes dirty. He gave Legolas an odd look when he saw his arm around me, but I ignored this as I rushed to embrace him. "Aldeon! I was worried about you." I leaned back to look at him. "Are you alright?" He nodded.  
  
"I am sorry I ran off like that yesterday, but I just needed some time to think." I hugged him once more, showing that I understood.  
  
"Did you sleep any last night?"  
  
"No. Where is Mother?" I frowned. I would not let him get away that easily.  
  
"She is in her room. I doubt she will come out any time soon. You need to go to bed, but only after you have had something to eat," I said I as I grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the kitchen. He resisted.  
  
"No, I am fine. I am not hungry, and although I am weary, I cannot sleep just yet. They are having a memorial service for the fallen soldiers at noon, and I must change. I will tell Mother," he said, though he looked as if he dreaded the task. I shook my head.  
  
"It is a few hours yet until noon. You go sleep, and I will wake you in enough time to get dressed. I will talk to Mother." He began to protest, but decided that it was not worth the effort and kissed me on the cheek before turning to go to his own room. I stared at his retreating form until his bedroom door closed behind him. "He is really out of it," I said to Legolas. "He did not even acknowledge that you were here. But I suppose that is understandable. He was much closer to Father than even me." Legolas nodded.  
  
"I suppose I should go home. Father will no doubt be wondering where I was all night. Do you need anything before I leave?"  
  
"No, I am fine. Will you be there at the service later?"  
  
"Yes, I will see you then." He turned to leave, but when he reached the door he turned back to face me, uncertainly. "Are you sure you are okay? Aldeon and your mother may not be themselves for a while. If you need anything, you will tell me?"  
  
"Of course," I said with a smile that showed more confidence than I felt, or so I thought. "Thank you for being here last night. I really needed someone to talk to."  
  
After he had gone, I quickly changed clothes and took a deep breath, not exactly ecstatic about going to speak with my mother. I was kind of nervous about it, to tell the truth. I had seen how grief-stricken she had looked yesterday, and why should she not be? Her husband was dead. I did not know how I should handle the situation.  
  
I knocked softly on her door, but when there was no response I opened it to see her sitting by the window. She did not even spare me a glance as she continued to stare out the window. I was startled by her haggard appearance. I knew she would not be herself, but she looked so worn. She was pale and she looked frail, as if she would break with a single touch. I took a deep breath.  
  
"Mother?" She did not respond. "There is a memorial service today for the fallen soldiers. It is at noon. Would you like me to bring you anything, some food or something?" she looked at me for the first time since I had entered the room.  
  
"He is dead," she said simply, her voice cracking. I did not know how to respond to this, so I knelt in front of her and placed my hand over hers, which were clasped tightly in her lap. She was silent for several moments before she continued. "I have no husband, you have no father. How can we go on?" I squeezed her hands tightly. She was beginning to frighten me, with the way she spoke, as if there were no hope, but I would not allow her to see my fear. I had to be strong, she needed me to be.  
  
"We will go on as we did before. We were fine alone, even though we thought he would return. We will be fine." Mother shook her head slowly.  
  
"There is nothing for me here without the hope of his return." My eyes widened at this as I realized what she was saying. I had never known an elf that had died of grief, but I knew that it was possible. But my mother was so strong, surely she could not mean what she was saying. She was simply in shock, too deep in her grief to realize what she was saying, I decided.  
  
"You need to get dressed for the ceremony," I said firmly as I stood and pulled her to her feet. I could not sit by and watch her sink into the depths she was headed for, and she evidently was not going to do anything for herself, so I helped her change and led her to the kitchen where I fixed luncheon for her and Aldeon, who I woke up an hour before we had to leave. I made sure they both ate well, though I ate nothing myself, then took my mother's arm to lead her as we left.  
  
The whole of Mirkwood had arrived for the ceremony, for everybody seemed to know someone who had died. It began with someone reading a list of names of those who were lost. I grew paler and paler as the list seemed to go on and on. How could this many elves had died? Legolas had nodded at me when we arrived, but he could not come to sit with us as he was now the prince; he had to sit by his father at the front. Some people were weeping throughout the service, but others were simply silent as it progressed. My mother was one of those. She stared straight ahead the entire time, never shedding a single tear or showing any emotion. I, however, was crying long before they reached his name on the list. Such a great loss of life never should have happened. And these were only the elves from Mirkwood, what of those from the other elven realms? They surely had lost just as many, if not more. After the names were read, King Thranduil stood and spoke of how bravely they had all fought, that their loss was not of no avail, that the enemy had been defeated and that those of us who were still here could be safe, thanks to the valor of those who had fought to defend Middle Earth.  
  
After the service, I took Mother home and made sure she got in bed, as I was quite sure she had not slept the night before. Aldeon was sitting in the kitchen when I came out.  
  
"How is she?" he asked.  
  
"Not good," I admitted. "She seems to be in a sort of daze. I would expect no less, considering the circumstances, but it is still kind of disconcerting." I had decided not to mention what she had said earlier about nothing being left for her here. Unfortunately, my brother was more perceptive than I gave him credit for.  
  
"And?" he prompted. When I did not respond, he sighed. "She lived on the hope that he would return. Now that that hope is gone, I fear that we will lose her." I felt the familiar pressure behind my eyes, but I held my tears back. I had cried enough in the past two days for a lifetime.  
  
"She said as much herself this morning," I said quietly as I sat in the chair beside him. Aldeon set his elbows on the table and rubbed his hands over his face hard before looking back up at me.  
  
"I am sorry I was not here with you yesterday. Were you alright?" He looked concerned and had placed his hand over mine on the table.  
  
"Yes, I was fine. Apparently, I passed out when I found out about Father. Legolas brought me here and stayed with me."  
  
"All night?" I raised my eyebrows at his strange tone.  
  
"Yes, all night. I told him he could go home if he wanted to, but he said he would rather stay with me because of all the things that would be going on at the palace." Aldeon said something under his breath that I could not quite catch, then looked at me hard for a few moments before looking down at the table.  
  
"I am glad he was with you. I just needed some time away from.everything." We were silent for a few moments before I spoke again, hesitantly.  
  
"Aldeon, if the worst happens, what will we do?" Upon hearing this, Aldeon stood abruptly, pulling me with him and gathering me into his arms for a tight hug.  
  
"We will still have each other, Mara. I will take care of you, I swear it." He pulled back to look at me, wiping away the tears that had stubbornly insisted on spilling over. "We will be fine, no matter what happens." I nodded and held him tight. He had been far too distant lately, and I was relieved to have him close again. I soon pulled away, though, when I noticed through the window that the sun was setting.  
  
"I need to start dinner," I said as I started for the cupboard.  
  
"Oh no," came Aldeon's quick reply as he grabbed my arm to stop me. "I will take care of dinner tonight. You go relax." I turned to face him.  
  
"I would but for the fear that you cooking will not be edible, brother," I said, tongue in cheek.  
  
"Bah, it will be edible enough," came his reply, along with something that he may have considered a smile. In any case, it was the closest thing to a smile I had received from him since yesterday. I went to my room, not quite as despondent as I had been when I had left it that morning. 


	4. Change

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, another chapter! I'm on a roll! Go me! Ok, anyway, just to give you a heads up, this chapter gets rather mushy at the end, and it will most likely not be the last mushy bit in the story. I hope you like it and will review! Reviews keep me writing!  
  
Change: The next two weeks were very difficult for Aldeon and I. Our mother seemed to waste away before our very eyes. Strangely, though, I never once saw her cry. We had to take care of her, making sure she ate and slept. She would have sat by the window nonstop if we had not made sure it was otherwise. I had taken over my mother's role completely, cooking meals, washing clothes, cleaning, even making sure Aldeon got out of the house every once in a while.  
  
"Go!" he insisted. I glared at Aldeon.  
  
"You cannot tell me what to do," I answered stubbornly. "I am fine, and besides, I need to take Mother to the stream to bathe, then I must start luncheon. I also have to wash clothes. I have no time to go anywhere." Legolas sighed, moving from where he was standing in the doorway to sit in a chair in the kitchen. He and Aldeon exchanged a look of exasperation before my brother continued his argument.  
  
"You have hardly left the house in weeks. You have done everything around here, not letting me help you except when I force my assistance upon you. You cannot work nonstop, you need to take a break. Mother's bath can wait, and I can handle luncheon, and dinner, for that matter. Go. Now."  
  
Legolas had come to try to get me out of the house for the day. I had of course declined, saying I had too much to do, but Aldeon had overheard and insisted that I go. I really wanted to, but there was too much to be done.  
  
"You have been out of the sun so long I would not be surprised if you did not remember what it looked like," said Legolas. I scowled at him.  
  
"You may have servants and whatnot to take care of you at the palace, but not all of us have that luxury," I said angrily. I wanted to go, but knew I should not, and their attempts at changing my mind was not making it any easier to refuse. Legolas's eyes narrowed on me.  
  
"Insulting me is not going to make me withdraw the offer," he said.  
  
"It was not an insult, it was a fact," I stated. I saw that Legolas and Aldeon were not budging. "No amount of persuasion is going to make the work I have to do disappear. Now, If you will excuse me." I headed for the pile of dirty clothes.  
  
"Oh, no," said Legolas as he stood to grab my arm. "You are going with me, if I have to drag you out kicking and screaming." I could tell by the determined look in his eyes that he would not hesitate to do so.  
  
"And I suppose the clothes will wash themselves while I am gone?" Aldeon stepped between me and the clothes while Legolas still held my arm.  
  
"I never thought the day would come when I would have to force you away from laundry," he said dryly. I pulled my arm from Legolas's grip.  
  
"A lot of things have happened that we never thought would. Things have changed, and I have changed with them. At least allow me to do the laundry and start luncheon before you force me to go gallivanting throughout the forest." Aldeon held his ground.  
  
"I agree that things have happened that have changed how we must behave, but no matter what has happened, you cannot do everything yourself. You Iwill/I go with Legolas, and when you return, the clothes will be clean, Mother and I will have eaten luncheon, and dinner will be on the stove." I looked at him, then back at Legolas before giving in.  
  
"Fine. But next time, you will not wrest me from my duties so easily." Aldeon sighed.  
  
"You should not have to take on these duties, Mara. You are not yet forty! As you have said, circumstances have forced us to grow up faster than we would like, but you cannot be an adult just because you feel like you need to be. Go, try to enjoy your break. And they will be coming more often," he warned. He looked to Legolas. "Force her to have fun if you must," he ordered seriously before he smiled. Legolas grinned in return before leading me outside.  
  
"Are you happy now that you have hauled me away from my work?" I huffed as I crossed my arms before me.  
  
"Yes," came his simple reply. We walked in silence, me following behind him, until we reached a secluded area of the stream. I stopped by the edge and sighed.  
  
"I am sorry, Legolas," I said, facing away from him. "You are trying to help me and all I can do in return is whine and complain."  
  
"Oh, but you are wrong," he replied from behind me. I tuned to face him, knowing he would explain. "There is a big difference between what you Ihave/I done and what you Ican do. You Ihave/I whined and complained, but you Ican/I stop complaining and have some well-deserved fun," he said as he grinned and pulled off his tunic and waded into the water. When I did not reply, he continued. "Well, if you need some more persuasion." he said as he soaked me with a huge splash. My angry gaze switched between my soaked tunic and him as he waited expectantly.  
  
"Oh, you are going to get it," I said as I stripped of everything but my under tunic and trousers. I had all but given up trying to wear dresses since I had started working around the house. I dove into the water, trying my best to capture Legolas, but he always seemed to elude me. He would jump back or duck under just as I was about to grab him, every time. Once when I resurfaced after diving after, he was nowhere to be seen. I waited a few moments for him before I started to worry. "Legolas, where are you? If you think you are going to jump out and scare me, it will not work." No reply. What if he had passed out or something and sunk? "Legolas, this is not funny!" Suddenly I felt strong hands clamp around my ankles, and I barely had time to shriek before I was dragged beneath the water. I saw a streak of blonde shoot by me toward the surface as I kicked out and pleasingly connected with something. I did not know exactly what it was, but it was Legolas, that was enough for now. I sputtered as I reached the surface, and somehow managed reach out and grab his ear as I was trying to breathe.  
  
"Ow!" he cried, trying to wrench away, only causing himself more pain. I hooked my leg behind his, causing him to fall backwards into the water. I ended up going with him, but it was worth it. Once we both resurfaced, I was satisfied that I had exacted my revenge, but he was not going to let me get away with that. Grinning, he soon had me out of the water, holding me just inches above the surface. "Well?" he said, obviously pleased with himself. I was not surprised with the outcome of our 'water war'; he always won.  
  
"Fine, you win," I grumbled. "But if you were not bigger than me-"  
  
"I know, I know, you would beat me and taunt me for eternity," he said mockingly. I stuck out my tongue and he moved as if to dunk me before I shrieked and clung to his neck.  
  
"If I go down, you are going with me!" I said stubbornly. He shrugged.  
  
"If you insist," I heard him say before he submerged, still holding me. This game continued for quite some time, and when it finally ended, I realized that I had completely forgotten about everything that had happened for a little while. As Legolas was plunging after something that had caught his eye on the bottom, I moved to the edge and sat on the bank.  
  
"What are you doing?" I heard him ask as he joined me. I shrugged absently and laid back to stare up at the treetops. He was silent a few moments before he spoke again. "You should not feel guilty about having fun, you know." I did not even spare him a glance.  
  
"And you should not tell me what I should and should not do, yet you still do." This usually would have silenced him, because he hated to be called bossy(even though he was sometimes), but he would not give up so easily this time.  
  
"Do not change the subject," he objected.  
  
"What subject would that be?" I countered. I could be really uncooperative when I was in one of those moods. He made a frustrated sound and sat up.  
  
"You have been really strong these past couple of weeks, and maybe that is good, but you have taken it to extremes. You will have to be strong without your parents to care for you, but that does not mean you have turn to stone." I was surprised at his vehemence, but you must remember how my life had been for the past few weeks. I suppose part of me had, in fact, turned to stone, but I felt protected by that, and the fact that Legolas was starting to crack that protection scared me. I had not allowed myself a single tear, hardly any emotion at all since I took my mother's place. I could not afford to. I felt like I had to remain stoic. Before I replied, I shrugged as if his words had hardly reached me.  
  
"Perhaps not, though it does seem much easier, does it not?" I picked up a smooth pebble by my side and ran my thumb over it. "A stone has no worries. It just. is. No 'what ifs', no worries about the future." I trailed off as I realized Legolas had tears in his eyes.  
  
"How can you say that?" he said. "I feel like I am losing you, Mara. I knew this would change you, it was inevitable with your father's death, but you are like a totally different person now. The Mara I knew would never wish to be rock." He paused, staring at me hard with tear-filled blue eyes. I felt the stone inside me begin to crumble under his intense gaze. "The Mara I knew would have considered all the things a rock cannot do. A rock cannot watch the sunrise, go swimming, smell the damp air after the rain," he said, naming some of what he knew were some of my favorite simple things to do. I knew my stone had been reduced to dust, dust that was washed away by the tears that began running down my face.  
  
"She would also have realized that stones have no friends who can bring them back to reality when needed," I managed to get out as I raised my eyes to meet his. "I wish I could be like that again. Things were so much easier when I was naturally optimistic about everything, but now it seems as if I automatically assume the worst about everything. I.but what can I do?" I choked out as a sob worked its way out. Legolas automatically pulled me to him, and I melted into him. I did not even think about how this scene may look to someone else, the prince of Mirkwood holding a village girl, both half dressed, even though he was only comforting me. "What can I do?" I repeated. "Mother is dying. I am sure of it. She will leave us within days; she cannot last any longer than that. After that, what can Aldeon and I do? He will want to join the guard to support us, but after what happened to Father. I cannot let him!" He loosened his grip a little and looked at me.  
  
"Aldeon has been planning on joining the guard for quite some time; since long before you two found out about your father's death." When I tensed at this, he quickly continued. "He was planning on telling you and your mother the day the army returned. He has not told you yet because he knew your reaction would be. other than joyful."  
  
" 'Other than joyful'? Is that ever the understatement of the-"  
  
"Will you at least hear me out?" Legolas cut in and I reluctantly agreed. "You know Aldeon has wanted to join the guard since he was an elfling; you always thought he had grown out of that phase, but he did not. He knows he will make a good soldier, and he is of the right age to enter training. I know you will worry for him, but things will go much better if you do not try to stop him. He is very determined; he will go anyway, but he will regret your disapproval the entire time." I sighed, knowing he was right.  
  
"So I should not try to stop him so he will not worry about me as much." I yawned with the last words and shifted so I was lying back.  
  
"Taking a nap?" asked Legolas.  
  
"No, just getting comfortable." 


	5. Stranded

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Let me begin by saying how EXTREMELY sorry I am for this update taking so long. I have been grounded from the internet for quite a while and therefore could not update. I'm back now, but updates may be a week or two apart because my Algebra 2 Honors teacher is the devil. no, I mean it. Anyway, with hours of homework every day plus the work of filling out an application for a school I want to go to, it is a little difficult to update as often as I did during the summer but I will try my best. You are encouraged to send me a nasty email if I take longer than usual, I assure you that it will speed me up, though not as much as reviews will (hint hint!), so I am going to let you read the chapter now so maybe you'll like it enough to review and then that will prompt me to write and post another chapter and you'll review for that one, then I'll write another.. See, its like a snowball (or domino, whichever one gives you a better visual here) effect! So read, review, read, review, read, review...  
  
Stranded:  
  
I do not know exactly when I fell asleep, but I was awakened by water. At first I thought Legolas had splashed me while I slept and I opened my eyes set to kill him, but within seconds I realized it was raining.  
  
"Come on, we need to get inside," he said as he pulled me to my feet. It started to downpour instead of the light rain it had started out as, and Legolas hurriedly led me through the trees to the path.  
  
When we reached the path, I realized we were going the wrong way. I pointed this out to Legolas, but he replied, "We are closer to my home and we need to get out of this as soon as possible. With rain this heavy the path will be flooded soon." I thought that it was as close to my home from where we had been at the stream as it was to the palace, but I had not really been paying attention when he had led the way there, so I said nothing as he grabbed my hand to pull me along faster behind him. By the time we could see the palace in the distance, the mucky water on the path was nearly ankle deep.  
  
"Oh no!" I said as we neared the edge of the clearing. "I forgot my tunic! I cannot go into the palace sopping wet with only a under-tunic and trousers on!" I had rarely been into the palace. Aldeon and I usually met Legolas in the woods or out in the gardens by the palace, and I was kind of nervous. The fact that I was half-dressed was not helping matters any. My under-tunic was soaked and therefore was very. clingy. Legolas stopped and pulled his shirt off. He handed me his thicker tunic after peeling the soaked under-tunic out. He put the under-tunic back on. "You cannot-", I began but Legolas interrupted.  
  
"I live there, Mara, I often wear my under-tunic when we do have any visitors about." I nodded as I put on the tunic over my own and we continued toward the gates. The guards stopped us when we got there but quickly let us through once they recognized Legolas. Like the very few other times I had been into his home, we went around to the side and up some steps to a balcony on the second story. He had an entrance that went directly into his room so he did not have to go through the front door every time he went in or out of the palace. Soon we were in his room and he was rummaging though his drawers trying to find some dry clothes. He pulled out a tunic and pair of trousers for himself, then dug a little deeper before pulling out some more and handing them to me. "They will be way too big for you, but they are the smallest I have, and they have got to be better than freezing in those wet clothes."  
  
"Of course it is; thank you." I changed in the bathing room adjacent to his bedroom. "Do you think the weather will clear up any time soon?" I asked as I reentered his room. He had changed while I was doing the same and was attempting to brush out his hopelessly tangled hair. "Aldeon will wonder where I am if I am very late." Legolas looked at me skeptically and moved to the window, looking out.  
  
"I would not count on the rain stopping any time soon. It looks like one of those that sticks around for quite a while, the kind that makes for the terribly gloomy days. Besides, even if it stopped right now, you would have to practically swim back with the way the path looked. I would not worry about Aldeon. I told him before we left not to expect you back any time soon. I had planned on keeping you away from your chores as long as you would let me, though I had expected to be outside instead of cooped up indoors while it rained. He will know that we would not attempt to get back in this weather."  
  
"I suppose so," I replied. There was a momentary silence that was abruptly interrupted by Legolas's stomach growling loudly. I laughed at his reddened face. "You would not by any chance be hungry, would you?" I teased. He made a face.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of a fact, I am. What do you say to tracking down Mastien and getting something to eat?" I readily agreed. One thing I had leaned in my rare visits to the palace was that a chance to eat anything fixed by Mastien, the palace cook, was never turned down. She always said that everybody, including Legolas, my brother, and I, was too thin and she always made it her personal duty to plump them up a bit.  
  
We headed for the kitchen, and immediately upon reaching our destination we head a disapproving tsk-ing sound.  
  
"Did you two skip lunch again?" Mastien said. "You know, one of these days you will come to me for food and I will not feed you so maybe you will come to meals when you are supposed to."  
  
"No you will not," contradicted Legolas. "You would not pass up an opportunity to put some more food in us and you know it." Mastien raised her eyebrows at him and pushed a plate that he was reaching for out of his reach. "We were at the stream when it started raining and had to get back here and dry off," Legolas explained, sighing as the plate was once more moved out of his reach. Mastien held out the plate to me.  
  
"Guests, especially ladies, are served first," she chided Legolas teasingly. "But that explains why Mara is wearing your clothes." I smiled my thanks and accepted the plate, taking a particularly tasty looking morsel before passing the plate to Legolas. "I suppose you have managed to avoid Marilla since you have returned home," Mastien said lightly. Legolas's expression soured at the name.  
  
"Marilla?" I said. "Who would this be?"  
  
"Ah, Legolas has not told you of his lady love, then?" Mastien said mischievously.  
  
" 'Lady love'?" said Legolas scornfully. "I think not."  
  
"Who is she then?" I pressed. His silence prompted a chuckle from Mastien.  
  
"I am sure if you are here for long, which you surely will be, the way the weather is looking, you will have the pleasure of meeting her yourself," said the mirthful elf. Her prediction soon proved correct.  
  
Legolas and I ate our fill (much to Mastien's chargrin, because she said that we would not eat our dinner) and he suggested that we walk around for a bit, since we could not go outside for obvious reasons. I was constantly asking what all the rooms we passed were for, and Legolas was in the middle of a reply when we head a shrill voice behind us.  
  
"Prince Legolas! You did not tell me that there would be a visitor arriving today!" I heard Legolas groan quietly beside me as we turned to face a very tall thin maiden. I saw her raise her eyebrows at me, not even attempting to hide her disapproval. "Oh," was all she said. She raised her pointy nose a bit higher in the air than it already had been.  
  
"I did not know until today that Maranwe would be here," Legolas replied, then added politely, "Maranwe, this is Marilla, Marilla, this is Maranwe." I smiled at her but she just glanced down her nose at me.  
  
"Why are you wearing those clothes? Trousers? Very unladylike," she said haughtily. Legolas shifted towards me a bit, in a protective manner.  
  
"We were caught out in the storm earlier and her clothes were soaked so I let her borrow some of mine while hers dried," he replied tolerantly.  
  
"Oh, how kind of you," Marilla replied in a sickeningly sweet voice as she turned to Legolas. She batted her eyes at him a bit and tried to step between him and me. I had to keep myself from laughing when neither Legolas nor me would budge to let her in. She stepped back, somewhat embarrassed. "Well I must go; I was on my way to see my father. I will see you at dinner, Legolas", she said, batting her lashes in time with her words. She glanced back down at me before brushing past me and hurrying down the hallway. She turned a corner and the chuckle I had been holding in since she looked down her imperious nose at me busted out.  
  
"She had better not go outside," I told Legolas. He looked puzzled.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because she has her nose stuck up so much I believe she would drown with the way the weather is now," I giggled.  
  
"Yes, she has always been like that. Her father is a high-up in the army, so she lives in the palace. She thinks that everybody is alive to tend to her needs. She only tolerates my father and I because she has the idea that she can someday become princess, or queen, through me." I raised my eyebrows at this and he laughed a little. "What she does not seem to understand is that I can hardly stand to be in the same room with her, much less marry her. I cannot stand how she treats people who she sees as being 'under' her. That was absolutely infuriating, how she talked to you." I shrugged.  
  
"It was not that bad. What do I care if she thinks I am below her? That's just her opinion." Legolas smiled again and slung his arm about my shoulders in a friendly way.  
  
"Right, and I do not think you are below anybody. Anyway, like I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted, this room on the left is used for storing different types of weaponry, and this one on the right is.."  
  
A/N: Ok, I only have one request.. PLEASE review!! 


	6. Dreams and Romances

AUTHOR'S NOTE: All I want to say is don't get your hopes up, the title is misleading, but I put that title just for that reason. I love being evil!!! Hehe, anyway, also, thank you for all the great reviews I've gotten. I know there are more, but Tony, yours are more memorable if only because they seem so professional. I really appreciate all of them, though, and I really hope everyone sees fit to continue reviewing! Thanks!  
  
I"Father!" He was so close, if I could just get to him before the orc. "No!" My father had fallen under the orc's blade. Once again I was too late. But now I had even more to worry about. The orc had now turned to me. I heard my name called from a nearby hill. The leering face of the orc came closer, his rusty scimitar ready to cleave me as it did my father. Out of the corner of my eye, on a hill, I saw Legolas, struggling to get to me as I had struggled to get to my father, and I knew that he would fail, just as I had. Suddenly the gleam of his blonde hair which had stood out on the dark field disappeared. The orc, which before had seemed to be moving in slow motion, now quickened his pace towards me. His blade glowed red with my father's blood, and I knew that mine would soon join it. He raised the bloody weapon above my head, and I screamed helplessly in anticipation of my own painful death.I  
  
"Mara! Mara, wake up!" I sat up, breathing heavily. It took me moment to remember where I was. Stranded at the palace because of flooding, in the room across the hall from Legolas's. Legolas was standing by my bed, his hands on my arm where he had shaken me awake.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," I replied, "I am sorry if I woke you. I was having that same terrible nightmare again. but it was different this time."  
  
"I know," Legolas said. "I was there." With my mind still being cloudy from sleep, it took me a minute to understand what he meant.  
  
"You were there? I mean, I saw you, but I did not realize. and you disappeared!" Legolas smiled a little and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I was there. At first I did not realize what was happening, but I recognized it as the dream you had described to me before. When I saw that orc headed for you, I panicked for a second, but I forced myself to wake up somehow. I don't really know how. But as soon as I awoke I came in here because I knew you were having the same dream."  
  
"Is that really possible? To share a dream?" Legolas shrugged.  
  
"Obviously. I mean, we both remember the same thing, and I disappeared in your dream when I woke up." I simply nodded and looked out the large window in the large guest room Legolas had talked me into staying in.  
  
"It is not even near dawn but I know I will not be able to sleep again tonight," I said with a small smile. Legolas also smiled as he stretched and sat in a chair nearby.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" He asked.  
  
"Oh no, you don't have to stay up too, you should go back to bed," I quickly said. I should have known better; he was always just as stubborn as me, if not more so.  
  
"So you think I'm so big and strong and fearless I can forget something like that and just go right back to sleep?" He laughed a little before he continued. "I guess I can take that as a compliment, but it is not quite true. That was very. unsettling and I think I would rather stay up with you." I raised my eyebrows at him in challenge, but he just shrugged and sat back comfortably in his chair, as if to say he was not going anywhere. I rolled my eyes as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.  
  
"Fine." I paused. "I wish these nightmares would stop. I have been having them since the night after I found out he had died. I have never really had dreams at all before that." Legolas sat forward.  
  
"Maybe they will stop when you accept that your father has died; that you cannot reach him."  
  
"You mean if I do not try to reach him in the dream?" He nodded.  
  
"Yes, something like that." I could see the nightmare playing in my mind, and I knew how hard that would be.  
  
"It will be hard to do that. It is so real, as if I am really there on that field and there is the chance I can reach him. I do not know if I can stand there and watch him be killed - again - without trying to do something about it." I felt my eyes fill up with tears, and this time I did not even try to stop them. "I cannot keep watching him be killed again and again." Legolas moved to sit on the edge of my bed and, he had done many times in the past few weeks, put his arm around me consolingly.  
  
"Then you should try to stop those dreams. I have seen how horrible they are now. Maybe the purpose of these dreams is not to give you a chance to try to save him, but to say goodbye to him and accept his death." I sniffed a little, wiped my eyes, and somehow managed to grin a little.  
  
"I never realized that you were so philosophical," I said. Legolas laughed, and for a moment he just looked at me, with an odd look on his face, before he abruptly stood and crossed the room to the window. I got up put of bed to light some candles so we would not hurt ourselves tripping over something in the pitch darkness. I lit the lamps but could not reach some of the wall sconces. I grunted in frustration as I stood on tiptoe to reach one, then squealed as I was lifted off of the ground. After I got over the split-second panic, I lit the candle before Legolas set me back down.  
  
"You could have warned", I began loudly, before Legolas clamped his hand over my mouth, laughing quietly.  
  
"Shh!" he said, still barely managing to contain his laughter. "We are most likely the only ones awake and I would rather not wake the entire household."  
  
"Well if you had given me some kind of warning." Legolas's already wide grin spread even further.  
  
"Oh, but scaring you is so much fun!" I frowned and poked him in the side before lighting the rest of the candles until the room was fully lit. When I turned back around, Legolas was sitting on the bed, watching me with that same strange look. a kind of half-smile thing. I wondered about it but decided it was nothing and sat beside him on the bed.  
  
"What are we going to do now that we are awake in the middle of the night?" I asked, slightly embarrassed that it was my fault that we were awake at all.  
  
"Well." said Legolas, thinking. "Oh, I just started a book that you would probably like. We could just read it until sunrise." I agreed, and Legolas went to his room, soon returning with a thick book.  
  
"Well that will I certainly /I last us until dawn," I said. I never had liked long books.  
  
"Oh, stop complaining, you big baby," Legolas said as he settled on the bed beside me. I settled my head on his shoulder as he opened the book so that I could see it.  
  
"A I romance?! /I" I exclaimed. "Since when do you read romances?" I asked, thoroughly amused.  
  
"Hey, I have wide-ranging interests," he chuckled. I yawned and settled back for the long hours ahead. 


	7. The Calm Before the Storm

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yet another chapter, and it took me forever to think of a title for this chapter, but if you read this one and the next one together, it may make some sense. Enjoy!  
  
The Calm Before the Storm:  
  
I awoke with a start the next morning, and after taking a moment to get my bearings, I saw Legolas belly down at the foot of my bed, using his book as a pillow. I smiled and quickly got dressed in an adjoining room. When I returned, he was awake, flipping to the last page of the book.  
  
"Still reading that book?" I asked, amused. He glanced up at me.  
  
"Yes, which is more than you can say. You were out before page five last night! What happened to not even being sleepy?" I shrugged.  
  
"A book like that could put me to sleep any time. How far did you get before you fell asleep?"  
  
"A couple pages from the end," He said as he snapped the book shut. "Ready for breakfast?" I nodded. "I will go get dressed," he said as he exited. I sat on the bed and flipped through the book he had left there, wondering how he could read through the entire thing in one night. I had been sitting there for a little while when there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was Legolas, I quickly stood and opened the door.  
  
"Well, it took you long enough." I trailed off as the door opened wide enough for me to see that it was not Legolas who had knocked.  
  
"Apologies, ma'am," said a tall maiden dressed in servant girl's garb.  
  
"Oh no!" I said quickly. "I thought you were someone else." I opened the door wider to let her in. She was holding something that I could not quite make out. "Umm. Can I help you?" I said uneasily, not quite knowing what she was doing here. She laughed at that, a tinkling, musical laugh.  
  
"Actually I was hoping to help you. The prince told me last night that you were in need of some more. appropriate clothing after losing yours at the stream, so I found this to bring to you." She held out what she had been holding, which I could now recognize as a plain, yet elegant, white dress.  
  
"Thank you," I said, "But I do not think I will need it; I was planning on returning home today." The maiden raised an eyebrow.  
  
"If I know the prince, he will not let you get out of here that quickly, but even if he does, I would recommend wearing this instead of his trousers if only to breakfast." I saw the sense in this and accepted the dress as graciously as possible, then changed after she left. I had just finished when there was another knock at the door. Having learned my lesson the hard way, I made sure I saw who it was before I began speaking.  
  
"When exactly did you find the time to request.this?" I said, gesturing down to the dress. He only wiggled his eyebrows mysteriously.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," he said as he extended his arm. I scowled at him but accepted. "And it looks nice on you, by the way," he added as we left.  
  
"Nice enough to make Marilla insanely jealous?" I asked with an evil grin.  
  
"Yes," he laughed, "but then again, I could have an orc on my arm and she would turn green with jealousy." I slapped him playfully on the arm.  
  
"Are you saying I look like an orc?" I said haughtily.  
  
"Of course not, milady!" he said as he opened the doors to the dining room with a flourish. I laughed as he led me in, only to stop abruptly at the sight of other people.  
  
"You could have warned me that there would be other people here!" I whispered angrily.  
  
"Well, yes, I could have, but this is just another example of how I find scaring you so much fun." After he said that, I pinched him under the arm he was leading me with, laughing as he tried to keep his face from betraying his pain. He led me to a seat where I sat nervously, trying to avoid any conversation. Legolas was not helping this effort, as he was introducing me to everyone at the table. I tried to act politely with these upper-class people, but I really felt out of place. Everyone had just been seated when King Thranduil entered and sat at the head of the table, smiling and talking to some people, including Legolas. The only other time I could remember seeing him was when he had returned with the army, and he was so different now, I could hardly believe he was the same person. Now that he had had time to recover from the war and the loss of his father a bit, he seemed completely different. From where I was seated, I could see him without difficulty. He smiled easily as he talked, and did not seem to treat others as if they were below him, despite that they tried to humble themselves. He was handsome with blonde hair underneath his crown of leaves, and Legolas's resemblance to him was uncanny. Despite his obvious benevolence, I was still nervous as Legolas introduced me.  
  
"Father, this is Maranwe, my friend from the village." Thranduil smiled warmly.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Maranwe. Legolas has told me about you," He said.  
  
"He has?" I said, too surprised to think of anything else to say. I suddenly realized what I had said. "I mean, nice to meet you too, Your Majesty." He laughed, a sound that I found evoked vivid memories of my own father.  
  
"Any friend of Legolas's is also a friend of mine. I doubt you call Legolas by anything but his name, and it shall be the same with me; you may call me Thranduil." I smiled and nodded, a little less intimidated, and he continued more seriously. "I am sorry about your father; I knew him, he was a wonderful soldier and an even better elf. I know that losing a father is not easy."  
  
"Thank you," was all I could say to his sudden candor. "I am sorry for the loss of your father, too," I added.  
  
"I wish you could have met him," Legolas said. "I think you would have liked him."  
  
"I actually did meet him once, a long time ago; before I even met you," I said, looking at Legolas at the last part.  
  
"Really? I did not know that," he said. I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks, and began regretting mentioning it at all.  
  
"I never thought about it. and besides, the encounter is not something I necessarily like to brag about." I paused, only to see Legolas and his father looking at me expectantly. "I was really young, maybe eleven or twelve, and was walking through the woods when I saw the king with a hunting party. He was just about to kill a rabbit he had snared, but when I saw what he was about to do I got angry and ran up to him, pulled on his tunic, and demanded that he let the rabbit go. I suppose the reason I was so insistent was because I had just gotten a pet bunny. in any case, I obviously did not know who he was at the time, or I may have been a little less. adamant. He was quite good-natured about it though, and agreed to let it go. I only wish our only meeting could have been under more. pleasant conditions." Thranduil was laughing out loud, and was actually teary-eyed before he was able to speak.  
  
"I was in that hunting party; I remember that! He told me later that you were so cute that he did not think he would have refused you Mirkwood itself were you to pout like you did to bargain for that rabbit's life."  
  
Legolas managed to stop his laughter long enough to say, "So you were already ordering royalty around before you were even fifteen? Why doesn't that surprise me?" I turned to him in mock disdain.  
  
"Already? What is that supposed to mean?" Legolas put his hands in the air, palms up, as in a sign of surrender. Before I knew it, the meal was over and the room was clearing.  
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you, my dear," said the king as he took my hand. "If you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to ask. I know that your father's loss must have dealt a huge blow to your family." I smiled.  
  
"Thank you," I replied as he exited.  
  
"Well?" said Legolas once we were out in the hall.  
  
"Well what?" I said. Legolas scowled.  
  
"You know very well what I mean. What did you think of my father?"  
  
"He was very kind. Surprisingly so, actually. I hate to admit it now that I have met him, but I expected him to be more. menacing. He was every bit as easygoing as you, though." Legolas smiled.  
  
"I am glad you liked him. I could tell he liked you, too." We walked in silence for w few minutes before I began to wonder where exactly Legolas was leading me.  
  
"I probably need to get home, now that the rain has stopped," I said. "Aldeon will be fit to be tied if I linger any longer." Legolas threw me a look of disbelief.  
  
"Nonsense. You know as well as I do that he will not mind you being away a little longer."  
  
"Well, even if he does not mind, that does not change the fact that I do need to get back soon." Legolas rolled his eyes.  
  
"I know. But it was fun having you here and I had to at least try to extend your stay. But," he continued seriously. "I must inform you that I can only allow you to leave on one condition." I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"Really? And what might that be?"  
  
"That you promise that you will not work yourself too hard. and that you will take at least one day off every two or three weeks. By that I mean you coming here," headed. I pretended to contemplate his demands while he heaved an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Well, if I have no choice." Legolas cocked an eyebrow. I smiled. "You have a deal," I said as I shook his hand, sealing the deal.  
  
A/N: I know this one was a bit short, but the next one is much longer. Just remember, reviews are the only source of energy my muses have, so please review! 


	8. A Daring Rescue

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just wanted to let everybody know that I am in the middle of (another!) move, so if I do not update for a while, I swear I have not abandoned it. Packing is taking a lot of time, and getting the computer reconnected at the new house may take some time. I am also trying to write an admissions essay to this high school I am applying for, so between all that, updates may slow down a bit. I will try to keep up as much as I can, though! (Just a hint: the more reviews I get, the quicker I update!! *wink wink*)  
  
A Daring Rescue:  
  
"No, Aira!" I grunted in frustration as Legolas's spoilt dog ran ahead on the path. Legolas laughed from behind. "Well I am glad you are amused," I grumbled. "Your good-for-nothing dog just got mud all over me." Legolas was walking me back to the village from the palace. I had kept to my word, to a certain degree. I had come to the palace once a month, but only on the condition that Aldeon went once a month, too. I was returning from my fifth visit when Legolas's overly-friendly dog showed me a rambunctious display of affection.  
  
"Oh, she is just showing you how much she loves you," Legolas explained. I snorted.  
  
"You would think she would have learned what 'No' means by now, though. You have had her for what, now, four months?" Legolas grinned.  
  
"She knows what it means, but that doesn't mean she automatically obeys whatever she is told."  
  
"Ah, so she has a selective hearing problem?" I asked wryly.  
  
"Exactly!" he affirmed as Aira came barreling back down the path at us. She halted in front of us and began barking loudly.  
  
"Oh!" I cried as I clamped my hands over my ears. "Aira, hush!" Instead of stopping, however, she only ran back down the path a few feet before turning back to face us and barking again. Legolas frowned.  
  
"What is it, Aira?" he said as he kneeled to pet her. She whined and looked back down the path. I uncovered my ears since she had stopped barking, but she had commenced whining in its place.  
  
"I know this dog is crazy, but she really seems scared," I said as we hurried down the path. We slowed as we rounded a curve. "Do you smell smoke?" I looked at Legolas and knew immediately that he was thinking the same thing as me. "Aldeon!" I screamed as loud as I could, and we both began running. As we came closer to my home, the acrid smell of smoke became stronger and my apprehension grew greater. As we burst through the trees into the clearing where my house sat, I gasped at what I saw, only to swallow a mouthful of smoke. Coughing, I began running towards the house. "Aldeon! Mother!" I never got there, though, because Legolas grabbed me from behind.  
  
"No! Mara, you must wait here," Legolas said as he ran past me.  
  
"But -" I began.  
  
"Stay!" He yelled again. The look in his eyes was all it took to convince me.  
  
"Be careful!" I cried as he entered the house, but my words must have been lost to him amidst the roar of the flames.  
  
He seemed to be inside for an eternity. I paced nervously outside, several times making up my mind to go inside only to change my mind at the memory of his ferocious protest of my going in. the flames shooting out of the windows and door were not helping me stay positive. All I could think was that Legolas, Aldeon, and my mother were all going to die in there. Some elves who lived nearby were beginning to show up. But nobody was going inside to try to help. I had begun coughing harshly from breathing the smoke, but when a neighbor tried to pull me farther away from the house, I refused to go. I had just made up my mind again to enter the house when I saw a silhouette in the doorway. I rushed to help Legolas, who was practically carrying my brother out of the inferno. Legolas was coughing even more than I was, and Aldeon was not coughing as much, but his breathing was raspy and he was passed out, and to my confusion, his arm was bleeding.  
  
"Mother?" I asked. Legolas shook his head, which told me all I needed to know. "Are you both alright?"  
  
"I will be fine," Legolas said hoarsely. "But I think Aldeon may need a healer. We need to get him to the palace."  
  
A nearby elf carried Aldeon to the palace as Legolas was coughing so hard it was all he could do to walk there himself. The guards at the gate was going to send the healers out to us instead of letting us in, but they saw Legolas and finally let us in. Fortunately, someone inside had heard the commotion and there was a room and healers waiting for him when we got inside. Two healers went with Aldeon, two with Legolas, and I saw one heading for me as I sank to the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I awoke I was in the room I usually stayed in when I was visiting. There was someone in the corner, pouring a drink. As I sat up, she turned around and I saw that it was Mastien.  
  
"Oh! You are awake!" she said. She held out a steaming mug. "Here, this will help your throat." I began to ask what was wrong with my throat, but it only came out as a croak that transformed into a series of coughs. I gratefully accepted the cup and drank the hot lemon-honey tasting drink. After sever swallows, I tried again.  
  
"Legolas and Aldeon?"  
  
"They are fine," Mastien assured me. "Your brother is sleeping, and Legolas woke up about an hour ago." My eyes widened.  
  
"An hour? How long have I been asleep?" She smiled. "About seven hours." I was about to say that I had not realized it had been that long when there was a knock at the door before it opened. When I saw that it was Legolas, I immediately got out of bed and ran to hug him.  
  
"You are okay!" I cried, stating the obvious. "I was so scared." Mastien tactfully slipped out the door.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, worried.  
  
"Yes, yes, I am fine," I said as I finally pulled away. We sat down on the bed as we were both still tired, despite the long hours of sleep. There were a few moments of silence before Legolas spoke.  
  
"I just thought you should know that your mother did not die in the fire." The shock on my face showed that I had taken this the wrong way. "What I mean is that she died before the fire ever began. She died last night. That is why Aldeon did not run out as soon as the fire started. He was trying to get her body out so she could be buried." I felt as if I should cry, but I did not. I had known since our father did not return that she would not last long, and I had cried enough tears when all that was going on to last me a lifetime.  
  
"At least she did not suffer," I said. I then remembered Aldeon's bleeding arm. "But why was Aldeon bleeding?"  
  
"Orcs," Legolas replied.  
  
"Orcs?!" I cried.  
  
"He was attacked by orcs outside the house. While he was fighting one, another set the house on fire. That is what my father's guards can discern from the orc bodies behind the house, anyway. He killed three of them, but not before one cut his arm. The healers say that it will heal fine, though." He broke into a fit of coughing as he finished. I figured that the hot drink I had been given would do him as much good as it had me, so I passed it to him. He drank several gulps. "Thanks. They gave me really vile stuff to drink in my room before they let me out to come see you. This is much better, though."  
  
"Yours was probably so vile because they had to come up with something stronger for you. You were in the house so long, I nearly went in after you!"  
  
"I wish I had thought to tell you to wait further away from the house. If I had, you probably would not have such a sore throat." I grabbed his hand.  
  
"Do not even say that! You did everything perfect! You saved Aldeon's life, and probably mine to, because if you had not stopped me, I would have went in after him. Besides, one of the neighbors tried to get me away from the house and I would not leave. I was so scared that you would not make it out and I would end up losing both you and Aldeon." Legolas squeezed my hand.  
  
"You do not have to worry about that, though. We are both fine." There was a knock at the door. Legolas let go of my hand before calling ,"Yes?" Mastien stuck her head in the door.  
  
"I just thought that I should tell you that Aldeon just awoke." Legolas and I hurried out the door.  
  
When we reached my brother's room, the first thing I noticed was how dark it was. "His eyes were injured in the fire," a maid at the door informed us. "They will heal eventually, but for now they are very sensitive to light." We thanked her and went to the side of his bed.  
  
"Aldeon?" I said softly. He had bandages over his eyes and around his arms. His breathing was still raspy, but not as much so as it had been before. I reached for his hand. "Aldeon, it's me and Legolas."  
  
"Are you both alright?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes, we are all fine, thanks to Legolas," I responded. Aldeon turned his bandaged face to where Legolas stood. I suppose he had heard where his footsteps stopped when we had entered.  
  
"Thank you. You were really great out there. I do not know what happened. I went back inside to try to bring mother's body out before the house burned down, but with the fire and smoke and everything, I got really disoriented, and then the smoke got to me and I could not breathe. I thought I was lost before you came in." Legolas was about to reply when there was another knock at the door. I stepped across the room to open it, and saw Thranduil waiting on the other side.  
  
"Are all of you all alright?" he asked anxiously as he stepped into the room. A quick glance proved that Legolas and I were fine, but his gaze stopped on Aldeon. Both Aldeon and I had come to know him better during our visits to the palace, and he had come to fuss at and worry over the two of us just as he did Legolas. "Aldeon, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes," replied Aldeon. "My eyes and arm hurt and my throat is a bit sore, but nothing serious; the healers say it will all mend with time." Thranduil sighed with relief.  
  
"Can someone tell me how this all happened?" Aldeon began, telling how he had seen orcs from the window and had taken our father's sword to fight them. One cut him and one set the house ablaze, but in the end he killed three and a fourth ran away. He had run back inside to retrieve our mother's body and had gotten disoriented. I took over form here.  
  
"Legolas was walking me home and Aira started barking. We hurried down the path and ran when we smelled the smoke. When we reached the house, Legolas made me stay outside and he ran in. He saved both my and Aldeon's life, because if he had not been there, I surely would have raced in and met my own death." There was a few moments of silence after I finished.  
  
"All I can say to that is Legolas, I am very glad you were there. And Mara, Aldeon, I am sorry for the loss of your mother and home." Aldeon suddenly turned to me.  
  
"Mara, I am sorry I could not stop them. Now Mother will not have a proper burial, and we have no home -"  
  
"Nonsense!" Thranduil exclaimed. "You did everything you could to stop those creature, Aldeon, and did better than many of my own soldiers could have done. And of course you two have a home; you will both stay here at the palace, and no objections," he added as Aldeon began to say something. I was speechless. I knew the king was generous, but I had never expected this.  
  
"Thank you!" I exclaimed. "I." I could not think of enough words to thank him, and on impulse, leapt forth and hugged him.  
  
"Now I do not want any of you to do anything slightly exerting for a week at least, and that includes you Legolas," he said as his son began to protest. "I do not care of the healers declare you fit tomorrow. You have all three been through a lot and will get some well deserved rest," he declared before he left.  
  
*~*~*~*~* When it rains it pours and opens doors  
  
And floods the floors we thought would always keep us safe and dry  
  
And in the midst of sailing ships we sink our lips into the ones we love  
  
That have to say goodbye  
  
And as I float along this ocean  
  
I can feel you like a notion that won't seem to let me go  
  
Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me  
  
And you make everything alright  
  
And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me  
  
And I can always find my way when you are here  
  
And every word I didn't say that caught up in some busy day  
  
And every dance on the kitchen floor we didn't dance before  
  
And every sunset that we'll miss I'll wrap them all up in a kiss  
  
And pick you up in all of this when I sail away  
  
Whether I am up or down or in or out or just plain overhead  
  
Instead it just feels like it is impossible to fly  
  
But with you I can spread my wings  
  
to see me over everything that life may send me  
  
When I am hoping it won't pass me by  
  
And when I feel like there is no one that will ever know me  
  
there you are to show me *~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: That song (which obviously does not belong to me) is 'When I Look To The Sky' , sung by Trane. I was unsure about adding songs, but I have found it to add a certain 'oomph' to some fics I am reading, so I decided to give it a try! Please Review!!! 


	9. Diplomatic Solutions Or Not

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I have to say that I would have like more reviews, but I do appreciate the few of you who have taken the time to review. But I do understand that it is near Thanksgiving and some people are away from home - and their computers. Or at least that's what I am telling myself, so just play along, ok? So to those of you who have reviewed, thank you very much!  
  
Diplomatic Solutions. Or Not:  
  
"Please?" he whined, for what must have been the fiftieth time.  
  
"No!" I insisted. "You know how I despise those things!"  
  
"Yes, I do know," Legolas replied. "You despise them as much as I do. But why should I have to suffer alone?"  
  
"Why do you want to drag me into it?" I countered.  
  
"I am not trying to 'drag you into it'," he said, crossing his arms indignantly. "I am requesting your presence to help me survive it." I could not help but laugh at this.  
  
"Help you survive? This is a dance, Legolas, not a battle. You would not be exaggerating, would you?" He only shrugged. "Besides, will Aldeon not be there?" Legolas raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You know as well as I do that he will be with Firine the entire night," he said, and I knew it was true. Ever since Aldeon had gone sweet on a local elf maiden, he was constantly either with her or talking about her. For a couple years after the fire, he had been very shy around everyone, much less pretty maidens, but now that five years had passed and his eyes had completely healed, he had become quite the socialite. until he and Firine became exclusive, that is.  
  
Using his last weapon, Legolas turned those puppy-dog eyes on me and stuck his bottom lip out a bit.  
  
"Are you not a little old for pouting? You are so childish sometimes." He did not reply, only stuck his lip out further. I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Do you not have some pretty maiden dying to go with you?"  
  
"Well, I had hoped so, but this particular pretty maiden is also hard- headed and not cooperating," he said, raising his eyebrows. I sighed.  
  
"Fine! I will go to the dance, but I refuse to stay longer than a couple of hours," I said. He grinned and hugged me. I stuck up a finger and wagged it in his face. "But you owe me. Big."  
  
"Without a doubt," he replied. I groaned again as I realized something.  
  
"I am going to have to find a dress," I moaned. His grin spread even wider.  
  
"Done." I looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Done? What exactly do you mean by 'done'?" I saw that mischievous gleam in his eye.  
  
"Well, I was hoping you would say yes, so I went ahead and had one made to save you the trouble."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There is no way I am going," I said as I stared sullenly into the mirror.  
  
"Yes you are," said Legolas without a hint of worry. Of course, because he had nothing to worry about. He was wearing attire as formal as mine, but most elves were used to seeing their prince like that. He actually looked quite handsome in a navy blue tunic with gold embroidery. I, on the other hand, felt very silly in a matching dress.  
  
"I never wear anything formal! There is no way I can walk in there like this! Everyone will burst into hysterical laughter."  
  
"No, they will not! It is not as if you will be the only person there that will be dressed up. You would look much sillier walking in wearing casual clothing. Besides," he said slyly, "You would not want to give Marilla the satisfaction of knowing that you were too scared to show up, do you?" I sent him a dirty look for using her against me. But it worked.  
  
"Fine," I mumbled. "You knew you would convince me anyway," I said. He shrugged.  
  
"Diplomacy runs in the family."  
  
"As does overconfidence." He ignored my last comment as he bowed gallantly and extended his arm.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"If we must."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Prince Legolas!" Legolas and I both winced as we heard the shrill voice across the room as we entered. "Prince, over here!"  
  
"Just smile and nod," he whispered as she approached. "Hello, Marilla," he said after he pasted on an extremely bright - and extremely fake - smile.  
  
"Good evening, Prince Legolas," she said. I would never understand how any glass stayed intact around her. She turned to look at me with the usual repulsion. "How charitable of you to bring. her with you." 'charitable'?! I nearly said something, but for Legolas's arm coming around me. She looked as if she had eaten lemons when she saw that. Just to heighten the effect, I leaned into him. She looked at me with hate oozing from her expression. I was enjoying every minute.  
  
After we finally got away from Marilla, Legolas and I went to find Aldeon. As expected, we found him away from the crowd with Firine on his arm.  
  
"Hiding, are we?" I asked as we approached. He turned to look at me with mock disbelief.  
  
"Maranwe? At a social event? In a dress? How is this possible?" I glared at him before laughing.  
  
"I am actually not quite sure myself; perhaps you should ask the diplomat here," I replied, gesturing to Legolas. Aldeon looked at Legolas, confused. Legolas shrugged.  
  
"I only had to get down on my knees and beg."  
  
"Liar!" I said. "He made me feel guilty about not going to anything," I said before Legolas could chime in with any more outlandish explanations. Firine smiled.  
  
"Perhaps you will enjoy it and come to more. Legolas suffers so while trying to fend off. certain people," she said, sending a significant glance in Marilla's direction.  
  
"Yes, I had the feeling I was being brought along as nothing more than a body guard." Legolas scowled.  
  
"Nonsense. If that were the case, then why was I the one having to keep you from attacking her earlier?" I shrugged.  
  
"She started it."  
  
"Now who is being childish?" I had no comeback to this, and he was standing conveniently close behind me, so I simply elbowed him in the ribs. "Oh!" he complained loudly. We heard the first strains of music coming from the front of the room.  
  
"If you will excuse us," Aldeon said as he and Firine moved around us, "I think we would rather dance than beat up on each other." He looked hard at Legolas for a moment before leading Firine away.  
  
"What was that all about?" I asked. Legolas turned to me with an innocent expression.  
  
"What was what all about?" I sighed exasperatedly as gestured to Aldeon.  
  
" * That * . The look!" I said when he still acted clueless.  
  
"Oh, that was nothing," he replied. I decided to not pursue the matter further, but I knew what was 'nothing', and that look was most definitely more than 'nothing'. "Care to dance?" Legolas asked, interrupting my train of thought.  
  
"What?" Legolas pointed out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Dance. You know, when two people move to music together?"  
  
"I know what dancing is," I huffed. "But I would prefer to." I trailed off, trying to think of anything other than dancing, which I knew would serve no purpose other than showing my inability to do so. "Well, something other than dancing."  
  
"Look, I brought a beautiful maiden to a dance, so it seems only logical to dance with her," he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Flattering me with nonsensical compliments will not get me out on the dance floor," I said. I saw his determined look, however, and I knew it would not be that easy.  
  
"Yes, but unless you would like to wrestle me in front of everyone here, and in that dress, this will," he said as he simply grabbed me around the waist, lifted me up, and carried me the few feet to the dance floor.  
  
"You. you." I hissed in his ear as we danced. I could not think of a name despicable enough for him under the circumstances. "How dare you?" He shrugged.  
  
"Maybe next time I ask you to dance, you will accept of your own accord," he replied as we twirled around once.  
  
"Maybe next time I will call Marilla over. I am sure she would gladly take my place," I threatened, though both he and I knew that I would never give her the satisfaction.  
  
"Oh. No!" he feigned horror. "I have had to undergo that torture before. She is so busy wagging her tongue while she dances, she does not even notice that she is flattening your toes." I caught a glance of her sitting at a table, watching Legolas and I closely. Just to rub it in, I wrapped my arms tighter about his neck and stepped in close - very close. I could feel his breath on my neck as he chuckled and said, "I knew I was a fairly good dancer, but I have to say I did not expect this." He had tightened his arms around me, and I was trying to concentrate on the steaming Marilla instead of how closely we were dancing - and how he did not seem to mind. I did not really mind either, but I would not have admitted it for anything.  
  
"You should not pride yourself so much," I said. "I saw Marilla watching us across the room."  
  
"Oh." Of course I was only imagining the disappointment in his voice. Whatever it was I was heard, however, disappeared as all I could hear in his next statement was pure mischievousness. "Well then, in that case." I barely had time to gasp in surprise before he quickly lowered his face and his lips met mine.  
  
A/N: Ohh! Ok, everybody ready? One, two, three: *collective gasp!* So Leggy got some guts, but does anybody else get the feeling that this will not be the romantic kiss we've all been waiting for? Hmmm..perhaps some reviews would speed up the writing process. 


	10. Confusion and Reconciliation

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whew! I will go ahead and warn you, I believe this is the longest chapter yet. Now let me fill you in on how this dedicated fanfic author has labored to please her wonderful reviewers. Despite the fact that today is Thanksgiving and I have pneumonia (yes, this is the pits!), I still wrote an entire chapter today (I guess my muses were kept healthier than me from the reviews!)! Now, if that is not dedication, I do not know what is! So, does such dedication not deserve some reviews? Now, to the people who have reviewed:  
  
Megolas1: Thanks for your reviews, and especially for reading both my fics!  
  
Coolio: Thanks!  
  
Tony: As always, I love your reviews, but I just have to say that the last one was my favorite. The reason is that When I read fics, I always want to be able to visualize everything, like a 'film running through my head', so I always strived to make my fics like that, and when you said that, it just made my day (. I am glad you liked the music selection!  
  
Elvenrocker: Thanks! I always like Legolas as a brother figure, too. However, don't jump to conclusions as to how the romance will ensue; unfortunately for them, I often tend to be quite unkind to my characters, as you can probably tell from all the tragedy poor Mara has had to endure!  
  
ElvenStar5: Am I being fast enough??  
  
Confusion and Reconciliation:  
  
~*~"Oh." Of course I was only imagining the disappointment in his voice. Whatever it was I was heard, however, disappeared as all I could hear in his next statement was pure mischievousness. "Well then, in that case." I barely had time to gasp in surprise before he quickly lowered his face and his lips met mine. ~*~  
  
It should have been obvious what he was going to do, but I did not realize until he was too close to pull away. When his lips first touched mine, my brain was telling me that it was only for show, to infuriate Marilla, but as his lips lingered there and he even tried to deepen the kiss, my instincts told me that this was something else. At first I was too shocked to do anything, but then I began to feel. I felt everything ten times more distinctly than before; his body so close the mine, the glances in our direction, his lips touching, then caressing mine, and the restrained urgency behind it all. However, the 'feeling' part only lasted a fraction of a second before my brain finally began working again and I pulled away, gasping. I began to speak, but found that I could only stare in disbelief. I realized that he looked every bit a shocked as I did, but this did nothing to assuage my humiliation. and confusion. I saw my brother coming towards us, looking none too happy, as I turned to leave as quickly as possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a soft knock at my door. "Mara?" I did not reply. I was much too busy doing what I had been doing for the last half hour since I returned from the dance: burying my face in my pillow. Obviously my brother took my silence as an invitation to enter. The door opened and he entered cautiously.  
  
"I really do not feel like having company right now," I said. The pillow muffled my words, but Aldeon obviously understood them well enough.  
  
"I am not company; I am your brother. Who is concerned about you," he replied as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"There is no reason for your concern," I said, raising my head as if to prove my point. His grim expression, however, told me that this would not be that easy.  
  
"In case you have forgotten, Legolas just kissed you in front of the whole of Mirkwood," he said.  
  
"Oh, really?" I retorted sarcastically. "Thank you for the reminder; the embarrassment and humiliation was not doing a good enough job of it." He rolled his eyes, but then softened and reached for my hand, which I pulled away.  
  
"I would really rather be alone right now," I said. Aldeon sighed.  
  
"Alright. But just so you know, I did warn Legolas off." I sat up.  
  
" 'Warned him off'?" I asked. "What exactly does that mean?" Aldeon seemed offended.  
  
"That means that I told him to back off! Maranwe, he just *kissed* you! Not a friendly peck on the cheek, a *kiss* kiss!"  
  
"Yes, Aldeon, I realize that, but it was not for the reasons that you are evidently thinking! He just did it to anger Marilla! Perhaps not the best way to do that, but it definitely did not call for you to 'warn him off'! What gives you the right," I was cut off by Aldeon's heated answer.  
  
"What gives me the right?! I am your older brother, Maranwe, and therefore I look after you, whether you like it or not!" I stood and looked down at him.  
  
"I can look after myself quite alright, thank you very much. If you ever feel like 'looking after me' again, how about telling me first? What if he did kiss me for the reason which you most obviously fear? And," I continued, only doing so to make him angrier, "What if I even kissed him back? How would you 'look after me' then?" He stood quickly form the bed, incensed.  
  
"If you only knew. ," he began with a finger in the air to accentuate whatever point he was about to make before he stopped himself. I narrowed my eyes at him.  
  
"If I only knew what?" He shook his head.  
  
"Nothing." I glared at him for a moment.  
  
"Please leave," I said in a controlled voice. When he made no move to do so, I went and opened the door for him, only to find Legolas on the other side with a raised fist, obviously about to knock. I could not help but groan.  
  
"What are *you* doing here?" Aldeon said as he began advancing towards the door. "I thought I told you -"  
  
"Whatever it was you told him concerning me is null and void. I can take care of myself, thank you, and right now, I would prefer that both of you leave. I am angry enough at the both of you combined to just. explode! So can you both. Please. Leave," I said in a very forceful tone. Aldeon made a move to leave, but stopped just beyond the doorway as he apparently was not going to leave while Legolas was still there, and he was not going to give up easily.  
  
"I only wanted to-"  
  
"Whatever it is can wait until tomorrow," I announced, pushing them both far enough out of the door to close it in their faces. Then, on second thought, I cracked it open again to see them glaring at each other. "And if you two argue or fight, I swear that I will never speak to either of you again!" And with that, I shut the door with a satisfying click. As I went to lie back down on my bed, I tried my best to shut off all thoughts whatsoever from my mind, but it was useless.  
  
I could always tell myself that the kiss was only for show, but something seemed wrong about that. Something in the back of my mind spoke out against that. Something that pointed out how he had seemed to be trying to restrain himself during the kiss, as if he was having to work hard to stop himself from. from what? And how I thought I had detected disappointment in his voice when I said I was only stepping closer because Marilla was watching. But that was only his reaction. What about mine? Why did it seem to have taken me so long to pull away? And before I had pulled away. what had happened then? When he was standing so close, with his lips on mine? I let out a frustrated scream into the pillow before eventually falling asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I awoke the next morning with a start because of a soft knock at my door. "Mara? Are you awake yet?"  
  
"I am now," I groaned as I rolled out of bed. "You do realize that it is dawn?" I asked as I opened the door to Legolas.  
  
"Sometimes you are up this early," he said sheepishly. "Besides you told me last night to come back 'tomorrow'. You never said exactly when 'tomorrow." I rolled my eyes as I stepped aside to let him through. I started to say something, but he held up a finger to stop me. "No. Sit," he said, pointing to the bed. "And let me speak first." I nodded and did as he said. I really did not feel like arguing. I had had plenty of that with Aldeon last night. "What I did last night was totally and completely wrong. I should have known better than to kiss you like that in front of all those people. I was not thinking, and I am extremely sorry. Please forgive me?" I sat silently just to give him a little scare before smiling.  
  
"Of course I forgive you. Which you already knew I would do, of course." Legolas let out a long breath and rubbed his hands over his face.  
  
"Actually, this time I was a little worried," he admitted.  
  
"Now only want to know one thing," I said with a grin.  
  
"What?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"How many times did you rehearse that speech?"  
  
"Well, I lost count sometime in the wee hours of the morning," he laughed. He sobered quickly, though and looked at me seriously before reaching out to hug me. I was wavering between hugging back and pulling away, simply because after last night, it was hard to judge these things, but he sensed my hesitation and made it a quick hug. "You know I would never purposely do anything to embarrass you, right?"  
  
"I know," I replied. "All is forgiven. Last night never happened," I assured him, but the look that flickered across his face when I said it never happened was enough to give me a moment's pause before I continued. "Um, I was wondering what exactly happened with Aldeon after I left last night.  
  
"I do not want to say anything that will make you angry at him." I dismissed this with a wave of my hand.  
  
"That is already done. I do not think I can get any angrier at him than I am now. I would really like to know what he said," I added for emphasis. Legolas gave me a long look before caving.  
  
"Just after you left, he just walked by and grabbed my arm. He took me outside and gave me a good tongue-lashing, which I *did* deserve, by the way." He stopped, but I raised my eyebrows, letting him know that I wanted specifics. "He asked me how I could dare to do that to you, did I realize how humiliating that had to have been. Then he told me to. ah. be careful, that he would not let me get away with such a stunt again. He told me to give you some space for a while. But I knew that I could not," he added. "I had to come apologize, even though last night I really had no clue what I was going to say."  
  
"He did not hit you or anything did he?" Legolas let out a half- hearted laugh.  
  
"No, although I could tell he wanted to. But I would not blame him if he had. I deserved what I got."  
  
"Well, whatever he said, forget it. He had no right to come down on you like that."  
  
"He had every right! What I did was wrong and he knew it. Besides, there are other." Why did I feel as if he and Aldeon were both keeping something from me?  
  
" 'Other' what?"  
  
"He only shook his head and mumbled "Nothing," but I was tired of secrets.  
  
"No, it is not 'nothing'. Something is going on, or you know something, and Aldeon does too! That look he gave you last night even before. what happened, and then he stopped himself from saying something last night, and now you! I am tired of everyone being so secretive! I want to know whatever it is!"  
  
"I wish I could tell you, more than anything, more than you can know, but I cannot!" I had stood from the bed in my anger and my eyes had filled with tears. It was not only the secretiveness, but a culmination of everything that had happened. Legolas's own fervor about the matter was only making me feel worse.  
  
"What could be so terrible that even when you want to tell me, you cannot?" I asked as I sank back onto the bed, emotionally exhausted.  
  
"It is not terrible," replied Legolas soothingly as he kneeled in front of me and took my hands. "It is far from terrible, it is wonderful, and I will tell you eventually, but not now," he said earnestly. "You must trust me to tell you eventually, no matter how long from now it may be."  
  
"I trust you," I said weakly. "I only wish I did not feel as if I am being deceived." Legolas did not reply, only gave my hands a gentle squeeze before standing. He picked my feet up from where my legs were hanging off the side of the bed and placed them on the bed, forcing me to lie down. "What are you doing?" I asked as he pulled the cover over me.  
  
"You need to sleep," he said. I began to protest, but he stopped me. "I know that you only just woke up, but I can tell that you are tired, so you are going to sleep." It was not worth the argument to fight him, and besides, I was a little sleepy. He leaned down and kissed my forehead softly before he turned to leave. I was asleep before he had pulled the door closed behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, all I can say is please review, if only for my muses' sakes! 


	11. Accusations

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, thank you for all the wonderful reviews!! This chapter is proof that I work faster when I get more reviews, is it not? I really do not have anything else to say, so I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Accusations:  
  
Although the outcome of the first dance I had attended was not quite the expected, I slowly began attending more social events, due to Aldeon's prompting. I even became more accustomed to wearing dresses and did not complain as much, much to Aldeon and Legolas's relief. Thranduil was so pleased that I had finally 'come out of my shell', as he put it that he gave me several new dresses.  
  
I had been sitting at a table, talking with Legolas at one such event, with Aldeon glancing over from time to time, as he had taken to doing, when Thranduil approached and asked if I wanted to dance. This was not unusual; Thranduil, Legolas, and Aldeon were usually the only elves I danced with, if at all. I accepted, and as we swirled among the other couples, blending in with the mirage of bright colors, he spoke.  
  
"Maranwe, I was very worried about you after both your parents died. Many elves would have succumbed to such circumstances, but you endured, and have grown into a very clever, beautiful maiden." We had somehow danced to the edge of the dance floor, and now we slowed to a stop as he looked at me earnestly. "I am as proud of you as any father could be of his daughter," he said sincerely. "I know I can never replace your father, but I am always here for you." I could do nothing but throw my arms around his neck with tears streaming down my face. His fatherly embrace only added to his words.  
  
"For years you have been as a father to my brother and I," I said through my tears. "Nothing can ever make me happier than knowing that you are proud of me." He smiled and chuckled.  
  
"No, my dear, I know of one thing that someday can, and will, make you happier."  
  
"I must doubt such a thing," I said as we walked along the perimeter of the room back around to the table, "But what is it that you believe could do this?"  
  
"You will know when the time comes," he replied, which only reminded me of his son's mysterious secret. At every dance, important dinner, or any other social event after the first one, I would ask Legolas, usually as he walked me back to my room, if he could tell me the secret yet. The answer was always no, but he still promised to keep to his word that he someday would. Tonight was no different.  
  
"Can you tell me the secret yet?" I asked as Legolas and I walked down the corridor, arms linked casually. I looked up and saw a shadow of a sad look pass over his face before he replied.  
  
"No, I am afraid the answer is once again no, not tonight. But someday, perhaps soon." This was the first time that he had actually said that it may be soon, and it only caused my never-ending curiosity to escalate.  
  
"Is there something you are waiting to happen so that you can tell me?" I asked. He wagged his finger in my face and tsk-tsk-tsked playfully.  
  
"No questions allowed." When we reached my room, he followed me in. this was not strange, it was kind of part of our nightly 'routine': sitting in my room and talk for a bit before he returned to his own room, often with Aldeon dropping in while he was still there. Things with Aldeon had become strange since. what had happened at the first dance I had attended. He was still every bit as close with Legolas and I, but usually only individually. If all three of us were ever together, things seemed off. He would never talk about anything important then, only commenting on the weather and such things, but he often happened to just 'drop by' when he knew Legolas was with me. It was strange, but I never mentioned it.  
  
"Did my father say something to upset you tonight?" Legolas asked as we sat on the bed. I smiled at the very memory of Thranduil's words.  
  
"No, it was the exact opposite." Legolas looked at me expectantly. I crossed my arms in mock indignation and leaned back against the headboard. "Why should I tell you anything?"  
  
"Because you really, really want to," he said. "And you know I will convince you anyway." I only raised my eyebrows in challenge, one which he readily accepted. Grinning impishly, he clamped a hand around my ankle and gave a quick pull, enough to send me sliding. I squealed just before he stopped me so that my legs were hanging off the end of the bed and my midsection was even with where he was sitting. He held me down and said very seriously, though his eyes were dancing, "I will only resort to tickling if you make me."  
  
"If you think I will give in that easily." I began, squirming, trying to get away.  
  
"I did not think that you would, but I thought I should give you the option anyway," he said as he jumped on the bed over me, scaring me, but making sure his legs landed on either side of me, so he did not hurt me.  
  
"Get off of me, you great fool," I laughed as he began tickling. I tried to push against him, but as I already knew, it was useless. All those years of his constant archery training had developed his strength significantly, much to my disadvantage. I howled with laughter before I finally surrendered. "Oh, alright, I was going to tell you anyway," I said as there was a quick knock at the door and it opened.  
  
Looking back, I can see how Aldeon took the situation the wrong way, but at the time it seemed absolutely absurd. Although Legolas and I were completely innocent in our intentions, he walked in and saw Legolas on top of me, and automatically jumped to conclusions.  
  
"What are you doing?" he raged, crossing the room as he spoke. He grabbed Legolas's shirt and yanked him off of me, surprising both of us with his intensity. "How dare you," he began, speaking to Legolas  
  
"Aldeon, what are you talking about?" I said as I leapt off the bed and moved in front of Aldeon, attempting to keep him away from Legolas. I had no clue what was going on, but he seemed ready to try to hurt Legolas, so I figured better safe than sorry.  
  
"What do you mean by such an ignorant question? I come by to say goodnight and find him with." As he continued ranting and raving, I suddenly realized the seemingly awkward situation he had found us in, and despite his obvious fury, I could not help but laugh. Aldeon stopped his tirade and looked at me in disbelief. "I really do not find this funny," he stated crossly.  
  
"Aldeon, we were only playing! He was tickling me, that is all!" I looked back at Legolas, who seemed to be uncomfortable instead of finding it funny as I was, but he nodded to confirm what I was saying. "I cannot believe you thought Legolas.and I were." I finally calmed my laughter, and there was a rather uncomfortable silence. "Well do you not believe us?" I asked Aldeon, as he had not spoken since his outrageous accusations.  
  
"Yes, I believe you," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I apologize for accusing you," he began, but I shook my head.  
  
"Do not apologize to me," I said. "Apologize to him," I said, jerking my thumb in the direction of the rather uncomfortable looking elf behind me.  
  
Aldeon looked at him hard a moment before mumbling, "Sorry." I smiled.  
  
"Now," I said as I reached up to hug Aldeon, "Go to bed. And I swear that Legolas and I will not do anything like you suspected while you are gone," I teased. He glared a moment before rolling his eyes and hugging me back.  
  
"Goodnight, Mara, I love you; please forgive me for my over protectiveness."  
  
"I love you too, Brother," I said as he turned to leave. He gave Legolas another look before he shut the door behind him. I let out a long breath and turned to see Legolas with a humorless countenance. "Oh, come now," I prodded, sitting back down on the bed, "It was kind of funny."  
  
"Maybe for you," Legolas muttered, sinking down onto the bed. "You were not the one being accused of such a thing."  
  
"Alright, so it was not funny at first, but he ended up looking quite the fool. You should not take offense from that; you know how he presumes things without thinking first." Legolas looked at me seriously and took one of my hands in both of his.  
  
"You know that I would never attempt to do anything like that to you, do you not?" I stared at him wide-eyed, shocked that he would even think that I would consider such a thought.  
  
"Yes, of course I know that, the thought has never entered my mind! Aldeon knows that, too; he only acted without thinking. You should not take such things so seriously!" Legolas sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, falling backwards onto the bed so he was lying on his back.  
  
"I know, but when something like that happens, it can sometimes make you think things that you normally would not."  
  
"I would never think something like that," I assured him. There was silence for a few moments before I spoke again. "About what your father said earlier." Legolas waved his hand,  
  
"You do not have to tell me if you do not want to," he said.  
  
"Nonsense," I said. "I was going to tell you anyway, and even if I was not, you certainly put up with enough tonight to deserve to know. Anyway, he really took me by surprise. He did nothing more than tell me that he was as proud of me as any father could be of his daughter, but it just moved me. He has been like a father to Aldeon and I since we have lived here, and you have always been like a brother to us," I thought I felt him move beside me as I said that last part but chose to ignore it, "But for him to say something like that. you are very lucky to have him as a father," I said suddenly. "And I am lucky beyond anything I ever expected to be here with you and him."  
  
"We are every bit as lucky, if not more so, to have you here," Legolas replied as he traced small circles on my hand. "And I know that Father feels the same way. Me, Father, Mastien. everybody here, we all love you."  
  
"And I love you," I choked out through my second set of tears that night. 'I cannot imagine where I would be without you. You have always been there for me whenever I needed anything, be it a hug or a home." He sat up and kissed my cheek where a tear had fallen free from the pools in my eyes.  
  
"And I always will be."  
  
A/N: Aw! *sniffle* He is so sweet! Anybody who wants to read some more about our extremely sweet and sensitive(not to mention extremely good- looking) elf, please review! 


	12. Frustration

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Help me! My muses have taken me hostage and are forcing me to ignore my homework, chores, and basically my life to write! Must - stop - writing. its no use! Well, I hope you enjoy the fruits of my imprisonment. Please review. perhaps some good reviews could persuade this one particular muse into easing up a little. It is hard to focus on writing with a deadly weapon at your back, trust me.  
  
Frustration:  
  
"Can you tell me?" Legolas seemed more sullen than usual as he declined.  
  
"No, not tonight." I looked up at him in concern as we neared my room on our return trip from a rather fancy dinner.  
  
"What is wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing, I am only . . . tired. I think I will retire early tonight." I peered up at him through narrowed eyes. I did not believe him, but he obviously was not in the mood to talk, so I let it go - for now. I stood on tiptoe to give him a quick peck on the cheek before he returned the favor and turned to leave. I watched his retreating form with concern. He had been acting peculiar and distant all evening. I had actually felt like dancing tonight(a very rare occurrence), but he had declined when I had suggested dancing, while he would usually jump at the chance. He had not eaten anything and had seemed to be brooding about something. I stood there for a few moments contemplating his strange behavior, but my train of thought was broken by a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Ah!" I cried in surprise. "Oh, Aldeon," I scolded as I turned to see the culprit, my brother. "Why must you scare me like that?"  
  
"Because it is fun," he replied.  
  
"That seems to be the consensus around here," I muttered.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, following me into my room.  
  
"I *was* going to go to bed," I said as I dug in a drawer for something more comfortable than the formal dress I was currently wearing. I pulled out the first things I found, some of my own leggings and one of Legolas's tunics that had somehow found itself into my room. Aldeon frowned and took it.  
  
"Is this Legolas's?"  
  
"Yes," I replied as I snatched it back. "And right now it looks fairly comfortable so I would appreciate you not taking it." I turned away and changed quickly while he spoke.  
  
"Why is his tunic in your room?" he asked. After I had pulled the tunic over my head, I turned around, exasperated with his questions.  
  
"I do not know! He has evidently left it in here at some point in time and I stuffed it in a drawer. What do you think, I crept quietly into his room one night and stole it?"  
  
"Well if that is the case," Aldeon said, ignoring my last sarcastic comment, "Why is Legolas taking his tunic off in your room?" I looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Please tell me you are not still on *that*," I said. "Why must you press the issue, an issue that does not exist?! You really offended Legolas that night you busted in here, you know." Aldeon let out a snort of laughter at that. "Oh, that is funny, is it? Is the fact that I am also growing weary of your questions and accusations funny, too? Legolas and I are close, yes, but not in *that* way! I am as close to him as I am to you, and yet I do not see Legolas accusing you of such things!"  
  
"I am your brother, Mara, that is quite different!" Aldeon said angrily, his face red all the way to the tips of his ears.  
  
"And Legolas is like a brother to me! He always has been, always will be, that is not changing!" Again Aldeon began to say something but stopped himself. "If you are not going to argue fairly, and by that I mean saying what you are thinking, then leave."  
  
"Is it so bad that I want to look after you?" he asked.  
  
"It is when you take it to these extremes," I replied as I motioned him to the door.  
  
"All I can tell you is to consider why I may be doing that," he said as he stalked off down the hallway to his room. " I closed the door and rubbed my temples, where a headache was very quickly settling. I loved both Legolas and Aldeon, but they could both frustrate me to my wit's end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I crept quietly through the trees, alert to my surrounding so as not to be taken unawares by some wild creature. I had decided to leave the palace for a while and was reacquainting myself with the surrounding forest, which I had not visited for quite a while. The sun shone through the trees, creating beautiful splotches of light on the forest floor. The wind rustled the leaves, causing the shadows between the splashes of light to move about. I sighed, enjoying the peace.  
  
Unfortunately, that peace was quickly shattered as a hand clamped over my mouth and I felt the cold edge of a dagger at my throat. I was filled with fear before I heard my captor's calm voice.  
  
"It is unwise to walk these woods unarmed," Legolas said as he released me. I turned to him with murder in my eyes.  
  
"Legolas Thranduillion, I swear I am going to-" I was cut off by his laughter. "I am glad you are so amused," I said with my hands on my hips.  
  
"Your eyes are on fire," he said suddenly. I narrowed my eyes at him.  
  
"Have you been into your father's mead again?" I asked in all seriousness, which only prompted more laughter from the overgrown elfling.  
  
"No, no, I am completely sober, I assure you."  
  
"Good," I said, relieved. The very memory of the last time he had consumed too much caused me to shudder. His father had finally allowed them to drink the mead without it being weakened first, and after they had taken advantage of the opportunity, they had slept for nearly two days and required my assistance to simply walk for another two days after that.  
  
After Legolas had finally stopped laughing, he began walking beside me and looked around. "Do you realize where we are?" He asked as he stopped. I looked around and tried to recall the significance of this specific location.  
  
"Oh, yes!" I finally cried in triumph. "This was where we first met, if you can call you sneaking up on me -" I paused to give him a look, "- meeting."  
  
"Right," he confirmed. "These woods were dangerous enough then. They have become more treacherous in the past years. I really wish you would not wander through them unescorted."  
  
"I pay attention to my surroundings," I said, only to receive a look from Legolas, reminding me of how he had just snuck up on me. "You are much stealthier than an orc or giant spider," I reasoned.  
  
"Nonetheless," he reasoned, "If you feel as if you *must* walk alone, could you at least ease my worries by learning what to do should you come across some unsavory creature, Eru forbid?"  
  
"I know exactly what to do," I said sensibly. "Turn and run whilst screaming at the top of my lungs." Legolas rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay," he said. "Let us try your theory. I am an orc-" he began.  
  
"I know that much," I giggled.  
  
"We shall *pretend* that I am an orc," he corrected himself. "Now run." I turned to do as he said, but had not gotten two steps before I fell flat on my face. I rolled over to see an arrow pining my dress to the ground. "Any orc with a bow would have killed you," he said as he yanked it out and helped me up. "And any orc with a sword may have overtaken you, and only Eru knows what he may do to you before he finally kills you." His eyes were an intense, vivid blue as he said this. "I want you to be able to protect yourself if I am ever unable to," he concluded. I nodded, seeing his logic.  
  
A/N: Please, help me escape from my crazy muses by reviewing! 


	13. Surrealistically Afraid

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, Elvenstar has rescues me from my crazy muses, but a certain crazy hobbit has now chained me to the keyboard!! Hopefully someone will release me, because if I am in bad mood as I write, who knows what may happen. . . we would not want anything bad to happen to Mara or Aldeon. . . or Legolas, would we? *evil grin*. Anyway, keep that in mind as you enjoy this latest product of my captivity. Review responses at the end if you care to read them. By the way, credit for the title goes to my friend Owen, the newly crowned human thesaurus!  
  
Surrealistically Afraid:  
  
"You are as tense as the bowstring itself," Legolas complained as he was trying to get me to relax at the archery practice field.  
  
"And what else would I be?" I replied, glancing around warily. "I agreed to come out here with you only to find that I am the only female here. You could have warned me. Now they are all staring at me as if I have two heads," I said glancing at the elves across the field.  
  
"No," Legolas objected. "They are looking at you as if they admire you for learning to defend yourself. Which *is* what we are here for, so go ahead and take aim."  
  
"What, no advice first? I have no idea what I am doing! I only know how to hold the stupid thing because I have watched you practice so many times." Legolas sighed and took the bow and an arrow.  
  
"You keep this elbow locked," he said, pointing to his left arm which held the bow. "That will help keep the shot steady. Then you just notch the arrow," he explained as he did so, "aim, and release." The arrow sailed directly to the middle of the target.  
  
"You make it look too easy," I grumbled. "I know there must be more to it than that." I took the bow, locked my elbow, notched the bow, and - that is about as far as I got before I began complaining again. "Legolas, this string is so taut I can hardly move it!"  
  
"I did not think of that," he said with a furrowed brow. "I suppose you cannot use my bow, so until you can get one of your own. . ." he waved over a very young elf, no more than thirty would be my guess, from the sword practice area across the field.  
  
"Kordon, would you mind allowing Maranwe to borrow your bow while you are practicing with your sword?"  
  
"Of course, prince," came his quick reply as he darted back across the field to bring me his bow.  
  
"Thank you very much," I said. "Legolas may as well have a bowstring of solid steel for all I can pull it back." Kordon smiled before returning to his practice.  
  
"Is this one strung with less tension?" I asked, and as I pulled the string, my question was answered in the affirmative.  
  
"He is younger and less experienced," came Legolas's explanation. I took a deep breath, locked my elbow, notched the arrow, took aim, and released. I grinned when my arrow went sailing through the air, only to frown when it went sailing beyond the target.  
  
"What did I do wrong?" I whined.  
  
"You are thinking too much, trying to hard to be 'technically' correct. Stand comfortably, feet further apart," he instructed. "And do not take so long to aim. You end up doubting yourself when you do that. Go with your first instincts." I did exactly as before, with the corrections he had pointed out, and squealed when the arrow imbedded itself in the target. It was a few inches from the mark, but at least I had hit something! "Good!" said Legolas. I shot five more times, and hit the target three, much to my delight, but the time I had dome that many, my shoulders were aching despite the lessened string tension.  
  
"I will never understand how you can practice for hours," I said, reaching up to massage my shoulder as we went to return Kordon's bow.  
  
"Thank you very much for letting me borrow it, however short a time it was," I laughed as I returned it. "I will need quite a bit more practice before I can practice half as long as everyone out here."  
  
"It may not take as long as you think, with Prince Legolas as your teacher," he said, gesturing at Legolas, who had stopped to talk with another elf. "He is the best archer there is. He taught me when I first started."  
  
"Yes, I cannot even remember the last time I saw him miss a mark," I commented. Legolas motioned me over and as we left the field, he laughed softly. "What?" I asked.  
  
"I think Kordon has a crush," he said playfully.  
  
"Nonsense!" I said. "Just because he spoke to me does not mean that he likes me. Besides, he is only an elfling."  
  
"Ah, but elflings can have crushes, I know that from personal experience. And yes, he does like you. Not only because he spoke to you, which is in and of itself surprising, as he hardly ever talks to anyone, but also because he was staring quite blatantly at you." I still looked at Legolas incredulously. "If you still do not believe me, turn and look at him now. I wager he is watching you leave." I turned only to prove him wrong, only to whirl back around with a gasp of laughter.  
  
"Oh my goodness! He *is* staring at me! I cannot believe. . ."  
  
"Cannot believe what? That you have an admirer, young though he may be? You caught the eye of several elves back there, only they were more discreet about it."  
  
"If I caught anybody's eye it was because I am probably the first female they have ever seen come to learn archery."  
  
"Is it so unconceivable to you that male elves may be interested in you?" I had no answer except one that I knew he would not like, so I kept my mouth shut. "You underestimate yourself, Mara. Though you may not realize it, you are very beautiful." I was not quite sure where this was going. I was quite certain it was not a simple compliment. "My fear is that, because you do not realize it, you will end up getting hurt." I halted and turned to him in disbelief.  
  
"Hurt? There is not an elf in Mirkwood, in all of Middle Earth who would hurt me," I said confidently. Whatever had given him such an idea?  
  
"I do not mean physical hurt," he said gravely, his tone matching his expression as he placed a gentle hand where my neck met my shoulder. "Any elf, well-meaning as his intentions may be, could become enthralled by you and possibly court you; however, elves so easily drawn in by beauty are rarely content with one maiden forever. It would break my own heart to see an elf hurt yours." Although I had been aware of his eye color for as long as I could remember, I was suddenly as captivated by their intense sapphire depths as I was his tender, yet compelling, words.  
  
"I doubt my 'beauty' would drive any elf into the state you have described, but even if that were the case, I am not yet ready to give my heart away to any elf, much less one so shallow as you have said." This brought a small smile to his lips.  
  
"You may not think you are ready to give your heart away, but you will never truly know until it hits you. I can only hope that he will be as honorable as you deserve," he said, with what I thought was a hint of sadness in his voice. Overcome by his unexpected display of concern, I reached up, hugging him tightly around his neck and kissing his cheek before pulling back, with my hands resting on his shoulders and his around my waist where he had hugged me in return, and looked at him tenderly.  
  
"Your concern, though probably unwarranted," I said teasingly, "is much appreciated."  
  
"You will always have my concern."  
  
When we reached the palace, the guard informed us that there was a visitor with Thranduil. Curious, we both headed for his throne room. Not wanting to interrupt something important, we stood outside the door a moment to listen. However, we were not as stealthy as we had thought.  
  
"Legolas, Mara, stop eavesdropping and come in here."  
  
"We were not eavesdropping," I explained as we entered, "Only making sure we were not interrupting you."  
  
"Did you not use that last time Lord Elrond was here?" Thranduil asked with amusement.  
  
"It was true then, too," I replied. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the visitor. It was not an elf, but a human, and despite my age of over a hundred, he was the first mortal I had seen. He was tall, nearly as tall as Legolas, with dark wavy hair and quite a bit of facial hair. And rounded ears, no less! As I was trying to keep from gawking, Thranduil spoke.  
  
"This is Aragorn of Rivendell," he said. I was immediately confused. A human from Rivendell? "He is Lord Elrond's foster son," he continued. He went on to explain that he had recently found out his heritage, which was royal, and had been traveling of late. "This is my son, Legolas, and my foster daughter, Maranwe." I smiled inwardly when he introduced me as such.  
  
As we were introduced, the human inclined his head to Legolas, saying, "A pleasure to meet you, Prince Legolas," and to my surprise, stepped forward to kiss my hand. "And yours, Lady Maranwe." I did not respond, but after looking at him, wide-eyed for a moment, glanced at Legolas for help. Legolas smiled warmly and extended his hand to Aragorn.  
  
"Let us dispense of formalities; I am Legolas, this is Mara. If you have no further business with my father for the moment, you should join us for luncheon. We were on our way to the dining hall." He graciously accepted the offer. He and Legolas walked slightly in front of me, which gave me a chance to study Aragorn further. He was not at all what I had thought humans to be like. I had heard terrible things about human men, of how they would lie, cheat, steal, rape, and other unspeakable things, but Aragorn was friendly and courteous, speaking freely with Legolas, while I had thought all humans to be ill-mannered and ignorant. As we began eating, I decided that my idea of men had been wrong, and thought to join in on the conversation, which had turned to recent violent events in Mirkwood.  
  
"Yes, the numbers of orcs have indeed increased," Legolas was saying. "Not only their numbers have increased, but also their brazenness. Several small bands of them have attacked guards at the border. We have had to nearly double the guard at the southern border to stop them from slipping through to any of the villages. Not very many get through, but when they do, it only results in tragedy." His eyes flickered to me as if in apology for discussing it in front of me, but I knew that Aragorn most likely needed to know this if he was to be traveling again soon. To my surprise, I saw the man catch the look Legolas had sent me and he quickly made a clear attempt to change the subject.  
  
"Well, even for all that, Mirkwood is a beautiful forest; I very much enjoyed the scenery on the way here."  
  
"High praise from one who was raised in the fabled beauty of Rivendell," I said with a tentative smile at the man. When I said that, he turned and smiled at me as if that was what he had been waiting for.  
  
"Rivendell is beautiful, that is true, and to be completely truthful, I did not expect to see much beauty in Mirkwood, but there is something breathtaking about finding something new that is completely different from what you expected." I smiled inwardly at his subtle allegory and began thinking that he could end up being much more than I had bargained for.  
  
A/N: Now for my wonderful reviewers:  
  
The Hobbit Ivy: WHY?! *pulls at chains ineffectively*.  
  
Willow: Brains? Patience? I have brains and patience? *tries to look up aforementioned values(which are totally unknown to her) but is stopped by chains*.  
  
Lauren: You want more? You shall have it!  
  
Elvenrocker: I am trying to keep up with both, but it is rather difficult, especially when I get on a roll with one (namely this one). I will update it soon, I promise!  
  
Green*Eyed*Elf*Goddess: 'Killing you slowly'? Would it not be ironic if that had something to do with the secret.?  
  
Elvenstar: Yay! I'm free! Kind of. Hobbit Ivy's chains kind of put a damper on the whole freedom deal. *pouts*  
  
Coolio02: Thanks!  
  
If I left anyone out, I am SO sorry! If I did, flame me to get my attention, lol. This will probably be the last chapter before my computer is disconnected for the 'big move'. It should get hooked back up pretty fast, but if there is a short lull in updates, that is why. Please review!! 


	14. A Rescue and a Request:

A Rescue and a Request:  
  
"He has you going with * who? * ," Aragorn cackled while trying to balance himself. He was laughing so hard he had to lower his feet from where he had them perched on the chair across from him. He had obviously become quite comfortable in Thranduil's home in the past two months.  
  
"He does not *have* me going with anybody. Thranduil simply asked if I would be willing to have Tyelka escort me to dinner, because he had asked him if I would be interested. I agreed, and therefore I am going because I want to, not because he *has* me going." I stared at him pointedly, daring him to counter my explanation. He held up his hands, palms up, in surrender.  
  
"Whatever you say. However, in all seriousness, I must ask, have you ever actually met Tyelka?"  
  
"Of course," I replied stubbornly. "I have spoken with him on a few occasions. he is an honorable elf, with a highly coveted position in the guard, mind you." Aragorn nodded, consenting the point.  
  
"Yes, he is both of those things; however, he is also one of the most blasé, lackluster elves I have ever met. Completely not your type. Am I not right, Legolas?" he asked the sullen-looking elf sitting nearby. I raised my eyebrow and waited for his reply. I had a type now? However, the reply did not come. "Legolas?" Aragorn prodded. Legolas's eyes snapped over to our direction.  
  
"Oh, sorry. What was the question?"  
  
"I asked for confirmation that Tyelka, being one of Middle Earth's blandest elves, is not Mara's type." Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow as he turned to me.  
  
"You have a type?"  
  
"My thoughts exactly," I laughed in reply.  
  
"Well, although I am not quite sure about him being your 'type', I can confirm that you would find watching my archery practice for five hours more exciting than his conversational skills," Legolas said, naming something he knew I found extremely dull. "Besides, why must you go with anyone? You never have before." I shrugged.  
  
"I have never been asked before. Why are the two of you making such a big deal out of this, anyway? This dinner will be no different from any other, except that Tyelka will escort me, so perhaps I will not receive as many evil glares from other maidens for giving you an excuse not to dance with them." This prompted another laugh from Aragorn.  
  
"Yes, that would be the exact reason Legolas is making such a big deal out of it. He will not have anyone to shield him from his slightly fanatical followers."  
  
"I am not making a big deal out of anything," Legolas insisted. "I was simply confirming Aragorn's summation of Tyelka's personality, or lack thereof, so that you will be prepared for a rather monotonous evening."  
  
"If that be the case," I said as I stood, "Then I thank you both for your concern, but I must excuse myself now, as I need to go get ready."  
  
"Yes, we must look pretty for Tyelka, mustn't we?" Aragorn said, doing a terrible impression of a lovesick maiden.  
  
"No, I only wish to make myself look presentable for tonight. I think a dress would be preferable to leggings for tonight's more formal occasion, as would be a clean-shaven face," I said, pulling on his beard, which was barely long enough to grab, as I passed his chair.  
  
"Ow!" he said, smacking my hand away. "Most human women find beards quite attractive, you know."  
  
"It is probably more likely that they learn to tolerate them because you men are too lazy to shave on a regular basis," I called over my shoulder as I exited.  
  
A few hours later I was trying to tie off the plait in my hair when there was a knock at my door. I took a deep breath, because although I had played it down to Legolas and Aragorn, I was actually quite nervous about Tyelka escorting me to the dinner. However, there was no need for the nerves just yet, because when I opened the door, it was Legolas standing on the other side.  
  
"Oh, it's you," I said, stepping aside to let him in. He raised both eyebrows as he entered.  
  
"Do not sound so excited to see me, Mara."  
  
"Sorry. I thought you were Tyelka," I replied, huffing in frustration at my hair which would not tie off to stay in the braid I had finally wrestled it into.  
  
"So you *are* looking forward to tonight more than you let on," Legolas said as he took the hair out of my hands and fixed it for me.  
  
"Thanks," I said when he had finished. "And no, I am not looking forward to it so much as wanting to get it over with. I am kind of nervous that I will disappoint Thranduil and Aldeon. They seemed so happy that Tyelka had asked to accompany me to dinner." Legolas settled his hands on my shoulders and smiled at me in the mirror.  
  
"Do not worry about trying to impress Tyelka simply to make Father or Aldeon happy. They are happy when you are, as am I. They would not want you to pretend to like this elf if you truly do not. And I certainly would not," he added, his eyes flashing for a moment as he spoke. "Even if you do like him," he said, and I thought I saw the flash in his eyes again, "You do not have to act any certain way to impress him. He would have to be senseless not to love you for who you are. I would not want you with any elf who would not accept you for who you are." I turned to face him, surprised by his assertion, and he seemed to search my eyes for something for a moment before his search was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Here goes nothing," I said as I let out a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
". . . And so by the time help arrived, I had already killed all twenty orcs," Tyelka explained. I nodded and smiled half-heartedly. I truly thought if I had to listen to one more of his heroic deeds I would scream. I searched the crowd, hoping to find someone to distract his attention so I could slip away for a few moments. Legolas was surrounded by maidens, as usual, so his help was out of the question at the moment. Aldeon was off somewhere with Firine, and Aragorn was engrossed in conversation with Thranduil. Useless, the lot of them. "Maranwe?" Tyelka said.  
  
"I am sorry, what was the question?" I said, embarrassed that I had been caught ignoring him.  
  
"I asked if you would like to walk around the gardens." Oh, no, I groaned inwardly. The flowers would most likely remind him of a time when he had slain a Mumakil single-handedly with naught but a basket of peonies.  
  
"Actually, I am a bit weary; I think I would like to retire early, if you do not mind."  
  
"Of course," he said. "I will walk you to your room." I smiled politely - I did not want to be rude; he was kind, even though his conversational skills did not exist outside the realm of war.  
  
When we reached my room, I turned to Tyelka, trying to make a hasty exit. "Thank you, I had a nice time tonight."  
  
"I am glad you did," he said, suddenly grasping my hand. "I had a wonderful time, I am glad you feel the same. I have wanted to escort you to dinner for a while." Not knowing exactly how to reply to that, I simply smiled and nodded, while trying to slip my hand out of his. He held onto my hand, however, and stepped closer. "I think we have something great, Maranwe," he said, reaching up to touch my face.  
  
"Something great?" I repeated questioningly as I attempted to lean away from his hand, but I was impeded by the wall behind me. The strange look in his eyes was beginning to frighten me.  
  
"Yes, something brilliant. I love you, and if you do not love me already, you will come to, with time," He stated plainly. My eyes widened, and I began to protest, but my reply was silenced by the urgent press of his lips against mine. When I did not respond except by trying to pull away, he pulled back for a moment. "You *will* love me," he insisted, almost as if he was trying to convince himself as much as he was me. His faced loomed before mine before he descended upon my lips again, this time roughly, prying them open and thrusting in his tongue, while I was struggling to get away from his burning lips. I was terrified of what he would do next and trying to breathe when I heard a voice from behind him.  
  
"Step away from her. Now." Finally Tyelka stopped and raised his head. I gasped in the oxygen he had deprived me off for far too long. When I looked over his shoulder and saw Legolas standing there, I sagged with relief; how my trembling legs supported me, I will never know. I could tell that Legolas was barely restraining himself from attacking Tyelka. His jaw was clenched, his hands balled into fists at his sides, and his face flushed, but what really gave him away was the cold, steel blue that had replaced his normally deep sapphire eyes. He kept his gaze steady on Tyelka.  
  
"Prince Legolas, we were only-"  
  
"Do not speak!" Legolas said, stepping closer. "If I ever, ever see you anywhere near Maranwe again, I will personally see you put in the deepest reaches of the dungeons. Permanently. That is, if I decide not to put you in there for what you have already done. Am I understood?" Tyelka glared defiantly, but he was no match for Legolas's icy gaze.  
  
"Yes, my prince." He glanced back at me, with what I could only decipher as an apology in his eyes, but I averted my eyes and he made a hasty retreat down the hall. Just as he disappeared around a corner, my shaky limbs gave way, and Legolas managed to catch me just before I fell, scooping me up with ease and carrying me into my room. I had my arms about his neck and my face buried in his tunic as I began to sob. He sat on the bed and held me close, comforting me as I wept.  
  
"Shh. . . you are safe now, he will never come near you again, never, I swear. He will never hurt you again." He rubbed his hands over my back and through my hair, soothing me until my tears had run dry. We sat in silence for a few moments, my head resting against his shoulder, before he spoke. "I am sorry, Mara. I should have been watching more closely, this never should have happened." I looked up at him, confused.  
  
" 'Watching'?" He nodded sadly.  
  
"I was watching you most of the night, making sure he did nothing foolish, but I turned away to speak to Father for a moment, and when I turned back around, you were gone. I had not expected you to leave so early. By the time I realized you had left, and followed, well. . ."  
  
"Legolas, you cannot blame yourself for what happened. Neither of us could have known that he would do such a thing. You saved me. Do you truly believe you should shoulder the blame for this?" He was silent for a moment before he finally shook his head.  
  
"No, but I still wish I could have somehow prevented it." There was silence for a few more moments, enough time for my mind to drift back to his burning lips, the look in his eyes, and my eyes filled again.  
  
"His eyes were burning, Legolas, I was afraid before he ever touched me. He said that he loved me, that I would come to love him with time. Then. . . I could not get away. His lips seemed to burn me, and his - his tongue was so forceful, and I could not breathe, but I could not get away." Legolas wiped the tears that had spilled over and took me into his arms again.  
  
"Do not speak of it, it is over. Here," he said, reaching for a nightgown on a nearby chair and handing it to me, "Change into this. You need some sleep." He turned away as I obediently changed. He made sure I was in bed and I realized he was preparing to leave.  
  
"Wait!" I cried out suddenly. He turned and I blushed, embarrassed that I was scared. I think that it was more the fact that my nerves were standing on end than fear, but either way I did not want him to leave, and he saw this without me having to say as much. He smiled, showing that he understood, and took off all but his undertunic and leggings before playfully shoving me over on the bed and climbing in.  
  
"Go to sleep now, you are safe," he said. We had been lying there for a few moments when I spoke again.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Could you please not demote Tyelka for what happened tonight?"  
Legolas looked down at me with nothing short of astonishment.  
  
"Demoting him was the least of what I was going to do to him. Why  
would you ask such a thing?"  
  
"He has worked hard for centuries for his rank in the guard. One night  
of thoughtlessness should not be enough to ruin that."  
  
"When the thoughtlessness concerns your well-being, it does!" Legolas  
exclaimed.  
  
"I am not harmed, only shaken," I pointed out. "Please, Legolas.  
Punish him if you must, but do not take away what he has worked so  
hard for." Legolas looked at me grimly for a moment before sighing.  
  
"Fine. But he does have some boring hours to come - I think he will be  
assigned as the night watchmen at the palace gate for a while." I  
smiled in thanks - and also at the thought of one of the highest  
ranked officers in the army receiving orders for the most boring shift  
at the most boring place in all of Mirkwood. I soon dropped off into  
what I thought would be peaceful dreams.  
  
I was wrong.  
  
A/N: I just want to thank everybody for reviewing, including my anonymous flamer. While some people get upset about flames, I just cracked up when I read this one! All I can say is whoever it was, your descriptive talent would be put to better use in a fanfic than flames. To everyone else, thank you so much for putting up with the delays in updates as I have been moving and have been offline for a while. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you have any ideas or anything, do not hesitate to tell me, my muses might appreciate the help! Please review! 


	15. Dangerous Dreams

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the wait! Since you've had to wait so long, I will keep this a/n short; the reviewer thank-you's are at the end.  
  
Dangerous Dreams:  
  
~*~ I was back again, in the same field where I had stood countless times before. I knew what I would see, I knew I could not stop it, but I also knew I could not stop myself from trying. Suddenly I could see him across the field, despite the hundreds of elves and orcs between us, my eyes sought him out easily. I watched as he slew one, then two of the terrible creatures.  
  
"Ada!" I screamed as, while he was distracted by one orc, another came up behind him - and my world was shattered again. I stared helplessly at his lifeless body. "What do you want?" I cried to the air tearfully. "Why must I see this again and again?" My despairing thoughts were interrupted by a sinister chuckle. A rough hand grabbed my shoulder and jerked me around roughly. I was suddenly staring down a blade, with an orc at the other end.  
  
"What's this 'ere?" he said as he pressed his blade against my throat. "Stupid elves don't have the brains to leave their women-folk at home, I see," he sneered. When I tried to run, he grabbed my hair and jerked me to the ground. "I could just kill you, but I think I may have a bit of fun first," he said. My mind was racing. There was no way for me to escape, and it was as if the other elves could not see me. Sometimes Legolas appeared in these dreams, but he was not here to save me this time; he always appeared just after Ada was killed. It seemed hopeless as the terrible creature bent over me, his fingers digging into my arm and neck mercilessly. His foul smell permeated my nostrils; I was wincing at the smell as much as the pain. I screamed, which only made him cackle.  
  
"Scream all you want, elf, no one here will hear you." He brought his face so close to mine they were almost touching, and I squeezed my eyes shut as he sniffed loudly. "I can smell your fear," he said proudly. "I will make you fear me more than you can imagine before I am-" He was suddenly silenced as I was relieved of his weight. I opened my eyes just in time to see Legolas planting one of his knives in the orc's neck. His face was one of an emotionless warrior until he turned to me.  
  
"Mara, are you okay?" he asked as his eyes scanned me for injuries, immediately finding where the orc's fingers had drawn blood in my arm and neck. I was unable to speak; I was too busy concentrating on breathing. Legolas gave me a little smile. "A silly question when we are in a dream, I know. I doubt that makes that hurt any less, though. I will go wake you up." A few moments later he faded away. ~*~  
  
I awoke with one hand gripping Legolas's, the other tightly fisted in his tunic. I immediately let go and sat straight up in bed, breathing heavily.  
  
"Mara, it is okay, you are awake now. It was only a dream," Legolas said soothingly as he lit the lamp beside the bed.  
  
"I know, I just - Oh, Eru, it seemed so real! Every time it seems so real, and this time that orc. . ." I said as I turned into his embrace, turning my face into his neck.  
  
"I know, I have never experienced such realistic dreams," he said, stroking my hair comfortingly. "Perhaps the orc was only there because of the stress of what happened with Tyelka earlier. Whatever caused it, though, it is over, let us not speak of it now. . ." His voice trailed off as he pulled my hair to one side.  
  
"What is it?" I asked as I pulled back and saw his widened eyes. Without answering, he grabbed my arm and pushed the sleeve up, exposing vicious bruises where my arm had been bleeding in the dream. I gasped. I had never even heard of anything, including injuries, in dreams carrying over into the waking world. Legolas skimmed his fingers over the bruises before raising his eyes to meet mine.  
  
"Please tell me you already had those," he said quietly. I shook my head as my eyes filled with tears.  
  
"What does this mean? How can something like this happen?"  
  
"I do not know," Legolas replied, "But we must find a way to stop these dreams. What if something worse were to happen, or if I were not there? How do we know what will carry over and what will not?"  
  
"I do not know. I do not know why I must see my Adar killed repeatedly, why it seemed like only that one orc was aware of my presence, or how we share the dream. We never share any other dreams, why this one?" I had stood and begun pacing in an agitated fashion as I spoke. As I finished, I turned to face Legolas, who was still sitting on the bed. "There are nights when I am afraid to go to sleep, and now that this has happened, how will I ever be able to find peace in sleep? Ever time I close my eyes, I never know. . ." I trailed off forlornly and sank back onto the side of the bed. "I am sorry."  
  
"Sorry? Sorry for what?" asked Legolas, his eyes clouded over with confusion.  
  
"That you have been dragged into this. It was bad enough when you occasionally had to deal with one of my nightmares, but now it may put you in danger, and I am sorry that you somehow got involved."  
  
"Well, I am not sorry," he said as soon as I had finished. "I am glad. If I had not been there tonight, who knows what may have happened? Of course it is unfortunate that you should have to deal with this at all, but if you must, I am glad that something out there is allowing me to somehow help." He smiled a little and wiped away a tear that still lingered on my cheek. "If I could take these dreams away, deal with them myself so that you would not have to, I would do it in a heartbeat. It hurts me to see you like this," he said, with such emotion I did not know what to do except throw my arms around him, only to bump my bruised arm in the process. I winced, and Legolas, of course, noticed.  
  
"Let me see your arm," he said. He placed his hand over the bruise and, to my surprise, whispered a healing spell.  
  
"You can heal!" I exclaimed when he had finished. He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Only a little; Aldeon taught me a simple spell for pain. The bruise is still there, but it will not hurt for a while." He repeated the process on the bruises on my neck. I went over to the mirror and found that he was right. The skin was still covered in a sickening array of black, blue, yellow, and green, but it no longer hurt.  
  
"Thank you, it feels much better."  
  
"You should ask Aldeon to heal them tomorrow," Legolas advised. "He is much better with the spells than I am and can most likely heal them completely."  
  
"No," I said immediately, frowning. "Neither Aldeon or your father, or anyone else for that matter, should know about this." Legolas looked as if he wanted to protest, but eh consented.  
  
"All right. But do not even think of asking me to keep the incident with Tyelka from them," he said, before I could even make the request. I pouted for a bit, but did not argue. "Come get in bed," he said. Before my protest could work its way past my lips, he was answering my fears. "There are a few hours yet until dawn. You do not have to sleep, but you should at least rest." I gave in and crawled beneath the covers. Legolas laid down behind me, his body nearly spooning mine, his arm around my middle in a protective manner.  
  
"Legolas?" I said after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Hmm?" he mumbled against my hair.  
  
"You have fought orcs before, while on border duty, have you not?" He shifted before answering.  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Do they really look like the orcs in my dream, and do they carry such a stench?" Legolas propped his head on his hand as I rolled over to see him.  
  
"Yes, they look like that, and smell like that, too. On the border, we can often smell them coming before we can see them. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I have never seen - or smelled - an orc before. How can the depictions of orcs in my dreams be so accurate?" Legolas had no answer, and we soon drifted back into a comfortable silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sometime after dawn when I rolled over to tell Legolas that we should change for breakfast, I found that he had fallen asleep at some point in the night. As I still felt guilty about keeping him awake the night before, I carefully crept out of the bed without waking him, then silently changed and brushed my hair before slipping out the door. As soon as I was in the hallway, I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing well how light of a sleeper he was. I hurried to breakfast, arriving at nearly the same time as Thranduil and Aldeon.  
  
"Good morning," I greeted them.  
  
"Good morning," returned Aldeon. "Did you sleep well last night?" he asked as the food was set upon the table. I nearly cringed at the reminder of my sleepless night, but somehow managed a smile.  
  
"Yes, quite well." I tugged a bit on the high neck of my dress. I had deliberately worn a long-sleeved, high-necked dress to cover up the bruises.  
  
"How did dinner with Tyelka go last night?" Thranduil asked. "I noticed that you left early."  
  
"Um. . . yes, well. . ." I fumbled for words.  
  
"Mara," came Legolas's voice, edged with warning, from the doorway. "Flustered, I pushed the food around on my plate a bit, ignoring Aleon and Thranduil's curious gazes. "Would you rather I tell them?" Legolas asked gently as he sat beside me. I nodded.  
  
"Tell us what?" Aldeon demanded.  
  
"When Tyelka and Mara left dinner last night, I followed a few moments later, and found him kissing her rather forcefully." Legolas had managed to keep his calm as he spoke, but unfortunately his father and my brother were either not as skilled or not as worried about controlling their tempers. They both stood immediately, faces flushed, speaking simultaneously of what they would do to Tyelka. Aragorn chose this exact moment to walk in.  
  
"Whoa, what did I miss?" he asked with raised brows.  
  
"Tyelka kissed Mara last night!" Aldeon exclaimed. Aragorn's raised brows shot even higher.  
  
"I must say *that* came sooner than expected," he commented.  
  
"You keep that expression very long and you will end up with eyebrows like Lord Elrond," Legolas said, earning a scowl from Aragorn.  
  
"It was a forced kiss, you dolt, without Mara's consent," Aldeon said angrily.  
  
"Please!" I cried, bringing silence to the table. "It was not that big of a deal. Legolas gave him quite a lecture, and I do not want him to be demoted or any such thing; one night of stupidity is not enough to destroy centuries of hard work in my eyes."  
  
"In my eyes it is," Thranduil grumbled as both he and Aldeon sat back down. "But I will respect your wishes - this time. If he so much as touches you ever again-"  
  
"Then I will have no objections to whatever punishment you deem necessary," I said. Aragorn blew out a long breath.  
  
"Well, that was interesting. Remind me never to kiss you, Mara." When three angry elves immediately pinned their piercing gazes on him, he threw up his hands in mock surrender. "Kidding, kidding!"  
  
A/N: To my wonderful reviewers:  
  
Laura: Thank you! I'm not planning on stopping any time soon (  
  
ElvenStar5: Lol, you sing? Maybe you could do a theme song for the fic!  
  
Coolio02: Lol, yes, it was the dreaded 'Tyelka Lip Attack'. I haven't had time to check your story out yet but I will soon!  
  
Orli's Babe: Thanks! Aren't we all dying to know?  
  
Lauren: When you say more more more I get this mental image of someone banging on their keyboard like you see people banging on dinner tables saying 'food food food!'. Well, I hope you enjoyed the 'more'!  
  
twirlerchicka13: Wow, your favorite? Thanks!  
  
Elvenrocker: I think she was just a bit too traumatized to be 'pissed' about him watching her every move; otherwise she may have complained.  
  
Passerby: Thanks! I hope you 'pass by' again!  
  
Iluvien: Thanks for all the reviews! Now, for everything you said: Yes, I love Thranduil, too; I kind of made him a bad guy in my other story and felt I should make up for it :). And yes, Legolas's bad mood after the dance does have have to do with the secret, hence, I can't tell you! Thanks for the comment about the grammar; I try my best (but don't catch me in a chatroom, your estimation of my grammar would take a nosedive!)! And no, as you can probably tell already, there is to be no crush on Aragorn, I am every bit as firm as you when it comes to Tolkien's pairings. He put them together, they should STAY together. Aragorn and Arwen may come in as soon as the next chapter. . . Well this has gotten quite long! Thanks again for the reviews!  
  
Mioni-bear: Thank you! I always love Legolas as the 'older brother' type, too.  
  
Jennifer: I am also a sucker for the 'damsel in distress', although I also like the 'strong woman', so I often try to combine the two. Thanks!  
  
DiamondDeamonRose: Uh oh! All I can say is enjoy Geometry while you can, because Algebra 2 is much harder (but then again, I was stupid enough to sign up for the honors class!). I have no more math homework, though, it's a new semester! Yay! I should be able to update more often now :).  
  
Megolas1: Hopefully you got off your knees long enough to read this chapter, lol. I can honestly say that I don't know if Tyelka will strike again, you never know!  
  
Jenn: 'Aw'? Yay! I got an 'aw'!  
  
Tootie: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!  
  
POpCoRn: Yes, that did scare me! Goodness! But I'm glad you like it!  
  
Miss-Pell: Glad you're enjoying the suspense! It may not be relieved for a few more chapters; hope you can stand it a bit longer!  
  
Exile of Numenor: (You're welcome!) Thanks!  
  
Tony: Well that 'certain watcher' certainly came in handy in this chapter! It may be too bad, though, that she had to 'realize that she is a beautiful young woman' under such circumstances, but Mara is just too stubborn, she just HAD to learn the hard way. *glares at stubborn Mara*  
  
Taraa29: No! Don't strangle Mara, then it would TOTALLY ruin my plot! Lol, glad you like it!  
  
Please review! I am sorry if I missed anyone! By the way, guess what?! I have 96 reviews! Yay! I'm going to cry(happy crying!) when they hit 100! 


	16. Love and Death

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I came to a pivotal point in my other fic and took some time to do it. . . and now I am going to devote some time to this one! This is a rather short chapter, but I felt it an appropriate way to end the chapter. I hope you like it!  
  
Love and Death:  
  
"Leave? So you called me in here only to remember that you have something better to do?" I said, slightly irritated. Legolas had come to tell me that Aragorn had asked to talk to me, and then I got here and he said he had to leave. Men!  
  
"No, Mara, I mean I have to leave. . . as in leaving Mirkwood." My eyes widened.  
  
"What? Why? What did you do?" I said, wondering what he had done to get himself banished from Mirkwood. " I *told* you to go easy on the wine last night-" I was cut off by his unenthusiastic laughter.  
  
"Leave it to you to think that I have been exiled. No, I am leaving of my own free will." He picked up his sword and began polishing it. "I never meant to stay here so long; I looked for no more than a bed to sleep in and a nice meal, if even that, before I set back out. I have been here over two months, I must be leaving."  
  
"You *want* to leave?" I asked. "Is it so unpleasant here?"  
  
"No!" he said, seeming surprised to see tears in my eyes. He set down his sword and took my hands. "If it were so unpleasant, I would not have stayed this long. Surely you did not expect me to stay forever?"  
  
"Well, I never really thought about it," I admitted. "You just came in and fit in so easily and I suppose I just never thought. . ." Aragorn smiled a bit.  
  
"I am mortal, Mara. While two months may be nothing to you, to me it is a great deal of time. If I had eternity, I would love to stay longer, but I do not, and there are things I must do."  
  
"Things?" He sighed.  
  
"There are things going on in the outside world, Mara, and they are not good. I hope you never have to learn of them. You must have noticed it, even safe within the borders of this realm; can you say that you have not noticed that Legolas has had to make more frequent trips to the border to look into reports from the elves there? There is evil stirring, and I must go do what I can to help."  
  
"But. . ." I could not put my worries into words, but Aragorn knew what I was thinking.  
  
"Yes, it is possible that I could be killed in helping, and even if I am not, I am mortal and there is the chance that we could never see each other again." He squeezed my hands gently as a tear rolled down my cheek. "This pains my heart, you must know that, for I have come to love you like the sister I never had, but I cannot forget those who need my help." I nodded and wiped my eyes.  
  
"Yes, I know; I am being selfish, thinking only of myself while you are preparing to ride out into Eru knows what. Can I do anything to help?" He smiled.  
  
"Sure, you can help polish this." He handed me his sword and a cloth. I polished in silence as he packed a small bag for a few moments before he spoke again. "If it will ease your mind any, it is not all bad things that call me away." I paused in my rubbing and looked up at him.  
  
"It will only ease my mind if it is true and not something you are making up to make me eel better." He laughed now, a big, hearty laugh that for a moment reminded me of my father's.  
  
"No, I speak the truth, I assure you." He got a faraway look in his eyes and did not continue until I cleared my throat. "I have found love," he said simply, causing my mouth to quite literally fall open.  
  
"What? Who? Tell me!" I insisted when he chuckled.  
  
"I was planning on it, don't worry. Arwen Undomiel," he said, saying the name as if it were a prayer.  
  
"Arwen. . . Arwen," I repeated, racking my brain for where I heard that name before, gasping when I remembered. "Arwen, as in Lord Elrond's daughter? But she is an elf. . . and your adoptive sister!"  
  
"Yes, she is an elf, that is the only problem. . . as for her being my adoptive sister, yes, she is, but there is no blood relation." He paused for a moment, looking at me strangely. "Some people think that it is wrong to wed one's adoptive sister, but like I said, there is no blood relation, and what our hearts tell us goes beyond anything that others may say. It may do you good to remember that." His last statement completely baffled me, but I put it down to being distracted by the thought of his love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning at dawn, I watched tearfully by Legolas's side as Aragorn rode away with two elves who would escort him to the border.  
  
"Next time we take in a wandering traveler, remind me not to grow attached," I said, turning away to go back to the palace. Legolas and Aldeon followed.  
  
"Do not worry, we will see him again," Aldeon assured me. I smiled a bit.  
  
"Yes, perhaps at his wedding."  
  
"Wedding?" Legolas said, confused.  
  
"Yes, he is planning on wedding Arwen Undomiel. . . if he can get through Lord Elrond, that is." The two elves looked at me as if I had two heads.  
  
"Arwen? Legolas finally said. "But she is an elf. . . and he a man. . . and. . ." I tried not to laugh at his stuttering, nearly failing.  
  
"Yes, I know, but he is quite determined. He is in love with her." They still looked shocked, but said nothing. We went to the dining hall to eat breakfast, then Legolas and Aldeon went to archery practice and I headed for the library. Thranduil had asked me to bring him some texts. After I had delivered them, unsuccessfully trying to pry out of him what they were for, I returned to my room until luncheon, when Legolas and my brother both appeared to take me. I smiled as I closed the door behind me.  
  
"I require bodyguards, now? I am not going to fall apart because Aragorn left, I can assure you. I will miss him, but I am fine." I acted like I didn't catch the look they sent over my head.  
  
Conversation at luncheon seemed strained; it was amazing how we had come to depend on Aragorn's banter to fill the silence. Halfway through the meal, an elf burst through the door.  
  
"King Thranduil, Aragorn and one of his escorts is riding towards the palace at high speed!" We all rushed out to the front gate, where Aragorn and the elf was just dismounting, his horse panting and sweaty, telling of their hard ride.  
  
"Orcs on the border," he said, "Many of them. Nuure was killed before we managed to get away." Thranduil, Legolas, and Aldeon immediately sprang into action, Thranduil ordering for troops to be readied as they all three sprinted inside to change and retrieve their weapons. Feeling like a fish out of water, I asked Aragorn if he or the elf were injured, and when he replied that they were not, I really felt useless.  
  
"Go inside, Mara, he said sternly. When I looked up at him, obviously not understanding why, he continued. "There are many orcs, and only the border patrol to keep them at bay. . . if they should break through you would be safer inside." He pressed a dagger into my hand. "This may not do you much good against many, but use it as you may if it comes to that." Realizing that he really thought that there were enough orcs to get through the border scared me terribly, but I pushed the dagger away.  
  
"No, you will have more need of this than I. I have protection inside." He nodded before turning and mounting his horse. I went back inside, heading for my room as I had nowhere else to go. I was nearly there when I saw Legolas.  
  
"Mara!" he called, sounding relieved. "You were not in your room," he explained. He handed me an envelope, looking troubled as he spoke. "Mara, you know that there is always the chance that I may not return-"  
  
"Legolas, do not say such things!" I gasped. He shook his head and, grabbing my hands, continued.  
  
"No, listen. I promised I would tell you the secret, and I intend to keep my word, even if the worst should happen. It is here in this letter. . . it may be hard to read, I wrote it hastily just now," he apologized with a small smile. He suddenly hugged me tightly, holding me close for a few moments before pulling back and kissing me on the cheek. His actions were making me more and more worried. . . he really thought he may not return, I thought.  
  
"Please be careful," I pleaded. He smiled.  
  
"I always am. And," he added before I could speak, "I will my father and Aldeon that you say the same to them, since they are most likely outside by now, which is where I should be. Stay inside, it is safer here!" he called as he ran off, not even giving me a chance to say anything. As his retreating form disappeared around a corner, I looked down at the envelope I held in my hands. What could be so important that he took time before a battle to write it down, in case of his own death?  
  
A/N: Hmm, a cliffie! I know, I know, you probably hate me right now, but I couldn't resist! It was too tempting! Please review! *holds up a tray of Legolas-shaped cookies just out of readers' reaches* One of these for everyone who does! 


	17. Fearing the Worst

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, I have tomorrow out of school, too! I LOVE snow! That means I'll probably update then, too! Yay! But then again, I may not if I don't get any reviews! Actually, I was absolutely AMAZED at how many reviews I got for the last chapter, I was running around telling my sisters how happy I was about it. . . except they were barely awake and I had a few random objects thrown at my head. Anyways, those reviews made my day! Please review just as much for this one, lol! I try to respond to all my reviews, so if you usually review anonymously, could you possibly leave an email address? Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. . . hopefully nobody will want to kill me. . .  
  
Fearing the Worst:  
  
A couple of hours later, I sat in Legolas's room, staring out the window. I had gone into his room because my window did not face the western border as his did, and I wanted to be the first to know when they returned. The three elves I loved more than anything were out there fighting, and I was sitting there watching out the window helplessly, and it frustrated me to the point that I began clenching my fists - before I realized that I still held Legolas's letter. I looked down at the small, as of yet unopened, and slightly crumpled envelope. I had known as soon as he had handed it to me that I would not open it; opening it would be like acknowledging that he would not come back, which I refused to do. Legolas, Aldeon, and Thranduil would all come back safe and well.  
  
I was abruptly brought out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. I started before calling, "Come in," wondering who would be knocking on Legolas's door, knowing that he was out fighting. I was surprised to see Firine, the elf my brother had been courting for what seemed like forever, enter.  
  
"Mara," she said, with a relieved smile. "When you were not in your room I was afraid for a moment that you had ridden out with the troops." I laughed weakly.  
  
"No, not yet, anyway. I feel so useless," I said, dropping the letter in my lap and running my hands through my hair.  
  
"We all do," Firine admitted. "No matter how many times Aldeon rides out to the border, I never worry any less. Especially when I *know* that there is an attack as I do now." I nodded.  
  
"Yes, I am worrying myself sick about all three of them," I said, knowing that she would know of whom I spoke.  
  
"What is that?" she said, gesturing to the letter in my lap.  
  
"Oh. . . something Legolas gave me before he left. Something he wanted to tell me. I am not going to open it, though, I am going to wait for him to tell me in person." Firine grinned mischievously, her eyes glittering through the worry that clouded them.  
  
"Any idea what it is?" she asked.  
  
"No," I replied. "It is some big secret that he always promised to tell me." When I replied to the negative, Firine's mischievous look turned to one of shock.  
  
"You really do not know?" she said, almost to herself. "I would have thought. . ."  
  
"What?" I said, immediately intrigued. "Do you know what it is?" Firine recovered quickly.  
  
"I may have a theory, but I will keep it to myself. . . you have the letter, and if you do not read it you said yourself that you would rather hear it from Legolas." I sighed, turning my face back to the window.  
  
"What is taking them so long?" I said quietly. "It has been nearly three hours. . . they should be back-" I stopped abruptly as I saw a group of elves returning to the palace. "Finally," I breathed, before taking off downstairs, with Firine close behind. I rushed to the front gate, arriving just as the first of the elves were appearing through the trees. Thranduil was in front, looking strangely pale and upset, with Aldeon behind him. . . helping another elf carry Legolas in what appeared to be a makeshift stretcher. I gasped when I saw two black arrows protruding from his side. I fought my instinct that told me to run to his side, and instead ran to the palace to call for healers.  
  
"We need healers, quickly!" I cried when I reached the doors. A servant poked her head out of a door to see what all the noise was about. "Prince Legolas has been injured, he needs healers; have them go to his room!" I yelled. As soon as she nodded and headed off to find said healers, I turned back to where Thranduil, Aldeon, Legolas, and the other elf who was helping to carry him had just entered the door. "The healers are going to his room," I said, and Thranduil nodded, leading the way.  
  
By the time we arrive at his room, the healers had already arrived and were ready and waiting. They immediately shooed everyone out of the room, even the king, saying that they would let us in as soon as they could. As soon as the door shut behind us, Thranduil waved the other elves who had gathered away, leaving only me, him, and Aldeon. We all sat up against the wall opposite his door.  
  
"How bad is it?" I asked quietly. I had not had the chance to take a good look at him. . . and I was not sure if I wanted to.  
  
"It is bad enough," Thranduil replied grimly. He was silent for a few moments before continuing. "I called for everyone to fall back so that we could regroup and attack again. Legolas was fighting at he very forefront and, being the stubborn elf he is, was the last to fall back. He ended up drawing all the enemy's fire, and even he cannot deflect twenty arrows at once." Thranduil put a hand to his forehead. "Even after he was injured, he would not stop fighting, even when I ordered him to! Why must he be so willful?!" When I remained silent, he looked up. "I am sorry; I do not mean to upset you."  
  
"Do not worry about me," I said firmly. "You two must be hungry, or thirsty, or tired, or. . . something. Tell me what you need." Thranduil smiled a little.  
  
"I believe I would greatly appreciate some water."  
  
"Aldeon," I said to my brother, who had not said anything since his return. He did not reply. "Aldeon, are you alright?" He seemed to hear me that time.  
  
"Oh, yes, yes, I am fine. . . water sounds wonderful, thank you." I looked at him hard.  
  
"Aldeon, what is wrong?" I asked. He sighed.  
  
"On the way to the battle, Legolas told me about something he had done that I was. . . well, less than pleased about. I ended up saying some things that I should nto have said, and now-"  
  
"Now you will have the chance to apologize once he wakes up," I said determinedly. Aldeon smiled weakly.  
  
"Yes, you are right. Some water really would be good."  
  
I nodded and headed for the kitchen. Mastien met me in the doorway. "Is it true, what they say?" she asked worriedly. "Is Legolas injured. . . badly?" I nodded as we walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, he was struck by two arrows. The healers are tending to him now, though. . . they will not give us any word on how he is doing." I took a deep breath as I filled two large glasses with ice chips, then water from the basin, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening. I pressed my lips together as I turned around to where Mastien was standing, not bothering to hold back her tears. "I will let you know whenever we are told anything," I promised before hurrying past her into the hallway beyond.  
  
When I arrived at Legolas's room, Thranduil and Aldeon were gone. I stood for a second staring at the floor where they had been sitting, then jumped sky-high when they came out through Legolas's door. I barely had time to be shocked before what this meant occurred to me.  
  
"Is he. . . all right?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes," Thranduil confirmed, with a relieved look on his face. "The arrows missed everything important, the healers say, but he is still in a great deal of pain, understandably. They are going to give him something to help him sleep, but he insists on seeing you first."  
  
"Thank Eru. . ." I whispered when Thranduil said he was fine. I turned to go into his room before I realized I was still holding the two glasses of water. "Oh, here," I said, handing them to Thranduil and Aldeon.  
  
I entered the room quietly, poking my head in first before the rest of me followed. "Just a few moments," a healer instructed sternly. "I am going to go get some herbs I need; when I return you will have to leave." I nodded mutely as she closed the door behind her. I moved to the bedside and smiled down at Legolas.  
  
"How are you feeling?" I asked timidly. He smiled a little.  
  
"I just had two arrows pulled out of my side. . . I am great, how about you?" I sighed and sank to the floor beside his bed.  
  
"If you can still make corny jokes, you must be alright." I paused before looking back up at him and continuing. "When I saw them carrying you in on a stretcher, I could not help but think the worst, especially after what you said before you left. . ."  
  
"Do not worry about me, I am fine," he assured me, "But speaking of what I said before I left. . . you have not yet told me what you think of my secret." I was surprised to see an hint of fear in his eyes as he spoke. Fear? This elf, who had just gotten shot by orcs and played it off with a corny joke was afraid of what I would think of this secret?  
  
I smiled guiltily and pulled the envelope out of a pocket in my dress, showing him the unbroken seal. "I did not want to read it," I admitted, "I was afraid that it was bad luck, because of the reason you wrote it and all."  
  
"You. . . did not. . . read it?" he stammered, looking something between relieved and dismayed. I shook my head.  
  
"No, I would rather you tell me yourself. So, what is it?" He sighed.  
  
"I cannot tell you now," he said.  
  
"Why ever not?" I protested. "Why could you tell me in the letter but now that you are here you cannot?"  
  
"Because it just is not the right time," he said. "Keep the letter; open it if you will, whenever you would like, but I would rather tell you myself, when the time is right." I frowned.  
  
"I swear, if you were not already hurt-"  
  
"Then I would stay that way, no matter how frustrated you are," he said, laughing for a second before wincing. "Remind me not to laugh anymore."  
  
"She will not be here to remind you," the healer commented as she reentered. "I'm sorry, Maranwe, Legolas must rest now."  
  
"Why must she leave?" Legolas questioned, sounding a bit irritated. "Sleeping is not going to make my side hurt any less."  
  
"Perhaps not," she countered, "But you will not be awake to feel it, now, will you? Goodbye, Maranwe," she said firmly. I stood and squeezed one of Legolas's hands.  
  
"Do what she says," I said. "Or you will have to answer to me." I grinned. "You need to get better, or else I may send Marilla here to comfort you in your pain." I laughed as Legolas's groan echoed behind me as I exited.  
  
A/N: *winces at the glares she is getting for hurting Legolas* Hey, don't be mad at me! He's the stubborn one who wouldn't fall back when Thranduil said to! Please review! I may stick another batch of Legolas cookies in the oven if I get enough reviews. . . 


	18. Bree Cheese!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for all the great feedback! I have no intentions of abandoning this fic, as some of you evidently thought when I posted my new one. *hands out piping hot Legolas cookies to all who reviewed*.  
  
Bree Cheese!:  
  
Although it was not of my doing (I would never have followed through on such a vile threat) Marilla did find out about Legolas's injury (along with all of Mirkwood, though he had asked that it not be 'publicized') and found it necessary to come wailing to his room. I mean wailing literally, high pitched squealing and tears; the whole deal. It was quite amusing for those of us not on the receiving end of her 'affections', but I soon sent in the healer to put Legolas out of his misery; she told Marilla that her being there could possibly stress him, perhaps causing his immune system to lower its guard, making him more vulnerable to infection, which could possibly kill him. I was quite sure she did not understand a word of it, except for the 'kill him' part, which seemed to be enough to drive her from the room for a while.  
  
A week had passed since Legolas was wounded, and he was now up and about, doing nearly everything as he was before he was hurt. Everything except fighting, that is, which the healer had strictly forbidden for another week, which meant that he had more free time on his hands. . . which was quite a dangerous thing for Legolas to have.  
  
"How did you talk me into this?" I asked drowsily for what must have been the fourth time.  
  
"I do not think I remember anymore," he replied, shrugging. "This is some potent stuff; I believe it has addled my mind a bit."  
  
"Does not take much to do that," I mumbled as I sipped my own drink. We were sitting in the wine cellar drinking some newly imported wine. Legolas had overheard a servant speaking about the new shipment and had insisted on sneaking down here to try it out. I had tried to get him to wait until the next feast, where he could drink it with everyone else, but he claimed to be tired of his bedroom and wanted an outing.  
  
An hour and two jugs of wine later, we were still in the wine cellar.  
  
"I am taking this away before we both get more drunk than we already are," I said as I pushed the jugs away.  
  
"Drunk? Who's drunk?" Legolas, who had imbibed much more drink that I, said quite loudly.  
  
"Both of us," I replied, "But at least I realize it."  
  
"I am not drunk," Legolas maintained stubbornly. "BREE CHEESE!"  
  
"Shhh!" I said, clamping my hand over his mouth. "You are begging for your father to find us out!" I paused a moment. "Bree cheese?"  
  
"Yes," he said, quite calmly. "I want some Bree cheese." I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"I do not believe we have any. . . Bree cheese. I think it is time to go back upstairs, Legolas." I stood up, only to find that my wine-laden legs would not hold me. I steadied myself on the table and started walking over to where Legolas was. "Come now, stand up," I ordered. He frowned up at me.  
  
"Fine," he said haughtily. He stood up too quickly, and tried lean on me to catch himself; however, seeing as how I could barely hold myself up, we both went tumbling to the floor.  
  
"We will never make it upstairs at this rate," I said as Legolas rolled halfway off of me.  
  
"Good," he mumbled into my shoulder as he settled his head there and promptly began snoring.  
  
"Legolas," I said irritably as I shook him. "Wake up!" This was to no avail, however, so I soon gave up. The wine I had drunk soon caught up with me and I was fast asleep beside him.  
  


* * *

  
"And you said *I* was more drunk than you," I heard as I woke up, pressing a hand to my aching head. I cracked open my eyes to see Legolas sitting in a chair above me.  
"Well you were," I said. "You just slept it off faster than I did."  
  
"Is that ever an understatement," he laughed. "I woke up two hours ago with naught but a headache. I doubt you can even see straight."  
  
"You mean your craving for 'Bree cheese' also wore off?"  
  
"Bree cheese?" he said incredulously. "What is that?" I shrugged.  
  
"I do not know; you claimed to want some while you were less than coherent." I sighed. "Forget it; Help me up." Legolas complied, and I found that I had to lean on him to walk. I pinched him hard when he started snickering. "I may not get over it as quickly as you did, but at least I had my wits about me the entire time." He feigned surprise.  
  
"You mean you have wits?"  
  
"I swear, Legolas, if I could see straight, I would-"  
  
"Not be having half as much fun," he finished for me.  
  
"However much fun you two may be having, I suggest you clear out of here quite quickly," we heard above us. We looked up to see Aldeon on the stairs. "Galion is on his way down and I suspect he will be less than pleased to find you down here."  
  
"I *told* you we would get caught!" I said, keeping my arms around Legolas's neck to hold myself up. Aldeon took this in with raised eyebrows.  
  
" *What* exactly are you doing?" He said.  
  
"I am having a bit of a problem standing on my own," I said ashamedly. He sighed as he hurried down the steps. He picked me up, cradling me like a baby.  
  
"Legolas does not need to be holding your weight with his injury," he pointed out.  
  
"Oh," I said guiltily. "Sorry." Legolas shrugged.  
  
"You weigh next to nothing. Come, let us get out of here before-"  
  
"I get down here and catch you?" Once again our eyes were drawn to the stairs, where this time we saw Galion staring down at us sternly.  
  


* * *

  
"What possessed you to sneak down there and get into my best wine? Do you know how much that stuff costs?!" Thranduil glared at Legolas, Aldeon, and I. We were all three silent for several nerve-racking moments before Legolas spoke up.  
  
"Aldeon and Mara are blameless, Father. Aldeon was not even there until he found us down there and tried to help, and I talked Mara into it. Besides, had she not been there to limit me, chances are that I would have drunk myself into a stupor and would still be lying down there, passed out on the floor." Legolas smiled a bit at his own attempted humor.  
  
"This is not a laughing matter, Legolas. But you are partially right, Aldeon is free of blame except for the fact that he was tying to keep you from getting caught, which I cannot blame him for. However, despite the fact that you may have saved Legolas from a drunken stupor, Mara, you still knew better than to accompany Legolas on his. . . adventure." I hung my head a bit lower than it already had been.  
  
"However," he continued. "In light of Legolas's recent injury, and the fact that Mara has never done such a thing, or at least never been *caught* doing it," his lips twitched a bit as he held back a smile, "There will be no punishment implemented. But stand warned: should this, or anything else, happen again, the culprits will regret it. Understood?" Legolas and I nodded enthusiastically, surprised that we had gotten off with only a lecture.  
  
Less then five minutes later I was in Legolas's room, fussing as I had never fussed before.  
  
"Never again will I *ever* listen to you! Because when I listen, you convince me to do something incredibly stupid, like drinking your father's wine!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing! I *told* you that we would get caught! But do you ever listen to me? No! Because you are too busy trying to get me to listen to you!"  
  
"Mara!" Legolas interrupted. He pinned my arms, which I had been waving about with, to my sides and pushed me gently to sit on the bed. "If I had thought we would get caught, I never would have gone down there – or at least would not have asked you to join me. The last thing I would ever want would be to cause you any kind of trouble or pain, no matter how trivial the matter. I thought only of having a bit of fun." He paused. "Which you have to admit, excluding getting caught, it was fun." I smiled a bit.  
  
"Maybe just a little," I allowed.  
  


* * *

  
". . . And despite what happened earlier this week, I think that you are best suited to do this," Thranduil finished. I stared disbelievingly at him and Legolas. He wanted him to go to Rivendell?  
  
"I know that you are still recovering from your wound, but I have spoken with the healers and they all agree that the riding would not slow the healing process. It is your choice, Legolas, I will not make you go; there are others I can send if you do not wish to go." Legolas glanced over in my direction with what looked like an apologetic expression before answering.  
  
"I will go, Father, and represent the Mirkwood elves in this council." Thranduil nodded.  
  
"Good. You will be accompanied by several elves of your own choosing; choose wisely; they will be your only help should you encounter any foul creatures on the way there. You will have to leave tomorrow morning to arrive in time. I am sorry that it is sprung upon you with so little notice, but I did not know myself until the messenger arrived this morning."  
  
Legolas nodded and excused himself to go make ready for the journey. I left soon after and found him standing outside the doors waiting.  
  
"I knew you would be following," he said with a small laugh. We walked toward his room in silence. When we got there, he pulled out a satchel and began packing.  
  
"Can I help?" I asked quietly. He smiled and nodded and I began pulling out his traveling clothes and folding them. "Do you know how long you will be gone?" I asked after a while, trying my best to keep my voice from cracking. He shrugged.  
  
"I do not know. It takes a while to get there, and since I do not know what the council is about, I do not know if anything besides my opinion will be required of me. I will come back as quickly as possible, though, I promise." I nodded and stubbornly wiped away a tear that had refused to stay hidden.  
  
"Do you know who you will take with you?" I said as a thought occurred to me.  
  
"Several members of the guard, I suppose; most likely Aldeon with them." He looked up and saw my hopeful look. "No!" he immediately said.  
  
"Why not?" I said pleadingly. "I would not be any burden, I will be silent and ride my horse and not cause a bit of trouble, I swear it!"  
  
"I know you would not cause any trouble," Legolas said, "But I could not guarantee your safety on such a trip, and I will not take such a risk with you."  
  
"I will protect *myself*," I insisted. Legolas shook his head.  
  
"No. I will not take that risk, and I will not change my mind, however much I will miss you while I am away." I pressed my lips into a hard line and willed my tears to stop coming. Legolas stepped over to me, took the shirt I was folding out of my hands, and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed and breathed in his scent, knowing that it could be quite some time before I would have him here to comfort me, should I need it. After a few moments, I sniffed, attempting to compose myself, and pulled away.  
  
"Should I go inform Aldeon?" I asked. "Just so he can begin packing. . ." Legolas smiled.  
  
"Yes, and I will go inform the rest of the elves that will be going with me." I gave my best impression of a smile before turning to leave.  
  
A/N: Well, that's all for now, folks! I will update as soon as possible, but I *do* have an English project due Friday that I've barely started on, so I wouldn't be looking for anything any sooner than Thursday night. And a big thank you to my new beta, Sugar High5! No more typos! Yay! Ok, anyways. . . if anybody out there has read Rose Daughter and would like to help a poor author with an English project, email me! Lol, and also, I am taking requests for elf-cookies! Haldir, Elrond, Erestor, Figwit. . . reviewers deserve the best! 


	19. Blood Bond

AUTHOR'S NOTE: *dodges various rotten fruits being thrown in her direction* I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I KNOW its been forever since I've updated, but they will come more frequently now, I promise! I want to give a big thanks to Name1 before I even start; I'll explain more at the end. Please R&R!  
  
Blood Bond:  
  
I took long, determined strides down the short hallway to my brother's room, taking several deep breaths to steel myself. I knocked quickly on his door, then, keeping to my norm, entered without waiting for an answer. He was standing by the bed, shirtless, and spoke as he whirled around to the door.  
  
"Wait just a moment! Who – oh," he said when he realized it was only me. I forced a small laugh.  
  
"Do not worry, brother, it is me, not some overzealous elleth breaking in on you unawares." He smiled grimly.  
  
"I intend to ask Firine's father for his blessing soon, so I can ask her for her hand. Then I doubt I will have to worry about that as much." I smiled again, a bit less strained this time. While he was not a prince, he was usually treated as such, and when it came to overeager elleths dogging his every step, his good looks did not exactly help matters. I tossed him a shirt that was lying on his bed, then noticed the small bag that was lying beside it.  
  
"I see you have heard already," I said softly. "News travels fast."  
  
"Not news," he corrected. "Rumors. Perhaps you could help me straighten them out. Here is what I have heard so far: Thranduil is sending Legolas to Rivendell, and he is taking some other, as of yet unknown, elves with him. I started packing in case I am one of those, which I assume I am by the look on your face." I immediately dropped what I thought was a reasonably good façade of composure and sank down onto his bed.  
  
"That transparent, am I?" I sighed as he sat beside me. "Yes, all that you have heard is true, and yes, you are going with him. Legolas is telling all the other elves who are going; I told him I would tell you." Aldeon nodded silently and pulled me to him, rubbing my arms comfortingly.  
  
"You worry too much, little sister; we will return before you even realize that we are gone," he said lightly. I managed a look of disbelief through my tears.  
  
"I worry if one of you are missing from a meal. You would be gone for over a month if all you did was ride straight to Rivendell and back. That's not counting what time the council will take," I pointed out. Aldeon simply nodded again.  
  
"When are we leaving?" he asked.  
  
"Tomorrow morning." I picked up the bag he had been packing and frowned as I inspected its contents. "Legolas will likely have you attend the council with him, and all you have packed are traveling clothes. You need to pack something. . ." I stood to rummage through his wardrobe, emerging with a green tunic and brown pants. "Something like this."  
  
"I suppose-" Aldeon was interrupted by a knock at the door. He quickly strode across the room to open it. "Yes?" he said to the manservant waiting there.  
  
"Prince Legolas wishes to speak with Lady Maranwe," the elf said with a slight bow. "When you are done here, that is." I nodded my understanding before he left.  
  
"I wonder what that is about," I mused out loud. "I spoke to him only minutes ago." I took note of Aldeon's dark look. "What?" He shook himself.  
  
"Nothing. I suppose you should go to him." He paused. "Could you relay a message from me to him, though? Tell him I said that I think he should wait for the opportune moment – one not shadowed by doubt and danger." My brow immediately wrinkled in confusion. "He will understand," he assured me. "But tell him before he tells you why he needs to speak with you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I had just relayed Aldeon's message to Legolas and watched his eyes darken with anger before he quickly disguised it.  
  
"What does it mean?" I demanded. Legolas waved his hand dismissively.  
  
"Nothing important." I started to protest, but he spoke again before I could. "I have to ask you something that I have been thinking about for some time," he said. I looked up at him, surprised at the immense seriousness of his tone. He did not continue.  
  
"Yes?" I prompted, peering up into his face. He exhaled slowly, staring back at me for a moment, before speaking again.  
  
"Perhaps we should sit down," he said. He looked so serious I complied without pressing for answers. Once we were seated across from each other, he spoke. "There is an old custom, one that has not been put into practice in years. I am not sure if you have heard of it. . . blood- bonding." He waited a moment to gauge my reaction, which must have been blank because I had not heard of it. "Two elves would exchange blood, and it would forever link the two. They could communicate without speaking, even across great distances. They would always know what the other was feeling. . . I have even heard that they could read each others' minds." He took a deep breath and looked away, off over my shoulder. "I have a bad feeling about this trip to Rivendell. I do not wish to worry you, but I have a feeling it will be dangerous. . . and possibly longer than expected." He looked back into my eyes, reached for my hands. "Ever since we were children, I have felt closer to you than anybody, and now with these dreams, I know I will worry about you while I am gone.  
  
"What I am trying to say," he said after another pause, "is that while a blood bond is a serious step, I believe that. . . well, it would be. . ." he trailed off, his eyes seeming to plead me for help.  
  
"You want me to blood-bind with you," I said slowly. Legolas nodded uneasily.  
  
"It is not something to be taken lightly," he said quickly. "Any emotions; pain, despair, depression, also good ones, though, are shared. Thoughts, too. While I would never purposely invade your mind if you did not wish me to-"  
  
"Legolas," I interrupted. "I realize how big of a step it is. But I have never felt the need to hide anything from you, and it will ease my mind, as well, to know that you are safe." He stared at me disbelievingly.  
  
"You mean you would do it?" he asked.  
  
"Will do it," I corrected.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I winced a bit as I drew the small dagger across my palm. "Careful!" Legolas exclaimed. "No need to hurt yourself that badly." I shrugged as I handed his dagger back. He did the same to his palm and hesitated before he lifted it. "Are you sure?" he asked again. In answer to his question, I lifted my hand to meet his, shaking his hand with a firm grip that I regretted as a searing pain shot through the palm that I had cut. My arm instinctively jerked back.  
  
Legolas immediately frowned and reached for my hand. "You cut yourself to deep," he said, wiping away the dripping blood with his tunic.  
  
'You're ruining your tunic,' I thought without voicing it.  
  
"It's an old one anyway," Legolas said. My eyes snapped up to his face.  
  
"You heard that?" He looked up to my face from where he had been focusing on my hand.  
  
'Yes,' I heard, though he did not speak. I paled.  
  
'It worked. It really worked!' By now Legolas had found something to wrap my hand in, but I pulled it away abruptly as I flung my arms around him. "Do not worry so," I said, after I realized the worry I was feeling was actually his. "Everything will turn out alright. I know I'm always the one taking comfort form you but. . . somehow doing this has made everything seem better." Legolas pulled back and looked into my eyes again before smiling and hugging me tightly.  
  
At this moment there was a cursory knock before Legolas's door opened. Legolas, who was turned so that he could see the door over my head, immediately stiffened and I felt a stab of apprehension; once again I recognized the emotion as his. The experience of feeling his emotions made me feel. . . responsible, somehow, for comforting him. I turned to see Aldeon standing in the door. He had his fists clenched by his sides as he glared – angrily, I realized with surprise – at Legolas.  
  
"Aldeon?" I said softly. He blinked once and shifted his gaze to me.  
  
"Did I interrupt something?"  
  
A/N: Yes, it was a short chappie, but oh well. As for what I said earlier about Name1, the 'blood bonding' idea is actually her idea originally and she graciously allowed me to use it; I highly recommend her fic, A Girl Named Jack. It is absolutely wonderful! You can find the link under my favorite stories in my profile. Another update will follow soon, I promise! *Hugs* to my wonderful beta! Please review! 


	20. The Secret

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's been so long, yall, but I've been trying to get signed up for my classes for next year and writing a poem for poetry club. . . *glances around at the impatient readers* Well, go ahead, then....  
  
The Secret:  
  
I took a hesitant step toward Aldeon. To be completely honest, the anger in his eyes frightened me a bit, but I tried my best to keep Legolas from feeling my fear.  
  
"Aldeon, we-" He ignored me and pushed past me to Legolas.  
  
"What have you done? The blood bond? You have, I can see it in your eyes! How could you do this?!" Aldeon cried angrily. I could feel Legolas's apprehension quickly transforming into waves of anger before the emotions of his that I was feeling simply stopped. I opened my mouth to question why they had out of instinct, but quickly snapped it shut when I realized that the immediate situation with Aldeon was more important at the moment.  
  
"Aldeon, why do you act as if this bond is a bad thing?" I said calmly, not wanting to add my own concerns to the emotions that were already raging in the room. "You know that Legolas and I have always been close; as close as you and I. This bond only reaffirms that."  
  
Aldeon turned quickly to face me, the anger in his eyes that suddenly focused on me caused me to jolt with surprise. "Do you know what this commitment entails? The stress it can cause, dealing with another's emotions as well as your own?" I lifted my chin stubbornly.  
  
"I know exactly what it entails, Aldeon; do you truly think I would enter into such a thing blind? Legolas would not have let me do something like this without such knowledge!" I paused for emphasis as Aldeon's eyes began softening a bit. "I did this because I wished to, not because Legolas or anyone else talked me into it." He started to say something, then stopped, turned to the door, and stalked out. I started to follow, but Legolas grabbed my elbow.  
  
"Wait, Mara. He needs time," he said simply. Suddenly I could feel his emotions again – guilt and regret.  
  
"You regret the bond now?" I asked.  
  
"No!" he assured me quickly, taking my hands in his. "I only regret that the bond, which should be a happy occasion, has caused Aldeon pain." I nodded my agreement.  
  
"Yes, but what has upset him so? Why should our bond bother him so much?" I thought briefly that it might be jealousy.  
  
"No, he is not jealous," Legolas said slowly. "Just. . ." He sighed and rubbed his face, and again the flow of his thoughts and emotions ceased.  
  
"What is this? Are you doing it?" I said, assuming he would know what I meant. He smiled a little.  
  
"Yes, I am. I really don't know exactly how I am doing it, but it is like a wall that closes the connection for a time. . ." He paused, as if unsure of how explain. "While I have opened my mind to you, and yours to me, and you know I trust you completely, there is something that you do not yet know, and I somehow close my mind, to a certain extent. But I will tell you soon," he added. "I cannot keep this inside me much longer," he said in a softer voice. Despite this 'wall' he spoke of, I could still feel a wave of his pain wash over me. I reached for his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
"Do not dwell on that now," I said firmly. "You and Aldeon are both leaving to undertake a dangerous journey tomorrow, and neither of you can afford to be distracted by your anger at each other. You will need to focus on the task at hand, not on how you will resolve your differences. Therefore," I said as I gave him a little push toward the door, "You need to go speak with him. Now. Besides, I have a feeling that the reason he is angry has more to do with you than me," I said briskly. Legolas grinned cheekily and dropped a mock bow before hurrying out of the way of my swat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning at dawn, I was standing beside Thranduil as I watched the elves that were heading to Rivendell, Legolas and Aldeon included, putting the last of their gear onto their horses. Legolas said he had straightened things out with Aldeon, and while I could still sense a tension between them, I knew that it was nothing compared to what had been there yesterday. I took a deep breath as Aldeon came toward me, willing myself to not cry.  
  
Aldeon grasped my hands and kissed me on the cheek. "Please forgive me for my terrible behavior yesterday," he said, looking me in the eyes. "It just took me by surprise."  
  
I removed my hands from his, only to throw them around his neck in a fierce hug. "There is nothing to forgive, brother. I love you, just come home safe." He nodded, kissed me on the cheek, then moved on to speak to Thranduil. Before he even began speaking, I heard Legolas calling me through our link.  
  
'Mara, could you meet me in the stables?'  
  
Once I reached the stables, I did not see him. 'Legolas?'  
  
'I am around back; there were too many people around,' he informed me. Finally I got around to the back of the stables, where I saw him waiting, his horse standing patiently beside him. He smiled slowly, but did not say anything.  
  
"You had me come all the way back here, and now you are not going to speak?" I said, with my hands on my hips, feigning frustration. Now his smile spread over his entire face, and he moved toward me purposefully, and in two steps he had his arms around me and his mouth over mine.  
  
To say that I was shocked would be an immense understatement.  
  
At first I had stiffened out of pure shock, but I somehow found myself relaxing in his embrace, softening under his gentle kiss. My mind became clouded; it seemed that not a single rational thought could fully form in my head. Legolas deepened the kiss after a moment, and it was only my own sound of satisfaction, a sound that seemed to come out as an embarrassing purr, that brought my mind back from wherever Legolas had taken it, and I pulled back quickly, gasping for air.  
  
Breathing took all my effort for a few moments, and Legolas seemed to have the same problem. He recovered first. "Mara, I would ask you to forgive me, but I cannot bring myself to do so since I do not regret what I have done." I continued to stare at him, wide-eyed. "This is the secret that I have held close to my heart for so long; now perhaps you understand why Aldeon has acted the way he has in certain situations. I have always thought of you as a friend, an almost-sister – or at least I have always tried to. The only problem is I never succeeded. For nearly as long as I can remember, it has been more for me, or a hope for more. I always looked to you for some sign that perhaps you were thinking the same thing, that maybe your heart was tugging you in my direction as mine is pulling me to you. Everything you done, I have dissected it; tried to find some bit of. . . something more than there is.  
  
"I do not ask you to tell me you love me as I do you. I love you as more than a friend, more than a sister, but I do not want that from you, not yet. Think on it before you say anything, in the positive or negative. I want what you want; what would make you happy. I admit that I hope that you can love me, but if not, I will make myself be content to remain only your friend, for I will *always* be that." He paused, as if trying to gauge my reaction, which would have been difficult if not for our connection, through which I was sure he was receiving nothing but a flood of confusion. "You may not feel as if you could ever fall in love with me, whom you have never thought of that way," he said, "but if you should, my own heart is ready to catch you."  
  
With that, he mounted his horse and rode away. I could do nothing but stare after him; I could not even bring myself to move a few moments later when I heard all the elves that were bound for Rivendell galloping off. At some point, I do not know how much time had passed, I sat down against the wall of the stable and squeezed my eyes shut in a valiant attempt to block out all thoughts of everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I do not know how long I stayed there behind the barn, but it was nearing noon before I had gathered my wits about me enough to move back inside. I found I had no appetite for luncheon, however, and made my way to my room. I was not halfway there, however, before I was stopped by a servant.  
  
"Lady Mara!" she cried, rushing toward me. "Thranduil has had everyone looking for you since you disappeared this morning!" I smiled wanly.  
  
"I am fine," I said quickly. "Could you tell him that I will not be at luncheon, please?" She nodded and bobbed a quick curtsy as I continued on my way.  
  
When I arrived in my room, I finally allowed myself to think, though I made sure to put up that 'wall' that Legolas had used before; I knew that the distance would not dampen the connection at all.  
  
He had kissed me. I forced myself to start with that simple fact. Legolas had kissed me. Not a kiss for show, as he had done many years ago, but a kiss accompanied with an avowal of love. It was just so totally and completely baffling to me as to how I could never have realized this before. I had been living with his elf, had even slept in his bed, and had never thought of him as anything more than a brotherly figure! Even with this new knowledge of Legolas's feelings, though, when I looked back on all these things, I could not remember anything that could have clued me in. Even when I had slept in the same bed as him – it was so odd to look back on such things now that I knew – he had never done anything inappropriate. That was Legolas, though, I thought with a sigh. Self-sacrificing to a fault.  
  
What could I do? I had never even thought of thinking of Legolas like that, and could not seem to bring myself to do so now. How could I answer a question I had never even imagined being asked?  
  
A/N: Ohhh! Mwahahaha, aren't I evil? Sorry the chapter was short, but as I told my (wonderful and extremely helpful) beta, I thought it packed a bit of a punch, hehe. What do you think? *looks beseechingly at the purpley- blue review button* Hmm... *glances over to oven where a batch of elf cookies are cooking. . . Legolas, Haldir, the twins, Erestor, Orophin, Rumil, Figwit, even Aldeon (he wanted to be a cookie, too!). . . all in one nice yummy batch....* 


	21. The Choice

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, it's late, I'm tired, and I really don't feel like writing a long drawn out AN, so here's the chapter....  
  
The Choice:  
  
I sat up and looked around, not knowing exactly where I was. It took me a moment to realize that I was outside, sitting on grass. I looked around and was surprised to see that I was not alone, and even more surprised to see Legolas and the elves he was traveling to Rivendell with.  
  
'Legolas!' I called out mentally, and watched his face melt into a smile.  
  
'I thought you would remain silent for a bit,' he said. 'I am glad you didn't though.' I stifled a giggle when I saw Aldeon looking at Legolas as if he were crazy, smiling at nothing.  
  
'Aldeon thinks that you are mad,' I informed him laughingly. Legolas's eyes snapped to Aldeon.  
  
'How do you know that?'  
  
'I do not know how, but I can see you.' For some reason, it had not occurred to me how strange this was. It had occurred to me, however, how strange it was that I was comfortably talking to Legolas again, despite his earlier confession. I assumed that it was an effect of the blood bond.  
  
'I suppose it is,' Legolas said, following my line of thought easily. 'But where are you now?' My first instinct was to answer 'here' before I realized what he meant.  
  
'I was in my room. . . asleep, perhaps?' Legolas's eyes lit up.  
  
'Perhaps this means your dreams will stop!' I felt a smile working its way to my face at the thought, but before it got there, a wave of lethargy hit me – my dream-self.  
  
'Legolas. . .' I managed before I fell to, then through, the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I gasped and sat straight up in bed before I realize what must have happened. The falling sensation, the sudden sleepiness in the dream, was me waking up. I shuddered, wondering if I would ever get used to it. Just then I noticed a slight movement beside the bed and nearly screamed before I saw who it was.  
  
"Dear Eru, Thranduil, you nearly sent me to Mandos!" I cried, pressing my hand against my chest and waiting for my galloping heart to resume its normal rate. Thranduil smiled a bit.  
  
"I am sorry, I did not mean to frighten you. You were sleeping when I came by and I had nothing else to do, so I thought I would wait." As he spoke I saw the question in his eyes, alongside of a knowing gleam, and realization dawned on me.  
  
"You know," I said quietly. He stopped for a moment, surprised, but nodded. "Legolas told you?" I asked, wondering how many people had known before me.  
  
'I did not tell him,' I heard and realized Legolas could hear me thinking. This would take some getting used to. 'Aldeon was the only one who knew, and I only told him because he asked me. I suppose I was too transparent to him.'  
  
'That explains a lot,' I thought, thinking about how Aldeon had overreacted to certain things in the past.  
  
"No," Thranduil was saying. "I was looking for Legolas this morning and. . . I saw. . . and well, to be completely honest, I was not taken completely by surprise." I could do nothing but stare while he continued. "I had always suspected that he felt something. . . deeper. I can assume by your reaction that you never suspected anything, though, did you?" I could tell by his halting words that Thranduil was a bit embarrassed, probably for both me and Legolas.  
  
"No, I never suspected a thing," I admitted. I started to block my mind to Legolas while I finished speaking to his father, but realized that doing that as often as I had been doing was just making our bond worthless. When I accepted the responsibilities of the bond, I knew that my thoughts and feelings would be laid bare to him, and, I thought, both of us need this connection right now when we are at this crucial point.  
  
"Never," I repeated, speaking to Thranduil again. "I have never even pondered what would happen if one of our feelings changed toward the other. It never even seemed to be a possibility. And now. . ." I trailed off helplessly and fought the tears that were forming, to no avail. "I just do not know what to do." Suddenly what had started out as confused tears turned to anger. "How could he do this to me? Keep a secret like this for so long, then spill out his heart to me, just before traipsing off on a life-threatening journey!" My breaths were coming shallow and ragged now, my throat hurting from yelling in my anger. Thranduil stood from his chair and moved swiftly to sit on the bed, gathering me into his arms. I collapsed, sobbing into his tunic, while he rocked me back and forth like a child. He said nothing, but it was not words I needed at the time.  
  
Even through my own raging emotions, I could feel Legolas's initial shock at my outburst, then his guilt for causing me this pain and confusion. My own guilt at yelling about Legolas when he had been so brave to tell me his feelings, was soon added to that, and I could do nothing but sob "I am sorry, I am so sorry," over and over again into the king's shirt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke the next morning, surprised to find that I had slept through the night. I had had a dreamless sleep; or at least there were no dreams that I could recall, for which I was grateful beyond belief. I guiltily remembered my outburst of the night before and tentatively reached out to Legoas's mind. I was surprised to find nothing, not even the slight trace of emotions that I had been able to feel since the bond, even when he had erected his 'wall'.  
  
I was suddenly filled with an overwhelming fear. What if the reason that I could not reach him was because something had happened to him? What if he was hurt, and was blocking his thoughts to protect me from knowing he was hurt? Or worse. . . what if he was not even alive?  
  
I immediately shook these thoughts from my head. If something had happened, I would know. Exactly how, I did not know, but there was no way that something that terrible could happen to Legolas without me knowing. If it could, then the blood bond would not be as important as he had made it out to be. I would know, I assured myself.  
  
Still, my heart was filled with doubt as I blindly stumbled through my normal routines. Most of my time was spent alone, however, because Legolas and Aldeon were usually with me. During these times alone, I had nothing to do but think.  
  
My mind kept going back to the kiss, even more than what had been said afterward. He had been so gentle, yet there was something else. . . a restraint, an undercurrent of something greater, stronger. Even as I thought about it, I was taken back to the moment. . . the look in his eyes, the slow smile, him surrounding me as he took me into his arms. It was burned into my mind, and I kept replaying it over and over again, no matter how hard I tried to push it out of my mind.  
  
However, my mind also kept coming back to Legolas himself, in the here and now, and where he was. I would try time and again to reach out to him, but hit the wall every time, sometimes so hard I would physically jerk.  
  
That night I found that I could not get to sleep at all. It was not the fear of 'the dream,' as it had so often been before, but a restlessness caused by not knowing what had happened to Legolas. I found myself in his room, touching his things, lying in his bed to comfort myself. I fell asleep there, with his soothing smell surrounding me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was back there again, kissing Legolas as I had seen myself do innumerable times throughout the day. When I pulled back from the kiss, though, we were not behind the stables, or in Mirkwood at all. We were on the battlefield again, amidst the orcs and elves and men. I gasped and clutched at Legolas's arm as an orc ran straight for us, then sighed in relief when it was cleaved neatly in two by an elf – one who I recognized as Thranduil when he turned his face toward us.  
  
"Father!"  
  
"Thranduil!" Legolas and I called to him simultaneously, but he did not seem to hear and continued fighting. He was soon absorbed into the fray and the dream continued as it always did; my father was across the field, fighting desperately, but to no avail.  
  
As I once again helplessly watched his death, Legolas grasped my hand tightly. I felt him there, felt our connection, and saw Thranduil again. Suddenly it hit me, how lucky I was to have been drawn into this new family, to have the love of these two elves who had no obligation to me whatsoever. While I would never forget my father, I still lived on. I lived despite of the grief I had felt, despite of the troubles I had faced. With Legolas's hand firmly holding mine, I felt a strength I had never possessed before; the strength to move on, remembering my father for his life, not his death. There was nothing I could do to help him, there never had been. All I had ever had to do was to realize that and choose to move on. The choice had been mine all along, nothing had ever forced me to stay on this field.  
  
I turned away from where my father's body laid and looked up at Legolas. "The choice is mine," I said simply, but through our connection he understood my meaning. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze as we turned and walked off of the field.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next few weeks passed so slowly it seemed as if years and no time at all passed, all at the same time. I often found myself sleeping in Legolas's room again, but never had the dream again during that time. And I never thought about 'It'. 'It' being Legolas's confession of love. What I did think about, however, was Legolas himself, as I never once felt him through the link.  
  
What if he was dead? Or hurt? What if our link had somehow been severed? Was that even possible? If it were, I would prefer that to the other two options. Seeing as how these were the only explanations I could think of, I chose to believe that there was some way that the bond could be broken that neither Legolas or I knew about.  
  
The worry was slowly killing me.  
  
Thranduil kept trying to find things for me to do, things to keep my mind off of Legolas and Aldeon's absence, but made myself sparse to avoid these distractions. He expressed concern about my eating habits – or lack thereof – but I waved it off and continued as I was.  
  
I continued in this manner for nearly a month after Legolas and Aldeon left. One day I was sitting in my room, wondering once again what had happened to Legolas, when I was suddenly overwhelmed with a surge of innumerable emotions, emotions that hit me so hard, I fell out of the chair; it felt like I had ran into a stone wall. I laid on the floor, gasping for breath, trying to stay conscious as a rush of emotions and thoughts ran over me.  
  
A/N: Same as before; still tired... some reviews may perk me up, though... Thanks to all my reviewers yall are the best! *hands out elf cookies to all readers, 3 to each reviewer!* 


	22. Barrier

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I feel like I'm having to do this for every chapter, and for that in itself I apologize, but I wish to issue my sincerest apology ever. I believe this is the longest I've ever gone without updating, but believe me, however hard it was for you, multiply it by ten for me. I got a new computer which did not want to cooperate, and I have only just been able to write this chapter. Thank you so much for those of you who have stuck with me thus far! Your reviews make my day! (Also, sorry if this chapter is formatted weird; I'm still having computer problems!)  
  
Barrier:  
  
What have I done? How could I have let my guard down? What if something terrible has happened? Why did I ever ask her to blood bond with me? If she has been hurt, I will never forgive myself!  
  
I felt myself instinctively reach out to comfort Legolas through our link as he berated himself before I even realized that I was lying in a bed. I quickly opened my eyes and sat up, only to hiss in shock as pain ripped through my side. A healer quickly rushed to my side, pressing me gently back down onto the mattress, fussing all the while.   
  
"Well, my lady, you certainly gave us quite a scare! One of the new servant girls was frightened out of her wits when she heard a crash from your room, and then you would not answer the door, and she opens it to find you lying on the floor! Whatever happened, my dear?"  
  
I found myself unable to answer as I was being simultaneously bombarded by Legolas.   
  
'Mara! Are you well? Oh, please forgive me, it is all my fault for letting my guard down!'  
  
'Legolas, what happened?' I inquired silently. When he did not reply I began dipping into his thoughts, without really realizing what I was doing, and felt fear and horror overwhelm me as the image of one object flooded my mind: a simple golden band. A golden band that, in one moment, I knew would determine the fate of Middle Earth.   
  
I gasped for breath as I seemed to come up gasping for air from Legolas's mind. I knew that Legolas was doing the same in a room in Rivendell, as I could now feel him as easily as if he had been sitting beside me. In one moment I had gained knowledge that it had take Legolas hours to absorb as he had watched the Council of Elrond unfold. Most importantly, and foremost in my mind was that the Ring was found, it must be destroyed. . . and that Legolas was going to assist in doing that. It was when Legolas had seen the Ring that he had let his guard down and his emotions had hit me in such a wave that it overwhelmed me.  
  
'Would you mind letting me know before you do that next time?' Legolas said slowly.   
  
'I did not even realize what I was doing,' I quickly asserted. A million questions about his upcoming quest flooded my mind, but they were answered before I could even 'think-voice' them. I found out that Legolas had blocked our connection as soon as he had found out about the ring so that I would not worry about him; I quickly assured him that he had achieved the opposite effect. I was so caught up in the goings-on of Rivendell I was not drawn back to Mirkwood until the healer was lifting me up and I groaned as pain shot through my side once again.   
  
"What happened to my side?" I asked out loud, startling the healer, as she had evidently been talking to me without any response the entire time I had been conversing with Legolas.   
  
"When you fell in your room, you must have hit the chair, my lady; you have broken a rib." I grimaced as she lifted my shirt and applied some foul-smelling concoction to the skin over my ribs – to help with the pain, she said, though I nearly preferred the pain over the stench – and then carefully wrapped my torso tightly. I tried to get to Legolas afterwards, but all he would say was that I needed to rest. With a scowl on my face and fear in my heart, I dropped into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
Three months later I was sitting at dinner with Thranduil and Aldeon, who had returned about two weeks before, picking at my food, avoiding the actual act of eating as I had been doing for quite some time. It was dismally quiet, save for the clink-scrape sounds of the silverware against the plates. Legolas and I had kept our link open throughout the past months, but he was being silent at the moment.  
  
"Have there been any attacks on the border?" Aldeon asked Thranduil in a rather valiant attempt to fill the silence.   
  
"Well, a messenger came in from the northwestern-" Thranduil stopped as I suddenly dropped my fork in my plate. "Mara? Mara, what is wrong?"   
  
"Legolas!" I cried out, both out loud and mentally through the link. I felt, more than saw, Legolas's momentary distraction, then balled my hand into a fist as a great limb swung toward him and knocked him off of his feet.   
  
He was before the Gates of Moria, battling a monstrous beast, and my cry had distracted him enough that it might have cost him his life. My eyes grew wide at this realization as I fell back against my seat. By this time both Aldeon and Thranduil had risen from their chairs and moved to my side.   
  
"Mara? Mara!" they both called, but I could think of nothing except that I had nearly caused Legolas's death. I had sensed his danger and called out instinctively, and my own instinct had had the opposite effect that it should have had. This realization caused me to immediately throw up a barrier, successfully blocking our connection so as to keep my fear for him from distracting him again.  
  
Suddenly I realized that I was being shaken, and I was abruptly brought back to the dinner table. I finally focused on Thranduil's face and when he noticed my eyes clearing he stopped shaking me, but left his hands on my shoulders.   
  
"Mara, are you well?" he asked, his eyes boring into mine.   
  
"Yes," I answered quickly; too quickly, perhaps. He looked at me suspiciously and raised an eyebrow. "Really," I insisted, "I am fine." He looked at me hard for a few moments before letting out a breath and enclosing me in a tight embrace.   
  
"You frightened me, Mara! I sent Aldeon for a healer," he added. "No arguments!" He said firmly when I began to protest. "You may claim to be fine now, but a few moments ago you did not notice Aldeon and I calling your name; it was as if you were in a trance. I would like to have a healer check on you; better safe than sorry." He moved from where he had been kneeling beside me to the chair next to me. "Now, tell me what happened."  
  
I briefly considered making something up, but knew that I could not, and if I did he would likely know I was lying anyway. "Legolas was in danger," I said quickly. Thranduil's eyes widened, but he said nothing. "I felt it through our link, and called out to him instinctively. . . but when I called out I distracted him, and. . ." my voice broke and my eyes filled with tears as I forced myself to continue, "The creature he was battling was able to strike him while he was distracted. I nearly killed him," I finished. I had seen the fear for his son on his face, but by now he had regained control of his emotions and reached for my hands.   
  
"Well, the fact is that he is fine now. There is nothing more you can do but take care of yourself." Just then Aldeon returned with the healer, but even after I was pronounced in perfect health, Thranduil insisted I go to bed early.   
  
As I laid in bed I found that no matter how much I bent my thought upon the task, I could not sleep. My thoughts kept returning to Legolas, who would by now be in the Mines of Moria. . . just the thought of that dark, dreary place sent chills down my spine.   
  
Finally, after lying in the dark for hours, I decided to find out what Legolas was doing and if he had been injured -- I could no longer bear not knowing. I slowly and hesitantly reached out to him, only to have him reach back with such a ferocity I gasped.   
  
'What happened?' he demanded. 'Are you alright?'  
  
'You are asking me that?!' I cried in return. 'I nearly had you killed!'  
  
'Nonsense,' he retorted, 'I was fine, but I have been worrying about you all night! Why did you block me?'  
  
'I did not wish to distract you again,' I admitted. 'Who knows what may happen next time?' As soon as I said that, my mind was made up. 'There will not be a next time.'  
  
'What do you mean?' Legolas asked warily.   
  
'I mean that we need to block each other for the remainder of your journey,' I said, trying to sound more certain than I felt. Of course this was useless since Legolas could feel my emotions just as well as he could hear me, but the fact that I was trying made me feel better at the very least.   
  
'Why in the name of Eru would we do THAT?!' he cried. 'What makes you think I would be willing to do such a thing?'  
  
'The fact that I nearly killed you, Legolas, and if I were to just randomly pop into your head at another critical moment like that, it could cost you your life! I, for one, am not willing take that risk, even if it means not speaking to you for several months. There is no way for me to know what you are doing at all times, even if I am constantly aware of your emotions, and I never know what you may be in the middle of when I call for you.'   
  
Legolas remained silent for a few moments, but I could still follow his thoughts -- he was trying to come up with a good argument against what I just said.   
  
'Why do you have to make so much sense?' he finally complained. 'I really wish I had a good argument against that. I do. I do not want to be cut off from home, from you, for so long. Mara, I do not know how long this may take. It could be months; it could be years.'  
  
As soon as he said 'years' I felt my eyes fill with tears. Never had I been separated from him for more than two months at a time since we were children, and now he was gone, not knowing when he would return. He had always been there for me, through my parents' deaths, through my dangerous dreams, and even though he had hid the fact that he was in love with me the entire time, after he had told me he had never pushed the issue, for which I was immensly grateful.   
  
I forced my raging emotions to subside, with some of Legolas's calming influence to help. 'It is the only way,' I finally said. I felt more than heard his reluctant agreement. 'I wish you the best on your journey, and I will pray constantly for the Valar to watch over you,' I said, emotion filling the words. 'Please be safe, please come back to me,' I added. I felt his emotions rise to match, even overpower mine as tears began streaming down my cheeks.   
  
'I love you,' was the last thing I felt and heard before the thoughts and emotions of his which had been as real to me as my own disappeared.  
  
A/N: I hope it was worth the wait, although I do not think it to be my best writing. I will be out of town this weekend but to make up for lot time will try to have the next chapter posted by mid next week! hands out elf cookies to everyone within reach 


	23. Surprise!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, it has been a while since I've updated, but as the fic is windindg down -- ok, perhaps not 'winding down', but coming to a close, lol, it is taking more time because I want it to be perfect. So here it is, perhaps not perfect, but I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Surprise!:  
  
I reread the letter in my hands for the third time, fighting my body's urge to tremble only because of the spectator who was taking great pleasure in my pain. I handed Marilla back her letter and, without saying a word, turned and left.  
  
"I suppose we know who he truly prefers now!" the smug Marilla called after me. I heard nothing but a vague echo of her words, though; I was too busy trying to calm my emotions down so that the wall that I had managed to successfully keep up between Legolas and myself would not crumble. I managed to make it to my room, where I collapsed on my bed, my fists clenching and unclenching in the bedsheets.  
  
"You may not feel as if you could ever fall in love with me, whom you have never thought of that way, but if you should, my own heart is ready to catch you." So he had said several months ago.  
  
I thought that when he said that, he meant he would wait. Evidently he was not prepared to wait as long as it had taken me to make up my mind. The letter that was practically a proposal of marriage sent from Lothlorien to Marilla was proof enough of that.  
  
"It seems that I have long taken your presence in my life for granted," the letter read, "But now that I have been away so long, I know that when I return I will never make such a mistake again, for I now wish nothing more than to be with you."  
  
How could he do this to me? But had he really done anything wrong? It had been over half a year ago when he had told me of his love, and yet I had done nothing. Why was I even so upset about it? Had I not decided that I could not return his feelings? Why then did I feel such despair after reading his letter to Marilla?  
  
It was not despair, I decided, it was shock. And rightfully so! She is the last person I would expect him to write such a letter to. I could also admit to myself that I was a bit jealous. Not of what was said in the letter, I reasoned, but of the fact that he found time to send a messenger with a letter to her but not me. It was right that Thranduil should receive one, but Marilla? It just struck me as a bit odd.  
  
I went through the next few days trying my best not to glare at Marilla as she pranced through the halls, telling everyone that she would soon be Princess of Mirkwood, and that they should go ahead and begin treating her as such. I of course did no such thing and tried to ignore her when I could. That was a bit difficult to do, however, when every night at dinner Thranduil would talk about how glad he was that Legolas was finally settling down with a nice elleth. One night when he started talking about the possibility of grandchildren, I could take no more.  
  
"Excuse me," I said tersely, standing up and walking out before Thranduil or Aldeon could object. Instead of going to my room, where I could easily be found, I went to Legolas's room, curling up on his bed as I closed my eyes in an attempt to calm my mind. As I laid on the bed alone with my thoughts, I was suddenly the most tempted I had been since the decision to block our connection to try to reach Legolas. I fought an inner battle with myself, one that was abruptly interrupted as I heard the door creaking open.  
  
"Mara?" I heard Aldeon say softly. I did not turn around to face him, but I felt his weight settle on the bed. "You were not in your room, so I assumed. . ."  
  
"I would rather be alone now, please," I said quietly.  
  
"Mara, please," he said in a pained voice, placing a gentle hand on my back. "Please talk to me." I could not refuse him when I heard the worry in his voice. I sat up to face him. It seemed that neither of us wished to speak first, but he finally gave in. "He told you. . . his secret." He stated it as a fact, not the question that I was expecting. I nodded.  
  
"How long ago did he tell you?" I finally asked.  
  
"A long time ago," he answered, "Before you even reached your majority." There was another pause as my eyes grew wide at the realization that he had felt the way he did for that long. I finally regained my wits.  
  
"And you did not approve. . .?" I prodded.  
  
"It was not that I did not approve, it was just. . . you are my baby sister," he finally said. "And he is my best friend, and yours. It did not seem right. When he first told me, you were so young. . . I came to hate the idea, and it stuck with me, even though I knew his intentions towards you were nothing if not honorable. After we left for Rivendell, I knew he had told you. It seemed he was more at peace, and yet something still worried him. Then when I returned, you were also different. . . more distant." He paused, as if deciding how far to go. "What did you tell him?"  
  
"I did not tell him anything," I said. "I did not know what to say, I was in shock. I never even suspected. . ."  
  
"Never? Not when he kissed you at that dance? Or all those times he would send glares towards any elf that seemed interested in you? All of Mirkwood seemed to know, yet you were oblivious." He paused and placed his hand over mine on the bed. "I do not know what to tell you about the business with Marilla. Something about it does not seem right. Mara," he said, looking at me earnestly. "I may not have liked the idea, but I do know that Legolas truly loves you. He has kept his hope alive for so long; he would not give up so easily."  
  
"I should not be upset," I said after yet another pause. "I have thought about it, have lain awake for many long nights since the day he told me. I have thought of him as a friend, a brother for so long, I cannot imagine. . ." she trailed off, shaking her head.  
  
"Still," Aldeon said firmly. "Whether you return his feelings or not, I do not think his will change. Something about the sudden softening towards Marilla strikes me as odd, and I, for one, will not rest easy until it is straightened out." He scooted closer on the bed and pulled me into a comforting hug. "I do not know what I can do to help, I feel like I should somehow be able to protect you, to keep you from having to go through all this." I smiled and hugged him back tightly.  
  
"I am fine. I promise," I added when he looked down at me skeptically. I squeezed him once more, tightly. "I am lucky to have such a caring brother."  
  
"Remember that next time you feel inclined to throw something at me," he laughed.  
  
He saw me back to my room, tucking me into bed as if I were an elfling again. I have to admit, it felt good to be pampered. After that night, he always made a point to change the subject if Marilla came up in conversation while I was there. I would always smile my appreciation to him, but inwardly I was trying to resign myself to what I thought of as what must be truth. It was hard not to let down the barrier, ask him myself, but I forced myself to resist the temptation.  
  
The days ever so slowly turned to weeks, and then months. It was the longest seven months of my life, though I tried my best not to show how melancholy I truly was. Then one day, a guard interrupted out dinner.  
  
"Forgive the intrusion, my lord, but a. . . traveler has just arrived, he requests shelter and an audience with you." Thranduil raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, show him to a guest room, get him some food, and I will see him after dinner." As he finished speaking, we heard someone clicking their tongue from the doorway.  
  
"Putting your stomach over your subjects, Ada? I would have expected more of you!" at the sound of his voice Thranduil had immediately stood, as had I, and by the time he had finished both of us had enveloped him in a hug that he returned just as enthusiastically. Aldeon hung back a bit, eyeing Legolas with a look that I could not quite decipher.  
  
"Why did you have him announce you as a traveler?" Thranduil laughed as he guided Legolas to the table.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you," he replied with a grin.  
  
"Well that you did! Here, eat something. . ."  
  
Thranduil and Legolas stayed up late into the night talking, while Aldeon excused himself soon after Legolas's arrival. When it began growing late I found myself sleepy and excused myself as well. The next morning I was greeted by sunlight streaming in through a window -- which I was certain I had drawn the drapes closed across on the night before -- and a certain blond elf sitting on my bed.  
  
"Morning Legolas," I said, my voice muffled by the pillow I had buried my head in to shield my eyes from the sun.  
  
"Good morning," he replied, chuckling as I attempted to look up at him but only succeeded in squinting at the sun.  
  
"I thought that your travels would have made you weary enough that you would wish to sleep in. . ." I said teasingly, shaking my head.  
  
"Ah, you never considered that perhaps I got even more used to getting up early during my travels," he laughed. He paused and his face became serious. "Mara, I know I have been gone a long time and we have not had a chance to talk, but. . . I was wondering if you had thought about. . . or decided. . ." he trailed off and just looked at me, knowing that I knew what he was speaking of.  
  
"I spent much time thinking about it," I said. "I did not think of much else while you were gone," I said with a half-hearted laugh. "But then you changed your mind, which made it much easier-"  
  
"What do you mean I changed my mind?" Legolas interrupted. "I still love you, I will always love you. . . my heart is yours, whether you give me yours in return or not." I stared at him in shock.  
  
"But Marilla. . . the letter. . . you said. . ." I shook my head as he looked at me, obviously as confused as I was.  
  
"What letter?" he asked softly.  
  
"The letter you wrote Marilla, telling her that. . . how you felt about her, that you could not wait to be with her again. . ." Why was it so hard to say?  
  
"I wrote no such letter!" he exclaimed. I looked up at him as his face suddenly clouded in anger. "Rhach! How dare she. . ." he continued mumbling to himself as he got up ans stormed out of the room.  
  
"Legolas, where are you going?" I called out the door.  
  
"To go have a talk with that raug balch!" he exlcaimed. I grunted in frustration and ran back into my room to change into some leggings and a somewhat oversized tunic before running after him. I followed his shouts easily enough.  
  
"Marilla! Marilla, were are you? Get out here!" He yelled angrily, charging down the hall. Aldeon stuck his head out of his door.  
  
"What is he doing?" he asked. I shrugged and gestured for him to follow, which he did as he pulled a tunic over his head. We followed Legolas as he burst through the doors into the dining hall.  
  
"Marilla-" He was cut off by a high pitched squeal.  
  
"Legolas!" Marilla practically screeched as she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting her lips firmly on his. I gaped as Legolas somewhat roughly shoved her off.  
  
"What are you DOING?!" he raged. "How dare you fake a letter in my name? Do you know what the consequences of that may be?" Marilla's eyes began growing wide.  
  
"Legolas, I am sure I do not know what you are speaking of. I received that beautiful letter you wrote me from Lothlorien and have been anxiously awaiting your return-"  
  
"You wrote that letter," he said, stepping forward menacingly, "And you forged my signature on it. I do not love you," he said loudly, so that everyone in the dining hall could hear. "I never have and never will. Your attempts to be princess have gone too far this time. You are to pack your things and find another home within two days. You are to no longer live in the palace." Marilla gasped and tears began to fill her eyes as she watched Legolas turn and stalk away angrily. He walked past Aldeon and I and quickly left the room. Thranduil, who had been sitting at the head of the table the entire time stood.  
  
"Marilla, did you do what you have been accused of?" he asked evenly. Marilla gulped audibly and nodded. "Why?"  
  
"I thought that if all of Mirkwood thought we were betrothed. . . perhaps he would be too embarrassed when he returned to do anything. . . and. . ." Thranduil clenched his jaw angrily.  
  
"My son is right. You have gone too far and I hold you to the sentence he has imposed."  
  
Marilla stared with wide tear-filled eyes at the king. "But my lord-"  
  
"That is my final word on the matter. Go."  
  
A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this fic at any point. I write because I enjoy it, but when I receive reviews and know that there are people out there who actually care if I post another chapter or not, it makes all the difference in the world. huge hugs and elf cookies to all my wonderful reviewers and silent readers! 


	24. Differences

AUTHOR'S NOTE: And I'm back! I was out of town for three weeks, which explains why it's been so long since I've updated. This is the next to the last chapter! The next one may even be out today, probably tomorrow, because I start school Wednesday and I want this to be done before then. Enjoy!  
  
Differences:  
  
After Legolas left the Dining Hall, I decided not to follow him. He had seemed quite angry, and he was the type to want time to seeth after a confrontation. I went back to my room and was reading when I heard the knock on my door, as I knew would happen eventually.  
  
"Come in," I called. Legolas opened the door, carrying a large bag with him.  
  
"What is that for?" I asked, confused. He grinned.  
  
"It is yours, to pack your things in."  
  
"And why would I be packing my things?" I sighed, his mischeivous grin starting to pique my curiousity.  
  
"Oh, I just thought you might be interested in attending Aragorn's -- now known as Elessar, by the way -- coronation. . . and wedding." I sat up on the bed and started practically bouncing with excitement.  
  
"What?! Coronation? Wedding? Tell me, tell me!" I insisted. Legolas laughed as he sat and filled me in on all that had happened.  
  
"He asked me specifically to bring you along," he finished. I was still bouncing happily, now with a big goofy grin plastered across my face.  
  
"I am so happy for him! When do we leave?" I asked, barely able to contain my excitement. I had never been to Gondor before, and my excitement for the trip alone combined with my happiness for Aragorn was nearly too much to handle.  
  
"The day after tomorrow," he replied. I gaped at him.  
  
"So soon? I will never get packed in time!" I cried, jumping up off the bed. Legolas smiled and shook his head.  
  
"I will come by to get you for dinner, because I know otherwise you will not surface from packing until it is time to leave. Also, I have someone I want you to meet."  
  
"Who is it?" I asked distractedly as I pondered which dresses to take.  
  
"A friend of mine. . . I can assure you he is quite unlike anyone you have ever met before." His odd comment barely reached my mind through the haze of fabrics and shoes that were currently flying through it.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Several hours and two trips to the seamstress later, I was folding a nightgown when there was a knock at my door. Torn between being irritated at the interruption and thankful for the break, I opened the door to find Legolas standing there, and I immediately remembered dinner.  
  
"Oh, Legolas! I was so preoccupied with packing I-"  
  
"Forgot all about dinner, as predicted," he finished with a grin. "Come on, you can finish packing tomorrow."  
  
"I think I am nearly done anyway," I said as I closed the door behind me. "Except for what the seamstress is rushing to get done for what I will wear to the coronation and-" once again I was cut off, this time by a loud grumbling noise behind me. I was so startled that I jumped, causing Legolas to instinctively tighten his grip on my arm.  
  
"Oh, Gimli, forgive me. I forgot to introduce you." As he spoke, I saw a short, stout looking man, quite obviously a dwarf, step out from behind him. It took every bit of my willpower to keep myself from squeaking in surprise. "Mara, this is Gimli son of Gloin. Gimli, Maranwe."  
  
I managed to shove my surprise to the side for the moment. "It is nice to meet you, sir," I said politely.  
  
"Sir? Sir!" he said with a gruff laugh. "This is the most polite reception I have gotten from a Mirkwood elf yet, including Legolas here. So, I can say in all truth that it is nice to meet you, lass," he said with a polite bow that I have to admit shocked me quite a bit.   
  
"Are you the dwarf who was in the Fellowship with Legolas?" I questioned as we resumed our walk to the Dining Hall.  
  
"Yes I am, though both of us were none too happy aobut that at the beginning," Gimli laughed.  
  
"Yes, I remember some of the things he told me about you when the quest was just beginning," I laughed. I felt a bit of embarrassment coming from Legolas through our link. "It is obvious you two have warmed up to each other, though," I added.  
  
"Well, I can tolerate him now anyway," Legolas said.  
  
"Of course you can. You have to tolerate me after I watched your back like I did at Helm's Deep."  
  
"I would have fared just was well without you watching my back, thank you! I cannot help it if you feel such protective urges toward me," Legolas shrugged.  
  
"Why, you little pointy-eared. . ." I could not help but giggle as he trailed off and shifted an embarrassed glance toward me. "I will hold my tongue only because we are in the presence of a lady," he said haughtily.  
  
"Oh no, please continue," I giggled. "I would much enjoy seeing Legolas match wits with someone other than myself." A look of pure shock crossed Gimli's face.  
  
"You mean the lad has wits? Could have fooled me!" I laughed out loud at that.  
  
"I think we will get along very well!" I declared as Legolas tried hard to look insulted.  
  
'So you like him?' Legolas asked through our link.  
  
'Yes, he seems nice, for a dwarf.' I could feel waves of relief coming from Legolas. 'I am glad to see that you were not without companionship on the quest,' I added. Legolas smiled down at me.  
  
'He has become a good friend, despite our... differences. And I am glad you, at least, have accepted him, as my father and Aldeon have been less open minded.'  
  
'Less open minded' was a bit of an understatement. Hardly a word was said during dinner. Thranduil and Aldeon were much too busy sending Gimli and Legolas odd looks to get much speaking done. Legolas, Gimli, and I did not bother ourselves with them for the moment, though. We ate quickly and excused ourselves so Legolas and I could show Gimli around Mirkwood a bit before we left for Gondor.  
  
The next day I was doing some last-minute packing (though, with the short notice Legolas had given me, all of my packing could have been considered last minute) when there was a knock at my door. When I opened it, I found the last person I expected on the other side, Gimli.  
  
"Forgive me for interrupting. Are you in love with Legolas?" The abruptness of his question has me spluttering and staring in shock.  
  
"Please, come in," I said when I could speak again. "That was rather. . . unexpected."  
  
"Well, I'm not one to beat around the bush," he said gruffly. "I would think that to be a yes or no question," he added when I did not say anything.  
  
"I. . ." When I trailed off, Gimli sighed.  
  
"He does love you, though I believe you know that already. He told me once while we were in Lothlorien that while he knew that the whole purpose of the quest was to save Middle Earth, but he would be, and in his mind often was, doing it only to save you."  
  
Legolas had felt my surprise when I had opened the door, and knew that I was speaking with Gimli, but I did not let the topic of our conversation get through so that he would know what it was, but it was hard to concentrate on that when Gimli's words were bringing tears to my eyes.  
  
"I do not want to hurt him," I said softly, "But I do not know that I could ever love him as he loves me. He has always been as a brother to me, and-"  
  
"Yes, I know, he has told me. He has told me about how you are reluctant to look at him as anything more than a good friend or brother, especially since his father adopted you and your brother. But he also told me how much he loves you. Enough that he would even be willing to see you with another elf, if it meant your happiness. I can see it in his eyes when he speaks of you, even more when he speaks TO you, lass, even if only in passing!"  
  
He sighed as I wiped away the tears that had spilled over. "I'm not telling you this to make you cry, lass. I'm telling you because you deserve to know how serious it is, and you seem oblivious to it when you are around him. Besides that, he won't press the issue any because he does not want to pressure you. As his friend, and hopefully yours, I felt like I had to tell you." He let out a long breath. "That was harder than I expected." I laughed uneasily.  
  
"I do not know what to say. . . but I do thank you for your honesty."  
  
"That's it? I make a speech such as that and you can't even tell me what you plan to do about it? Hmph." he finished.  
  
"I would tell you, if I knew myself!" I said quickly. "I have known for quite some time, but not to the extent of which you speak. I have thought about it nonstop, it seems, but I can come to no conclusion except what I have already told Legolas." I shrugged helplessly. "I am sorry."  
  
"I'm not the one who needs your apology," he said quietly. "But I can thank you for your honesty as well." There was an awkward silence for a few moments before he spoke again. "Well, I will take my leave and let you return to your packing. I was informed by Legolas that his father has some very fine ales that I might want to try," he added with a wink.  
  
"If you go into the wine cellar, go to the back wall and try the last bottle on the bottom rack. I doubt many of what we have here would rival the strength of your dwarven ales, but that one may come close. Legolas found that out the hard way," I said with a giggle as he left. Legolas immediately swooped in, via our link.  
  
'What is wrong?' he questioned.  
  
'Nothing,' I assured him.  
  
'You were upset, and crying,' he said accusingly.  
  
'I am fine,' I insisted. He did not persist, but I felt his presence hovering on the edge of my mind, as if monitoring for any further problems.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Several days later as we sailed down the Anduin, I paced the deck restlessly, looking off into the distance every once in a while.  
  
"You know, we will sink if you wear a hole in the ship," Aldeon teased as he came up behind me. "We should be there before nightfall. We will spend the night in Osgiliath before going to Minas Tirith tomorrow. Legolas says that Osgiliath is war-ravaged, but there are some parts that will do to stay for the night. More camping than anything, really, as badly as the city as damaged."  
  
"That is terrible," I said softly, thinking of all the people who had lived there. Aldeon nodded silently, with his eyes on my face.  
  
"Mara, is something troubling you? You have seemed restless the whole trip."  
  
"I am fine," I said with a smile. "Just a bit anxious to get there."  
  
"Are you sure?" I smiled.  
  
"I am sure. Now go spend some time with your wife, she looks lonely."  
  
"My- wait, how did you. . ." He trailed off and blushed.  
  
"No, I did not. . . see you," I said, rolling my eyes and grimacing a bit at the thought. "I can tell just by looking at you. You are practically floating," I said, smiling. Aldeon looked over at Firine, his eyes full of joy and pride.  
  
"I cannot believe someone like her would have me," he said quietly. "She is. . . perfect." I smiled up at him.  
  
"You two deserve each other, and I am extremely happy for you." I stood on tiptoe to place a kiss on his cheek. "Now go to your wife," I insisted, giving him a push in her direction. He sent a grateful grin back towards me before doing as I had said. He had not been gone more than a few seconds before I sensed Legolas approaching. Of course our link never failed; he was there a few moments later, with another elf at his side.  
  
"Mara, this is Candor," he said, gesturing to the elf at his side, who gave a slight bow. "He is one of the guards that have come with us. I have asked him to be your escort and guard while we are in Gondor."  
  
"Guard?" I practically squeaked. "Why would I need a guard?" I asked, raising my chin stubbornly.  
  
'Mara, please,' Legolas said pleadingly through the link. 'Many human men cannot be trusted, and I would feel better knowing that you are safe.'  
  
'But-'  
  
'Please, Mara.' I could feel his worry, but I still did not think i needed a guard, and knew I did not want one. He could evidently sense this. 'I do not want to pull rank, but I will,' he warned.  
  
"Fine," I finally said aloud. 'But I do not have to like it,' I added silently. Legolas inclined his head slightly in acceptance before turning to leave.  
  
When we reached Osgiliath later that day, just before dusk, it was all I could do to keep myself from running off the boat before anyone else. As soon as we had reached land, Candor had appeared behind me, carrying my bags. He was very kind and polite, but I could not help but resent the fact that he would be my guardian the entire time we were here.  
  
'It is not his fault, he is only following orders,' Legolas told me through our link as he was trying to find out where we would be staying. 'You should not be angry at him.'  
  
'I am not angry at him, I am angry at the situation,' was all I said in reply. We were soon directed to a part of the city that was not quite as damaged as the rest. Although Aldeon had warned me about the condition of the city, it was still surprising. I had thought a city of stone would have been indestructible for the most part, but what met us when we arrived was little more than ruins.  
  
"This was such a beautiful city," Legolas said mournfully as he joined me where I was sitting on a low wall, watching the sunset. "And with Aragorn - Elessar," he corrected himself, "as king, it will be again soon." Although I too had thought about the city itself, that was not what was on my mind at the moment.  
  
"This city was strong, and yet it was still destroyed by the war," I said softly. "I do not think I realized how bad it got outside the safety of home." I turned to face him, putting my hand over his own. "Anything could have happened to you out there, and I-"  
  
"But it did not," Legolas said gently, turning his hand over so that our hands clasped together. "I am here, and I am well." He reached up to wipe a tear off of my face.  
  
"I do not know how you did it, how you stood it, all the pressure. . . for over a year the fate of Middle Earth was at stake, and yet you stayed calm. I could not have done it," I said with a little laugh.  
  
"I did not have any other choice," Legolas said simply, turning back to the sunset, its orange glow reflecting on his face. "And being able to be here again makes it all worth it," he said, putting his arm around me so I could rest my head comfortably on his shoulder.  
  
To the casual onlooker, I am sure I looked quite calm and content as I sat there, leaning companionably against Legolas as we watched the sunset, but in truth I was anything but calm. My thoughts were racing, and it was all I could do to keep Legolas from sensing it. So many times in the past we had sat in this exact same position, his arm around me and my head on his shoulder as we watched some spectacle or another, but it seemed so different now that I knew how he felt. He was acting no different than he ever had, as far as I could tell, and yet I now I always wondered what he was thinking as he put his arm around me; of companionship, or of romance? Of course we had the link, but he could always do as I was doing now, shield me from his thoughts. We were completely alone; he had even given Candor the night off, telling him that he would 'take over', but I felt as if we were being watched from the shadows, with whispers flying all about us. The thought was unsettling to say the least.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Legolas asked as he looked down at me, the last rays of light reaching his face.  
  
"No. I think this is the first time I've ever seen a sunset this clearly," I said, pushing all my confusing thoughts aside. I gave a short laugh. "After all my years on this earth, I have never left the shelter of the trees long enough to see a sunset such as this. This alone would have made the trip worth it." I sighed contentedly as I scooted a little closer, the coolness of the spring night starting to chill me.  
  
"Yes, it is beautiful," he replied. I could not help but blush when I realized that he was looking at me instead of the sunset.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Now I'm back to writing like the world's coming to an end... hope to post soon! Thanks to Nienna for her help with naming my elves, to Kaela for being such a wonderful beta, and to everyone who has reviewed for your support! 


	25. Vows

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, this is it; the final chapter, so I'll shut up and let you read it!  
  
Vows:  
  
I tossed and turned all that night, having only a few thin blankets between me and a stone floor, but the next morning I was one of the first elves up and ready to leave. I could see the city of Minas Tirith in the distance and could not wait to get there. Soon after I had wakened everyone else was ready, so with some of us on horses and others walking, we set out for the city. As we drew nearer, I could see men working all over the city on repairing the damage caused by the war.  
  
As the gates to the city began to swing open, I unconsciously urged my horse to go faster, only realizing what I was doing when my horse neared Legolas's, which was slightly behind King Thranduil's. Those of higher rank rode in front, so it was only natural for the king and prince to be in front. I had started to slow my horse down to allow it to get back where I was supposed to be, but was stopped by Legolas placing a hand on the horse's bridle.  
  
"Ride with me into the city," he said.  
  
"I am, but I accidentally pulled my horse up, so I was just-"  
  
"No, I mean beside me," he said. I stared at him in shock.  
  
"But you are-"  
  
"The prince. And I want you to ride beside me." I gulped nervously and kept my horse at the same pace, blushing as several glances were thrown our way.  
  
'The other elves are staring,' I said through our link.  
  
'Let them stare,' he replied carelessly. By this time we had reached the gates and were passing through. Not too far inside, Aragorn was waiting, standing alongside another man with reddish brown hair. They both bowed as we entered, but Aragorn's eyes stayed on Legolas and me, a questioning look in his eyes. As he straightened and spoke his greetings, I realized how much he had aged in the past years. His once smooth brow had some visible lines of worry, and his hair, once dark as midnight, now had bits of gray in it. His eyes, however, were the same blue-grey, and were now trained on Legolas and me as we dismounted.  
  
"Lord Faramir, current Steward of Gondor," Aragorn said, gesturing to the man at his side who bowed slightly. "Prince Legolas, I-" He was cut off as Legolas stepped forward to hug him.  
  
"Please, mellonin," was all he said before he backed away so that I could hug him as well.  
  
"He seems to be enjoying putting aside all protocol today," I said into Aragorn's ear as I hugged him, earning a chuckle. "You look wonderful," I said as I pulled back. "You look happy." He grinned boyishly.  
  
"Love will do that to you," he said with a meaningful look before turning to speak to Thranduil. I sighed and looked over at Legolas, who was speaking with Faramir. When he smiled, I had to smile to myself just from seeing it. Of course I felt something for him. I always had. It just was not love; not in the romantic sense of the word, anyway. I had never been in love before, but surely I would know if I were!  
  
Soon we were settled into guest quarters, and I was told that someone would be sent to take me to dinner. Not long after I had changed out of my traveling clothes, there was a knock at my door. I opened it to a servant girl.  
  
"Lady Maranwe, I was sent to show you the way to dinner." As I followed her, I sensed a presence behind me, and turned to see Candor close behind. I knew he was only following orders, but I could not help but feel uneasy with someone watching my every move. I sighed. As long as I was going to have an extra shadow, I may as well get to know him.  
  
"Hello Candor," I said as I stepped back to walk beside him. He seemed surprised that I had spoken to him.  
  
"Lady Maranwe," he replied politely, slightly inclining his head.  
  
"Please, call me Mara," I said. "If we are to spend the majority of our time in Minas Tirith together, I see no reason to be so formal, if that is alright with you, that is." He smiled and seemed to relax a little.  
  
"I would like that, La- Mara."  
  
"How did you fare on the journey?" I asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Very well, actually," he said with a smile. "I love traveling, though there is not much opportunity to do so. I went with Prince Legolas to Imladris last year, but we had to be alert for orcs that whole trip so it was not quite the same."  
  
"I wanted to go to Imladris with Legolas and my brother, but they both claimed it to be too dangerous. I suppose they were right, though I still wish I could see Rivendell. Is this your first time in Gondor?"  
  
"I've been on the outskirts of Gondor before, but this is my first time in the city."  
  
"Mine too. I love it, even though the war has taken its toll here."  
  
"It is a beautiful city; that much is obvious even with piles of rubble still lying around," he agreed.  
  
After dinner, Legolas walked me back to my room.   
  
"The coronation is tomorrow, right?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, tomorrow morning, and the wedding ceremony is directly afterwards, then of course the feast."  
  
"Oh, I thought they would be on different days, I had the seamstress make two different dresses," I said, frowning. I hated that she had worked so hard on them and I would only be able wear one. "Which one should I wear?" I asked, holding up two different dresses. One was a wine colored dress with a high neckline that would reach halfway up my neck and slightly belled sleeves. The other was a white dress with silver embroidery, a scooped neckline, and dramatically belled sleeves. After taking a good long look at both dresses, he pointed to the wine-colored one.  
  
"I like that one," he said decisively. "I like both of them, of course, but I like that deep color."  
  
"Thanks," I said as I placed the white one back in the bag. "I never could have decided on my own!"  
  
"Has Aldeon talked to you about what he plans to do when we return to Mirkwood?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No," I replied, immediately alert. "Has he told you?"  
  
"No. It is possible that he and Firine will wish to move out into a village."  
  
"I know," I sighed. "I admit I wish they would stay with us, but they probably want to start their life together away from prying eyes," I laughed.  
  
"True. The palace gossip is gone now, though," he said with a smile. "I just wanted you to know how sorry I am about all that-"  
  
"None of that was your fault!" I exclaimed. "You had no way of knowing that she was scheming while you were gone."  
  
"I know, but still. . ."  
  
" 'But still' nothing," I said stubbornly."Now there is a coronation and wedding to attend tomorrow, so you go get your rest," I said, turning him to face the door.  
  
"Sleep well," he said as he left, after reminding me to set the latch on the door after he left.  
  
I awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming in through the window beside my bed -- and very loud knocking at my door. I sat up and squinted from the sun.  
  
"Come in," I called, knowing it had to be Legolas. Thranduil was likely at some fancy breakfast, and Aldeon would be with his wife.  
  
"The door is latched," Legolas called through the door. I groaned and got up to open the door. Legolas was standing on the other side in a very formal deep green tunic.  
  
"You look very handsome," I said sleepily after my initial assessment.  
  
"And you look beautiful, but I doubt you wish to go to the coronation in your nightgown, and it starts in a few moments!" he said as he grabbed the dress I had set out the night before and shoved it into my hands.  
  
"I overslept?!" I cried as he turned his back so I could change. "I never oversleep!"  
  
"The travel must have taken its toll," he said. I struggled with my hair before he took the brush and did it himself, braiding several small braids and leaving the rest down.  
  
"Thank you," I said as I glanced in the mirror.  
  
We rushed outside and hurried to the courtyard. We would have been in the back, but it seemed that everyone made way for Legolas when they saw him, so we ended up where we could see Aragorn easily. I smiled broadly with teary eyes as Gandalf placed the crown on Aragorn's head. When Aragorn turned to speak to the people, I could see their love and respect for him in their eyes.  
  
He stepped down from the steps, pausing long enough to give Arwen his arm before he walked out to meet his subjects. After he had walked around the courtyard once, which took a long time, considering all the people he stopped to talk to, the crowd began to move and thin out a little. Legolas looked down at me after the reverent silence was over.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, noting my tears.  
  
"I am fine, just so happy for him," I said, rubbing my tears away fiercely.  
  
"He deserves it: the kingship, Arwen, all of it." I nodded and smiled as we approached Aragorn and Arwen.  
  
"That is the most nerve-wracking thing I have ever done," he said as we approached. Legolas and I laughed as we stepped forward to embrace him. "Arwen, Mara," Aragorn said casually as an introduction.  
  
"Nice to meet you," I said with a smile.  
  
"Likewise. I hear you are the one who kept Estel in line while he was in Mirkwood," she said. It took me a moment to realize that Estel was yet another one of Aragorn's many names.  
  
"Of course; Eru knows Legolas would not. He would only join him in the mischief." Arwen laughed.  
  
"Yes, they have gotten into mischief before in Rivendell."  
  
"Where is Aldeon?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Most likely with Firine," Legolas replied.  
  
"So is he planning on marrying her?" Aragorn asked. "He has been courting her forever, it seems."  
  
"He has wed her," I said, grinning. "on the journey here."  
  
A look of shock passed over Aragorn's face. "Really? I must congratulate them! I suppose we will not be the only newlyweds in Minas Tirith," he said, smiling at Arwen, who smiled back.  
  
The look that passed between them was so full of emotion, so overflowing with love, I felt as if I was intruding upon a private moment simply by being there. The moment was interrupted by Lord Elrond approaching.  
  
"Have you seen your brothers?" he asked, and I realized he was speaking to both Aragorn and Arwen.  
  
"No, not for a little while. Is something wrong, Ada?" Aragorn asked. I admit it surprised me to hear him address the elf lord as such, but I remembered that he was his foster father, the only father he had ever known.  
  
"Not that I know of," he sighed. "But you know their capacity for mischief as well as I."  
  
"Not even they would do anything to disturb Aragorn and Arwen's wedding," Legolas said.  
  
"No, they would not," Elrond agreed with a smile, although his gaze still perused the crowd every few moments.  
  
"If you will excuse us, we must go change for the wedding ceremony," Aragorn said as he and Arwen turned to leave.  
  
"Lord Elrond, this is Maranwe," Legolas introduced me after they had gone. Lord Elrond smiled.  
  
"I have heard much about you from Legolas and Estel," he said. "All good, I assure you," he added.  
  
"I have heard many good things of you as well, my Lord. I am glad to meet you at last."  
  
"Likewise, my dear. If you will excuse me as well, I would like to go speak to Estel and Arwen before the ceremony."  
  
We took a little while to go get something to eat from one of the many vendors who lined the street, since the wedding ceremony would not start for an hour or two. We walked around a bit, Legolas pointing out certain things, before eventually heading back to the courtyard, where tables were being set out, along with chairs. The ceremony was to be held on one end of the courtyard, but since only certain people were invited, instead of the whole of Gondor, there was enough room for the tables to be set up beforehand. Legolas led the way to the front part of the courtyard where Thranduil, Aldeon, and Firine were already standing.  
  
I saw Candor a little way behind us, and was surprised to see a young mortal girl with him. I was even more surprised to see her reach up and give him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush fiercely. He smiled down at her with a tender look that made me smile at the sight of it. As someone called the girl away for a moment, I stepped back to where he was standing, watching her walk away.  
  
"Who was that?" I asked teasingly, causing him to blush again.  
  
"She is a girl I met last night. She was singing in a restaurant I stopped in. Her name is Kaela."  
  
"A human girl?" I prompted.  
  
"Yes, but she is unlike any other mortal I have ever met. I am scared to feel the way I do, especially so soon, but I cannot seem to stop myself," he said, a smile lighting his eyes as she turned back to flash a smile his way.  
  
We did not have long to wait; soon after we arrived, Aragorn appeared at the top of the steps with Elladan and Elrohir beside him. He looked anxiously out over the crowd, waiting for his bride to appear. She soon did, being escorted by her father through the crowd. I had never seen a wedding ceremony, since elves did not have them and Aragorn was the only mortal I knew, so I was curious what would happen.  
  
Lord Elrond handed Arwen over to Aragorn, pausing to speak quietly to both of them. All three of them embraced, all with tear-filled eyes, before Elrond stepped away to stand beside the twins. Gandalf, who was standing to the side, spoke.  
  
"The bride and groom will now exchange vows."  
  
Aragorn cleared his throat and clasped Arwen's hands, looking deep into her eyes as he spoke. "I remember when we first met, when I thought you were a dream come to life. You assured me that you were flesh and blood, but that was not what convinced me. What convinced me was that I knew I never could have dreamed up anyone that I could love as much as I love you. There were times when I lost hope. I knew I would always love you, but there were times when the obstacles we had to overcome seemed insurmountable. We were raised by the same elf, yet in completely different worlds that made it seem as if we could never be together. But our love was strong enough to overcome all that, and I know now that if we have made it this far, nothing can part us. Our love has crossed boundaries of convention and race. You are my love; you are my life, my heart and soul, the truest friend I've ever known. You are my world, all of my dreams, my fantasy, my reality. I love everything you are, and I swear to you to be true and faithful to you until the end of my days."  
  
The look on his face was so intense, so full of love, that I knew, and everyone present had to know, that every word of what he was saying was true. I smiled as tears of joy filled my eyes, and then found myself swaying, dizzy with an onslaught of sudden emotion coming from Legolas as Arwen began her vows.  
  
Trust, caring, confusion, sadness, and over all pure love was flowing through our link like a raging river too powerful to be dammed up any longer. I took a deep breath and managed to look over at Legolas, who had looked at me when he realized that he had accidentally let loose all the emotion he had been holding back from me. When I saw that he was looking at me with the same look that Aragorn had looked at Arwen, the same intense, unrestrained love, I could take no more.  
  
I left, right then in the middle of the ceremony. I made my way through the crowd as quickly as possible, with Legolas's silent calls to me echoing in my mind.   
  
The sun was beginning to set as I raced back to my room. I had barely gotten in the door when Legolas raced in behind me.  
  
"You should have stayed through the ceremony," I said after taking a shuddering breath to steel myself. He did not reply, but stood there looking at me, allowing all of his emotions - the main one being a love bigger and more pure than I had ever imagined - to flow freely, before he stepped forward to kiss me.  
  
This was not just a kiss like the one so many years ago at the dance, or even like the one he had given me before he left for Rivendell. This was more; an outpouring of emotion into a kiss that was filled so filled with love that it nearly bordered on desperate.  
  
From the second his lips touched mine, I was lost. The thought to resist never even crossed my mind as I returned the kiss with as much ardor as he was giving it with. I felt as if I was suddenly bursting with something I both craved and feared; I wanted to clutch at it and shove it away at the same time. When Legolas pulled back I reached for his tunic to steady myself.  
  
"Can you deny that?" he asked. "Can you deny what you felt just then?"  
  
As I looked into his impossibly deep blue eyes, I knew that I had fallen. For Eru knows how many years I had teetered on the edge, knowing I felt friendly love but holding myself back from the edge of more, but now I knew I had fallen headfirst.  
  
"I cannot deny it," I finally answered. "And that frightens me." Legolas smiled and gently cupped my face in his hands.  
  
"Do not be scared of falling in love," he said. "Because I fell long ago and am ready to catch you." After no more than a second's hesitation, I gave in and kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull myself closer to him.  
  
"I love you," he said after we finally pulled away. "My heart is yours and yours alone." I smiled as I reached up to touch his face, in awe that this was happening, that I could feel like I did.  
  
"I love you," I replied, smiling. "I think I always did, even though I did not know it. I think I have waited for this longer than I know."  
  
"This has all happened so fast," he said, his expression serious, "But I know I have wanted this nearly as long as I have known you, and now I know nothing I want more than to spend eternity with you."  
  
"Are you asking me to be your wife?" I asked with a smile and a blush I could feel working its way up my cheeks.  
  
"Yes," he said, smiling in return. "I would be the happiest elf in Area if you would agree to bind yourself to me."  
  
"You realize you will have to compete with me for that title," I laughed as I kissed him again.  
  
"Is that a yes?" he mumbled against my lips.  
  
"No, this is," I said as I ran my finger up to the tip of his ear, giggling at his sharp intake of breath.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
The next morning I awoke to those blue eyes fixed on my face.  
  
"You overslept. Again," he said as he leaned down to kiss me.  
  
"Do we have anywhere to be?" I asked as I stretched sleepily.  
  
"Breakfast," he replied, his voice muffled by my neck, which he was nuzzling. "Where we will be able to announce our marriage," he added. I smiled.  
  
"I cannot imagine the looks of shock on your ada and Aldeon's faces." Legolas laughed.  
  
"I can!" He stopped again to place another kiss on my lips. "I love you," he said. "And I want to tell the world," he added with a grin.  
  
"I suppose you will have to settle for Gondor and me for now," I replied.  
  
"You are all I need," he said as he gathered me in his arms and placed a kiss on top of my head. "All I need and all I want, and now that I have you I will never let you go."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Wow! I cannot believe that this is actually over. It seems like I just started this thing! Thank you once again to all the reviewers who have supported me all the way through and to Kaela, my wonderful beta who has stuck by me despite my oddities ;-). Watch for the ficlet spinoff of ICWY coming soon! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
